Brave New World
by Nirvana19
Summary: First ever fic. My Take on Season 4 with a Futuristic twist. While Lauren is on the run, she is almost killed when a mysterious stranger who seems to have a vested interest in keeping her safe Saves her. She knows nothing about this person but she knows that she can trust them. But this stranger has an agenda of their own and will need the help of the happy sunshine gang for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Fellow Fanfictioners, Hi this is my first ever fic, and I am not that much of a writer but this story will not get out of my head and is driving me banana's! 2nd, I do watch alot of Sci Fi\Fantasy shows so I may take a few lines here and there, maybe some creatures too, but there is NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, ALL FICTION.**

**Lost Girl belongs to Showcase, No Infringement Intended, what I write is fiction nothing more. I was really dissapointed with Season 4 as I think were alot of people but I haven't given up on the show yet, so this is my take on Season 4 but with a Futureistic twist, if anyone has watched Season 6 of Charmed then you might get the idea.**

**This Story takes place 5 months after Season 3 finale, my own version, NO Crystal.**

**Doccubus Story, love them :)**

**Without Further A due, here is my story.**

…

**Lauren (5 Months Later)**

As she wandered out to the balcony on this cold night, Lauren thought to herself how quiet it was, she never thought she would have peace like this again, not with everything that happened with Taft, The Fae, Bo. Bo; the one person she thought she would spend the rest of her life with, even though she was an ageless Succubus, Lauren still held out hope that they would make it through, 'Guess I was fooling myself' , she thought laughing.

Until recently she was living under the radar, careful not to trust anyone incase they were secretly working for The Fae or were actually Fae themselves, but that all changed 3 months ago...

**3 Months Ago**

Lauren walked through the empty ally as she made her way to her latest hideaway, Thinking that it would be better to stick to the back streets rather than the busy streets filled with thousands of people who could be the ones after her, Lauren walked quickly but calmly through the long straight ally unaware that an unseen Foe was following her.

Suddenly a the sound of a trash can alarmed her, making her turn around coming face to face with a tree like man who was obviously not out for an innocent stroll.

"You didn't really think you could hide forever did you Doc?" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Maybe, but it did take you this long to find me, obviously not that smart huh." Lauren said with a smirk of her own. She scanned his frame noticing the tattoos on his arms, she automatically knew what kind of Fae he was; Troll. She wayed the Pros and Cons in her head, Pro: He was strong, very strong. Con: He was slow and stupid, which ironically didn't make her feel any better, even if she did run, he would grab her before she got far enough.

He walked up to her with a self righteous posturing, chuckling as he addressed her again, "Well doc looks like you're all alone, got no Succubus to protect you know huh?".

As he went to grab her all Lauren heard was a cracking sound followed by a disgusting squishing sound, looking up the troll had a look of pure pain on his face before dropping to the ground with a large thud. Looking down she noticed the cause of death immediately as he had a huge bloody hole where is heart should have been.

"Trolls never were creatures with good manners were they?, guess he should've thought twice, am I right?" a female voice said with a laugh.

Lauren looked up to see a tall girl with long Brown hair, meeting her eyes with a smirk that silently said "You're welcome".

Still shocked by what just happened the only thought that came to Lauren's mind was a question. "Who the hell are you?" she said fearfully.

The girl smiled at her as she finished cleaning the Troll blood off her right hand, "Hello to you too, ya know this is the part where you say Thank You", Lauren didn't know whether to be scared or curious, "Thank You, now who the hell are you?" Lauren repeated softly.

The girl laughed; "Well I guess that will have to do then, First of all Hi, nice to meet you and Second of all I didn't figure you for the back ally type Lauren." the girl said her smile never fading.

Lauren's eyes widened at the girls statement. "How do you know my name?!" she shouted. The girl held her hands up in a a surrendering motion, "Whoa, chill out, look I'm not gonna hurt you, incase you missed it I just saved your ass!" the girl sighed as she took in Lauren's scared but curious expression, "Ok I think maybe I might have jumped the gun a little lets start over ok, Hi I'm Shay" she extended her hand to Lauren who shook her hand anxiously. "Lauren, but I guess you already know that". Shay smiled letting go of Lauren's hand, "I uh... I've been keeping an eye on you for a couple weeks now" Shay stammered.

Lauren pressed on "Why?"

"I have my reasons" she said being vague; "Look maybe we should have this conversation in a place that is less cold, and without a dead Troll on the ground that might attract attention, sound good? My place isn't far from here, come with me and I will explain everything I promise." Shay said sincerely.

Lauren wayed her options again, if Shay wanted to hurt her she probably would have done it by now, and it doesn't hurt to have a personal bodyguard even though if she looks 18. As Lauren studied her face and looked into her eyes, for some reason she knew she could trust her, so for once she was going to trust her gut.

"Ok, lets go".

Shay smiled and motioned for Lauren to follow her to her car, as they turned the corner Lauren layed her eyes on an All Black 2 seater Mustang GT. Her eyes widened with an impressed look, "Wow" she looked at Shay curiously "Are you even old enough to drive?"

Shay looked at her and laughed, "I know I don't look like it but I'm actually 21, guess I got good genes".

Both women got in the car, Shay started the car and quickly sped off, the drive to Shay's apartment was silent, As Shay concentrated on the road Lauren the studied the younger girl with vigilant eyes, she made a mental description in her head: Tall, Slim build, Dark brown wavy hair that was at shoulder length, and dark brown eyes. Lauren also noticed Shay was wearing very unusual ring on the third finger of her left hand, it looked very unique, it was a gold ring, with what looked like a family crest with s large 'S' in the center witch probably indicated her initial of her first name.

Lauren was so busy studying the ring that she didn't notice the car come to a stop.

Shay motioned for Lauren to follow her into the good looking building, as they reached her door Shay smiled, "Welcome to my humble abode" , as the door opened Lauren gasped and took in her surroundings the apartment was very modern with a young persons edge, she took in the site of the large cream sofa that was facing a very large Plasma screen, with a black wooden coffee table separating the two in the middle of the room, just north of the 3 luxuries were a pair of glass sliding doors that led out to an impressively large balcony with a gorgeous view of the city. She then set her eyes on the large kitchen that looked like it Hasn't been touched, she then noticed 3 other doors which she could only presume was a bathroom and 2 bedrooms or a study.

Lauren was interrupted when Shay cleared her throat.

"Like what you see Doc?" She said smirking.

Lauren looked at Shay with a reassuring look, "I was just admiring your place, how do you afford a place like this?".

Shay looked at her with a mischievous smirk, "Who said I payed for it?".

Lauren looked at her shocked hoping she was kidding and she wasn't trespassing in someone else's home.

"What do you mean?!" Lauren said shocked.

Shay laughed and shook her head mockingly, "Relax Lauren, Truth? I didn't technically pay for it, but believe me when I say that it is indeed mine, lets just say I made some friends in high places." Shay said softly.

Lauren looked at her questionably, but she had that feeling of trust again as she looked into the young girl's eyes.

"Well since you saved my life I guess I can give you the benefit of the doubt. So... You want to give me that explanation now, you did promise and all", Shay looked at her with a stern expression, "Yeah, I did say that didn't I?" She said smiling; "Ok, you might want to take a seat for what I have to tell you", Lauren raised her eyebrows and gave her an 'Are you serious?' look, but she did as she was told and took a seat on the big cream sofa. Shay then proceeded to take a seat on the coffee table opposite so that they were face to face, she then continued;

"Ok look I know that you don't know me and you have no reason to trust me but I know that deep down you know that you can, right?" She gave a pleading look, Lauren nodded, Shay smiled and continued; "Why Don't you ask me what you really want to know Lauren, I promise I won't lie to you... Much", she said jokingly but serious.

Lauren looked at her with a serious look and proceeded; "Who are you?"

Shay smiled and sighed; "Short version?, My name is Shay Perry, I'm... From the future", Lauren looked at her and laughed hysterically.

When she was done laughing, she looks back at Shay and noticed that she was actually serious.

"Oh, you're serious, look I understand that this feels real for you but I'm a doctor and I can get you some help" she said kindly.

"I'm not crazy and I can prove it," she said with a hint of anger, she pulled out a picture from her jeans pocket and handed it to Lauren.

Lauren looked at the picture with wide eyes, as she scanned the image, she saw a group of people who were very familiar. She saw in a friendly huddle, Kenzi with her arms wrapped around a very happy Hale, next to him was Dyson with a beer in one hand and the other around the waist of what looked like a very drunk Tamsin, in front of her was a smiling Trick, and what she saw behind the group made her hitch a breath in her throat, there behind Kenzi was herself looking into a very loved up Bo's eyes with her hands around her neck and Bo's around Lauren's waist.

Shay watched her scan the picture with tears in her eyes. Until she interrupted her.

"Turn it over". She said quietly.

Lauren did as instructed, and on the back of the photo layed an inscription that said, 'The Fam, October 2015'

She was beyond confused, but there was no denying what she saw in this picture;

"I believe you" she whispered to Shay who smiled at her as if she knew she would.

Shay looked at her with a vague expression that said, 'So what now?'.

Lauren looked at her and uttered the one question that came to mind;

"Why did you come here?"

...

**A/N : there it is I know its a tad long but I just want to know if I should continue Or not. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again, just realized that there were some minor spelling and grammar mistakes, guess there's my B in English Literature down the drain. Thank You so so much for the comments, guess I might as well continue it now, some of you have probably figured out who Shay really is but that was my intension, trust me it won't be smooth sailing. I should probably clarify also that The Wanderer is in this story but my own twist, plus no memory loss of Bo. So here is chapter 2 ****J**

**Chapter 2: Need To Know**

**Shay's Apartment (3 Months Ago)**

Shay thought carefully about how to answer Lauren's question, the easiest option would be to tell her everything but when one Time Travels they run the risk of changing the destined timeline in to something very dangerous and different. So she opted for the easy way out;

"I can't answer that" she said firmly.

"Why Not?!" Lauren said very frustrated; "You can't just show me this and not give me an explanation!" holding up said photo to the younger girl.

Shay Sighed but continued; "It's not because I don't want to, but there is only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much" she finished.

"Ok, then give me the Cliff Notes version"; Lauren said still looking pissed.

Shay rolled her eyes in surrender; "Ok, basically I'm here to keep you and your friends safe."

Lauren looked on; "Safe from what?"

"Something very evil and very ancient" she added.

"It's not another Garuda is it? I don't think I have the energy for that again." Lauren huffed.

"No, but I remember hearing about that, that was badass." She smiled.

"Wait! You said Me **and **My Friends, are they in danger?" she said worriedly.

"Depends on what you mean by Danger….Ok that came out wrong there is no reason to panic…well not a lot anyway" she finished.

Funnily that didn't make Lauren feel any better. Shay could see that she was panicking anyway.

"Ok I can see you are freaking out so why don't I just move on with the 'Cliff Notes' as you called it; Your friends are fine, I mean Bo did go missing a couple of months ago but she's back now, Dyson found her, desperately in need of a shower and a wardrobe change but fine none the less." She said with a reassuring smile.

Lauren was speechless, at first she heard her brain screaming **'MISSING!' **but relaxed after hearing that Dyson found her.

"Ok, go on" She said calmly

Shay nodded and continued; "Like I said I have been keeping an eye on you for a while now, all of you, but you are my No1 priority at the moment; I know what you're thinking, Bo being missing would be top priority to you, but I knew Dyson would find her so I left her life in his noble Wolf hands" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"So why am I No 1?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Did you ever wonder why so many Fae are after you? I mean normally The Light or Dark Elders would send one badass assassin and that would be it right?" Lauren nodded for her to continue; "Right but you are a very …. Shall we say unique case".

"What do you mean Unique?" Lauren asked.

"Every heard of The Una Mens?" Lauren's eyes widened in shock and terror; "Guess you have, well they have put a hit out on you, so my first order of business is to get rid of them". She said smugly.

"How do you plan on getting rid of them, they are at their position for a reason, you think you can just walk in and tell them to take I hike?!" she reasoned.

Shay smirked; "Actually that is exactly what I plan to do, and if that doesn't work there's always Plan B."

"And What's Plan B?" she asked.

Shay gave a mischievous smile; "Violence, lots and lots of Violence" she said simply.

**Shay's Apartment (Present)**

"You know you'll catch a cold right?"

Lauren turned to see the young brunette smiling at her, holding a full bag Chinese food; "Grubs here" Shay said smiling, she motioned for Lauren to come inside so they could tuck in.

In the last 3 months Lauren had enjoyed sharing the apartment with the young girl, she was like the sister she never had, and if she had to be honest she was loving it, even with a death threat looming over her Shay seemed to know how to get her to have fun and truth be told she had forgotten what having Fun was like.

She had also seen what Shay was capable of, and so did other Fae that were after her. Rumors had travelled around the Fae community about the Mysterious girl that was protecting the Human Doctor, the Fae that had common sense gave up the bounty after all you can't enjoy the prize if you're dead.

Most hunters were scared of trying to go after her, and some were too cocky and thought that it was stupid that all these powerful Creatures were scared of a little girl with an attitude, boy were they wrong.

One particular Ogre found out the hard way when he attacked Shay to try and find Lauren, safe to say he never found her.

Lauren was brought back to the present when she heard Shay wince in pain.

"Shay, what happened?" She said as she checked the girl over for injuries finding the cause of the problem, pulling up her shirt she immediately saw a rather large stab wound. Lauren's eyes widened automatically going into Doctor Mode.

"Would you believe I slipped and fell?" she said smiling.

Lauren looked unamused; "No I don't, this needs stitches." She said softly.

"No its fine it's already healing, see?" the younger girl said smirking; Lauren followed the girl's eyes down to her now closing wound. Even after this being the 4th time seeing her heal, Lauren was still amazed at how Shay healed instantly without needing to Feed.

In these 3 months Lauren had learned Shay had many Fae abilities, including enhanced strength, instant healing and one she though was very cool was that Shay could make people do whatever she wanted by just looking into their eyes, she called it compulsion and admitted that it was a less violent tactic way of getting what she wanted.

"Lauren I'll be fine, just got to grab a shower and then I'll be fresh as a daisy" she said laughing.

They spent the rest of the night finishing their dinner and watched TV. Before they knew it, it was 11:30 p.m. and they decided to turn in, Lauren cleaned the kitchen while Shay did the lounge.

Shay made her way to her room and before closing her door turned to Lauren with a tired smile, "Night Doc"; Lauren smiled; "Night Kiddo" with that she turned in for the night.

As Lauren closed her eyes she wondered if Bo and her friends hand heard the rumors about how she was being protected, more importantly she wondered was Bo thinking of her at all.

**Bo and Kenzi (Clubhouse)**

Bo lay awake in her bed, wondering if Lauren was safe, she had heard the rumors and a part of her hoped they were true, but another part wondered if this new protector was just using her only to betray her in the end.

"Bo-Bo? You Awake?" she heard Kenzi ask from behind her door.

"Yeah Kenz, come in." she said quietly.

Kenzi entered Bo's room smiling tiredly, which Bo returned with her own; "Any word from Dyson?" she asked hopefully.

Kenzi shook her head; "No sorry, whoever this chick is that's hiding Hotpants, let's just say she's good"

The goth offered a fake smile. Bo looked up at the ceiling and sighed; "I just want her back Kenz, to see her, hear her voice, at this point I'll take what I can get." She whispered.

Kenzi sat next to her holding her hand; "You will get her back, I promise, ya know I never thought I'd say this…. But I kinda miss her" she said laughing.

Bo could only smile and let out a laugh herself, the one thing she never though she would hear Kenzi say; "I wanna know who this girl is, what she wants, Fae don't just do things out of the goodness of their heart" she said angrily.

Kenzi sighed; "Or in the Glave's case **'**_**Hearts**_", the two best friends laughed at the goth's joke.

They spent the rest of the night talking and sharing laughs, Bo knew that Kenzi was trying to cheer her up, but Kenzi also knew that the only thing that was going to get the Succubus out of her funk was to see The Good Doctor.

Bo thought all hope was lost, little did she know that Shay had other plans.

**A/N: Moving things along, kinda having trouble putting everything together but I'll get there. Reviews welcome would love to know what you think. Thanks ****J**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**A/N: Ok, can I just say you guys are AWESOME, I know the last chapter was short but I promise I will try and make this one as long as I can, I'm trying to update every day so bear with me.**

…**..**

**The Una Mens' Chambers**

The room was cold, windy and damp; Stood in a straight line the The Una Mens looked like they were frozen in place, people who were void of all emotion just looked robots. In front of them stood The Keeper, the leader of this omniscient group facing a man who was kneeling on the ground, as he looked up you could see his face had been beaten black & blue.

"Who did this to you, Ogre?" The Keeper said simply.

"I…uh don't know" he said confusion clouding his mind.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't …. I don't remember" he trailed off.

"Interesting… take him to The Kieran, I want to know what he doesn't." she ordered two monks, who then led the Ogre away.

The Keeper turned to her fellow Elders, addressing them firmly; "We must learn everything we can of this new player, I want the human dead for her crimes against the Fae" she said void of all emotion.

"She must be powerful if she can make them forget, not a lot of Creatures have that ability" one monk said.

"Never the less she is harboring a fugitive, she can only protect her for so long,"

One of the monks that led the Ogre away walks back in quickly holding a knife covered in blood, he presented it to The Keeper; "Keeper, we thought you might want to see this, it cannot be the Ogre's blood for he does not bleed red" he said positively.

"You are right, this must be the protectors' or the Doctor's" she looked at the knife with curiosity; "Take it to the Light Fae Wolf, he will track this scent eager to bring his friend home, but unaware that we will be watching."

"And the Ogre?" the monk asked.

"He is of no use to us, have him disposed of." The Keeper walked away slowly but calmly.

The Monk walked back in to the room the Ogre was being held in, all the Keeper heard was the distant cries and screams of agony as his life was taken away from him.

**Shay & Lauren's Apartment**

Lauren woke with a fright as she heard Shay screaming, she looked over at the clock on her nightstand seeing the time, **4:25 a.m.**, she knew exactly what was happening, Shay was having one of her nightmares again.

In the time she had been living with the young girl, she found out that she had terrible nightmare of her own past, Lauren found it hard consoling her as Shay could never tell her what she was having nightmares about, stupid future rules.

Lauren ran in to Shay's room to see her hunched in a fetal position, sweat glistening her forehead and her hand balled up in tight fists clutching her pillow.

"Shay, wake up, come on kiddo it's just a dream, you're Ok" Lauren whispered.

"NO!NO!... He's gonna find us…" she mumbled. Lauren had no idea who **'He' **was but Shay was obviously afraid of him, which she found hard to believe because Shay was never afraid of anything.

"He can't hurt you, you're safe I promise." Lauren said softly. She gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, suddenly Lauren was seeing what looked like a memory, which she immediately knew wasn't her own, she saw Shay in an embrace with a tall, handsome young man, with sandy blonde hair; she could barely make out what he was saying so she only caught the end;

"_**Shay, you know you're the only one who can do this…. You're the only one who can save us" the young man said.**_

"_**I don't wanna go, I don't wanna leave you… any of you" Shay pleaded.**_

"_**I know but you have to, it's the only way to stop him, it's the only way to change all this" he took off his ring off his right hand and placed on Shay's left hand on her third finger; **_

"_**This will remind you why you're doing this… and what's waiting for you here" he held her hand in his and pulled her further into his embrace kissing her passionately, they both rested their forehead's against each other breathing heavily;**_

"_**I Love you" Shay said with a hitch in her throat.**_

"_**And I Love You….. Now go" he said letting go of her hand as he walked backwards towards the door.**_

Lauren opened her eyes and gasped, noticing Shay was now awake and staring at her with sad eyes, knowing exactly what she must have seen.

"Sorry, I uh… I was trying to wake you and then uh…" Lauren trailed off.

"I know its ok, so you saw?"

"Yeah" she whispered; "What was his name?" she asked.

"Stefan" Shay sated; "I'm sorry I woke you" she said sincerely.

"Don't apologize, everyone has nightmares now and then or in your case every night." She gave a small smile which Shay returned; "Well hopefully If I succeed in my 'mission' then I won't have to worry about them ever again" she smiled.

"Right, you gonna be ok?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, scouts honor, go back to bed." The girl laughed.

"Ok, good night or…. morning I guess would be more appropriate" Lauren laughed as she walked back to her room. After seeing Shay's memory she knew that the young girl had many reasons for coming back, she also saw the vulnerability in the girl that she had never seen before, that even though she was tough and very direct she was still just a kid in her own way.

**Lauren (4 Hours later)**

Lauren walked slowly downstairs after having a shower, she looked around the apartment to find that Shay was no were in sight. **'Were is she?' **she thought. Another hour passed as she was lounging on the sofa watching the news, she sighed as there was nothing worth watching, just then she turned to the door opening to see Shay walking in smiling with what looked like a shopping bag.

"I have a surprise for you!" the young girl beamed.

Lauren raised her eyebrows but was intrigued; "What?"

Shay walked to the sofa and plopped down on the coffee table while opening the bag to pull out a wrapped rectangular box.

"Open it!" she said as she handed the box to Lauren.

Lauren ripped the paper off the box quickly but calmly and was surprised and a bit confused as she saw the contents; "A cell phone? You know I have one right?"

Shay rolled her eyes and sighed; "I know but you can't risk using yours, I mean they are probably monitoring your calls, so I got you a pre-paid cell with a blocked caller ID and unlimited calls so you can call whoever you want, say a certain Succubus with a love for leather." She smiled.

Lauren narrowed her eyes at the young girl; "What if she's moved on?" she said fearfully.

Shay laughed and met her eyes; "Feelings like yours' don't just go away…. I should know" she smiled.

"Call her, you know you want to" the young girl smirked.

Lauren laughed as she watched Shay walk off into her room, as soon as she heard her door close she pulled out the phone and dialed Bo's number, she hovered her thumb over the 'CALL' button, hesitant to press it.

"Press It!" Lauren heard Shay shout from her room and laughed, she pressed the button and heard the dial tone, waiting for Bo to answer.

**Bo (Clubhouse)**

Bo finished putting on her black leather jacket ready to head out to meet Dyson, the wolf texted her an hour ago saying he found something that might help find Lauren. She was just about to grab her phone when it lit up suddenly displaying an Unknown number on it.

She sighed before answering; _**"Hello?"**_

Lauren smiled; _**"You have no idea how good is to hear your voice"**_

Bo closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief; _**"Lauren? Are you ok? Where are you?" **_Bo yelled into the phone, she couldn't believe she was talking to her.

"_**Bo calm down, I'm fine and I'm safe as for where I am…. I can't tell you at least not yet, but trust me you don't need to worry about me ok?" **_Lauren let out hoping that it would calm the succubus down a bit.

"_**Ok I guess I'll let it go for now… It's just I uh… I miss you"**_

"_**I miss you too…. You have no Idea how much"**_

"_**Think I have a pretty good idea"**_ Bo laughed; _**"So… who is 'she'?"**_

"_**You mean Shay?"**_

"_**So she does have a name?"**_ Bo Huffed.

Lauren laughed; _**"You're not jealous are you? Because trust me there is nothing to worry about"**_

"_**Are you sure you can trust her?"**_

"_**Yes"**_ Lauren said without hesitation.

"_**Ok, so what's 'Shay' like?" **_Bo asked curiously.

They spent 2 hours talking, Lauren told Bo everything about Shay, including the fact that she was from the future. Bo laughed hysterically at first and told Lauren she thinks she might be losing it. Lauren then told her about the picture and texted her a shot of it. Safe to say Bo was speechless, if she had heard this from someone else she would have told them they were crazy but since it was coming from Lauren, she knew that she could believe her.

Lauren asked Bo about her being missing, but Bo was hesitant to talk about it, that and she had no memory of where she was taken to so Lauren didn't push her. They were still talking when Lauren noticed Shay come out of her room with a serious look on her face as she moved to the Sliding doors that led to the Balcony. Her face then had a fearful look as she motioned for Lauren to hang up the phone immediately.

"**Bo I have to go but I will call you later Ok?" **Lauren said trying to hurry.

"**Promise?"**

"**I Promise" **She said sighing.

"**Ok, uh Lauren…?"** Bo asked stammering.

"**Yeah?"**

"**I Love You" **Bo admitted smiling.

"**I Love you too" **she replied with a smile of her own.

Lauren hung up the phone and put it in her pocket, as she faced Shay with worried eyes; "What's wrong?

Shay met Lauren's eyes with a stare; "We're being watched" she whispered.

"Who is it?" the doctor asked.

"Too soon to tell, I can't see them but I **know **that they're there." She stated; "Should we leave?" Lauren asked.

"No, if they want you…. They'll have to come through me first" the girl said with a smirk.

30 Minutes later the door busted open to a very large man who looked like he was probably on some type of steroid;

Shay looked at Lauren; "Hey Doc, you uh… don't happen to know what kind of Fae he is do you?, cause I'm coming up empty here", Lauren studied the man coming up empty herself; "No sorry" she admitted.

"Give me the human now, or you die!" the man growled at the two women.

Shay smirked at him; "Umm….I'm gonna go with No! But hey, you're welcome to try and get through me to get her." She goaded.

"With pleasure" he charged at Shay tensing up his muscles; seeing this she ran for him, making a slide as she ran. She slid though the arch between his legs grabbing his feet and pulling forcefully as she did so.

Lauren watched on as the man smacked his head face first on the hard floor, she could tell by the impact that something was probably broken and judging by the blood it was something bad.

Shay used her hands and feet to jump back up, going over to the man and turning him over. The girl grabbed him by the throat and looked into his eyes deeply; Lauren knew what this meant, she was compelling him.

"Who sent you?" she yelled.

"The Morrigan" he stated under her trance.

"Why?"

"She wants the doctor"

"Ye I figured that out, why does she want her?"

"To enlist the Succubus to kill the Una Mens"

Lauren gasped, walking over to the two addressing him herself; "What does Bo have to do with this?" He didn't answer at first until Shay put more pressure on his throat; "Answer the Lady's question!" she pressed.

"The Morrigan knows the Succubus will do anything to protect her family, including the doctor, when the Una Mens kill her for trying to go after them, The Morrigan will finally have what she has always wanted…. Bo dead." He finished.

Shay looked at Lauren with a worried gaze, Lauren looked like she was going to collapse; Shay looked deeper into the man's eyes; "You will forget everything that you saw, you will go back to 'Evony' and tell her that you had no luck in finding her….. After that, walk until your feet bleed." She hissed at him.

Shay got up off the man and watched as he walked out of the door still in a trance like state. Lauren was frozen in place, she had no idea what to do now, should she call Bo and warn her? She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Shay's hand on her arm, she turned to the young girl with a tired expression.

"It's not safe here anymore, we have to go." Shay sighed.

"Where?" the doctor asked.

"To the Safest place you know"

Lauren sighed before answering know what the girl was thinking; "Bo."

…**..**

**A/N: Moving things along, trying to make it more intense, love to know what you think and thanks for reading ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Can I just say I love you guys, and I'm finding this hole fan fiction thing soooo addictive, so like I said some of you have figured out who Shay is but like I said I meant for that to happen, in the last chapter you saw a little glimpse into her future but there is more to come I promise plus some future peeps might make an appearance too, so here we go!**

…**..**

**Bo & Company (Clubhouse)**

"She called you?!" Dyson said shocked.

Bo had spent the last hour explaining to her friends that Lauren called and explained everything Lauren told her about Shay, which other than the fact that she was from the future wasn't much. When she said the word 'Future' in regards to Shay her friends looked at her as if they worried about her but once she showed them all the photo they quickly wiped that look off their faces, although Trick was very skeptical.

"Yeah, she said that she was safe and that I shouldn't worry" Bo answered him.

"Wait so you're telling me that this chick that has been protecting the Doc all this time is from the Future? What if she is a Terminator?!" Kenzi piped up slightly panicking.

"That would be so cool!" Tamsin added.

"Kenz, she is not a Terminator, this is real life" Bo huffed.

"Yeah well I never thought a Succubus was real and then I met you, ha!" Kenzi argued.

"Good one!" Tamsin said high fiving the goth at the same time.

"Touché" Bo smiled in defeat. Dyson stepped in between the two best friends and pressed on; "So that's it we are just supposed to wait till she calls back?" Bo looked at him; "You have a better idea?"

He nodded; "Yeah I do actually, I got given this today" he held out an evidence bag that housed a large knife with blood on it. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well I took in the scent and it's not Lauren's, I think it might belong to this 'Shay' girl, I think I can follow the scent to her" he finished.

Bo thought to herself if he could find them she would have the blonde back, on the other hand if he did find them and someone followed that would only put her in danger.

"No" she said simply.

"No? What do you mean No? Bo we have to find her, we can't trust this girl!" he argued.

Bo sighed; "But Lauren does…. And that's enough for me" Just then they all heard a knock at the door.

Dyson looked at Bo; "Expecting someone?" Bo met his eyes; "No".

Dyson, Tamsin, Kenzi and Trick all armed up waiting for Bo to open the door who was also wielding a dagger. Bo opened the door to holding up her dagger ready to attack only to find a Young brunette staring at her; "I hope you don't do that every time someone knocks the door?" Shay smirked.

Shay stepped aside to reveal a smiling Lauren, Bo dropped her dagger to the floor and embraced her in a passionate hug, holding her tight as if she was afraid the blonde would disappear. Shay frowned and circled around the two lovers; "Ookay I'm just gonna get out of your way…" she trailed off as she walked into the main house.

Bo and Lauren rested their foreheads together; "I missed you so much" the brunette admitted; "I missed you too, you have no idea" Lauren smiled. Lauren broke the embrace and laced Bo's hand in her own and led her back into the house to their friends.

"Doc! Good to have you back, Bo-Bo here has been a miserable….", "Don't you dare Kenz!" Bo cut her off. Dyson walked over to Lauren and put his hand on her shoulder; "Welcome Home Lauren" he smiled and she returned it.

Lauren nodded silently thanking him, she then motioned for Shay to stand beside her in front of everyone; "Everyone this is Shay" Shay smiled and gave a small wave; "What Up?" the girl send nonchalantly.

Bo moved to stand in front of Shay and extended her hand to the younger brunette; "I guess I owe you one for keeping her safe" Shay brushed Bo off; "Na don't mention it" she replied sternly. Bo lowered her hand and nodded she couldn't help but feel like she had seen the girl somewhere before, she shook the thought from her head and looked back at Lauren.

"Not that I am not happy to see you, because really I am but I thought you said it wasn't safe for you here?" the succubus addressed the blonde; "It's not but we had to come back…. Shay?" the doctor looked to Shay to continue.

"Oh yeah, well uh basically we were attacked earlier and the guy said that Evony was going to use you to kill The Una Mens." She finished.

"Why would I kill them?" Bo frowned.

"Because if they were no more then, Lauren here and all of your friends would be safe."

Lauren looked at Bo and continued; "She knows that you wouldn't stand a chance and probably get killed yourself in the process hence getting what she has always wanted."

"Me Dead" Bo said simply, Lauren nodded.

Dyson walked up to Shay looking at the girl skeptically; "That still doesn't explain why you are here" Shay gave him a smirk; "Well that's my business now isn't it?" He could tell this girl was going to be trouble, but after hearing what she was capable of the shifter was weary not to push her buttons too much.

"Shay, stop it" Lauren said pulling the younger girl away who immediately listened. Shay rolled at Lauren playfully; "Ok now that you guys have been reunited I'm just gonna go deal with The Una Mens douchbags because I don't think you are going to want bounty hunter's bashing down your door wanting to kill you all now that you are all together." She sighed.

Bo laughed; "Um you're new here so maybe you don't know but, every Fae in town knows who's house this is, trust me they will think twice." She said proudly.

Just as Bo finished talking the door crashed open, revealing a skinny guy in a black cloak, who was wielding a crossbow. He aimed it at Bo, just as he pulled the trigger Shay stepped in front of her.

Dyson ran after the guy who backed up and ran out of the door as fast as he could, leaving the rest to watch Shay fall to the ground with an Arrow in the middle of her upper back, just as she fell to the floor she stared at Bo angrily; "You were saying?!"

Lauren helped Shay up as the younger girl leaned on the red couch for support. Kenzi, Tamsin, Trick and Bo were astonished that the girl was Alive let alone up and walking, Bo looked at Lauren who didn't really seemed phased.

"Pull it out, I can't reach Lauren… just pull the damn thing out….. It hurts" she huffed out.

Lauren grabbed the middle of the arrow and pulled hard, not a second later the arrow was out and Shay's wound was healing.

Bo's eyes widened in shock at what she witnessed but before she could even utter a word, Trick beat her to it; "What are you?" he looked at her with a frown.

"Wow, rude much? The girl smirked; "I could tell you, but wouldn't it be much more fun if it were a surprise?" Trick looked at Lauren hoping for an answer; "She won't tell me either, but does it really matter?"

Kenzi walked up to Shay slowly and studied her now closed wound. "Are you a Terminator?" she asked 50% hoping that she was because it would be super cool; "What the hell is a Terminator?" she said confused.

"Are you serious right now?" the goth argued; "Dude I have so much to teach you" the goth smiled.

"I look forward to it" the young brunette smirked.

Not 5 minutes later Dyson returned informing the group that he lost the shooter's scent after a few blocks. Trick was silent and always stealing quick glances at Shay, the blood king then asked Dyson to take him back to the Dahl so he could call it a night. Tamsin and Kenzi also retreated to their room, not before Kenzi told Shay that she will have to sit down with her and have a Terminator movie marathon.

Which only left Bo, Lauren and Shay in the living room; "So uh …. I guess I should probably go" the young girl said as she made her way to the door; "Go where?" the doctor asked.

"Back to my place" Shay Laughed.

"You already said it wasn't safe"

"I meant for you, trust me I can take care of myself" she smiled.

"Shay I don't want you to go back there by yourself" Lauren pressed.

Shay sighed; "Lauren…"

"You can stay here" Bo interrupted the two.

"What?" Lauren and Shay said in unison.

"Yeah why not I mean we have plenty of room and doesn't hurt to have another fighter around to help if things get hairy." Both women just looked at her with a blank stare.

"So it's settled then Lauren and I will share my bed…" the succubus said grinning; "…. And you can take the couch" she finished.

Shay looked at the couch questionably; "Great", she said mockingly.

Lauren glared at the young girl, Shay rolled her eyes; "I mean Thanks that's very nice of you"

The Doctor smiled at her as Bo watched their interactions she couldn't help but feel a little jealous, even though she knew there was nothing between them, she envied the closeness of the two. Bo silently studied Shay's aura, but was shocked to see that she couldn't see one which made her have more questions about the young girl after all there wasn't one Person, Human or Fae that she couldn't read.

But Shay was an enigma to say the least, although she didn't need to see her aura to know that Shay didn't really like her and that just made her wonder why. **'Maybe she just needs to get to know me?' **she thought simply or the more disturbing **'Maybe I'm the evil she came back to stop'** Bo was pulled out of her thoughts when Lauren placed her hand on her arm, immediately feeling the calming sensation wash over her she smiled at the blonde who then asked if she could grab a blanket and a pillow for Shay to use on the couch.

As Bo made her way upstairs to get what was asked, Lauren looked at Shay who was staring out of one of the barely boarded up windows.

"You Ok?" the blonde asked.

"I'm Fine" she stated

"You don't look fine"

"Then stop looking" Lauren frowned and looked down.

"Lauren… I'm sorry it's just that…. I'm worried that if I don't deal with The Una Mens soon that something bad is gonna happen" Shay admitted quietly.

Lauren walked over the young girl and put both hands on her shoulders; "Look at me".

Shay looked up and met Lauren's eyes; "You will deal with them….but not now, now we all just need to get some rest, it's been a long day." The blonde smiled reassuringly, Shay sighed and nodded. The Young girl knew that Lauren was right, dealing with the Una Mens was dangerous and wasn't something that would come easy so she knew that she needed to bide her time.

Five minutes later Bo prodded down the stairs with a Big pillow and blanket interrupting the two;

"You going to be Ok down here?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine… Promise" the young brunette smiled.

"Ok well call me if you need anything ok?"

"I won't but thanks"

Lauren laughed and walked to Bo following her up the stairs, once the couple were in Bo's bedroom, Lauren walked over to the bed to take of her shoes and jacket. Just as she finished, she felt strong arms wrap around her midsection hugging her tightly from behind. Lauren smiled as she felt Bo place a light kiss on her neck.

"Tired Babe?" the succubus whispered.

"Mhmm" the blonde moaned quietly.

"What do you say we get under the covers then? To sleep, I promise to keep my hands to myself"

Lauren laughed and turned in the embrace looking deeply into Bo's eyes. She captured Bo's lips in an intimate kiss that silently said everything they needed to say to each other. After a couple of minutes Lauren pulled away and both women rested their foreheads against one another.

"Sounds good" the blonde smiled with her eyes closed taking in the warmth of the brunette.

An hour later everyone was fast asleep, all except one. Shay lay awake on the couch playing with the ring that Stefan gave her, she thought of what was happening back in her time, if her friends and family were ok…. Or alive. She also thought about her plan to fix everything, to save her future.

But there was one thing she knew for sure, tomorrow the Una Mens were leaving, even if it meant killing them one by one herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

**A/N: Just have to say again, love you guys, so glad you like Shay. Anyway enough from me, enjoy ****J**

**Chapter 5: Questions**

**Clubhouse**

Everyone was downstairs having breakfast courtesy of the good doctor and her magical cooking skills, Lauren, Bo and Kenzi sat at the large kitchen island eating pancakes. Tamsin had already left to get to work, no rest for the Detective. Shay was outside getting some clothes from her car to change into.

Today was the day, Shay didn't really have a plan so to speak she was just going to wing it.

The three women were laughing as Lauren was telling some stories about what she had been up to when she was living with the young brunette. Shay entered the room interrupting them; "What are you guys talking about?" she asked simply.

"Stuff" the blonde replied.

Shay went to grab her Dark Red jacket and slipped it on, Lauren raised her eyebrows wondering where she was going.

"Where are going?"

"Got some things to take care of" Shay said quickly

"Dude why don't you just relax and come have some pancakes with us?" Kenzi asked.

"Thanks but I didn't come here to relax" Shay finished walking out of the door, she was too quick that Lauren had no time to stop her.

Bo place her hand gently on Lauren's arm; "She knows what she's doing right? The succubus asked.

"I hope so" the doctor whispered.

**Clubhouse (Outside)**

Shay was making her way to her car when she felt a presence behind her, she narrowed her eyes to the right without turning her head, smirked as she waited for whoever it was to strike.

Just as the attacker swung his weapon aiming at the girl's head, she ducked and turned around so that now she was behind him, as the attacker stumbled forward his weapon hitting nothing but air, Shay saw an opening as she walked up behind him grabbing his neck from behind and twisting forcefully, once she heard a snapping noise she released her hold on him letting his lifeless body drop to the ground.

"Poor sap, guess he shoulda known better" she said aloud. Suddenly she felt a sharp stab in her neck as she turned around she saw another man and just as she went to strike him her vision went blurry, she started to feel weak and fell to her knees before falling over completely, just as she lost consciousness she heard the man laugh; "The Morrigan sends her regards, but don't worry you will see her soon enough".

The man picked up the young girl and placed in the back of an unmarked van. Once he got in the driver's seat he started up the engine and drove off.

**The Dahl**

Since it wasn't open yet the bar was empty. Trick was behind the bar cleaning the beer glasses and stacking them accordingly when Dyson walked in.

"Trick we have a problem" the wolf said with a frown.

"What is it friend?

"I didn't want to say anything yesterday, I didn't want to cause an argument"

"Dyson what is it?" the barkeep pressed.

"This 'Shay' girl, her scent is something I have never smelt before, something unusual"

"What do you mean?" Trick said frowning.

"Well… I smelt Fae and ….." the wolf trailed off.

"And what Dyson?"

"….Human" he finished.

Trick stared at him with a shocked expression, he could not believe what he was hearing right now, a Human/Fae Hybrid, it was impossible the only Hybrid he had heard of was Taft. Hundreds of thoughts now roamed Trick's mind but the one that stayed at the forefront was; **'What is she?'**

**Dark Fae Compound (Dungeons)**

Shay opened her eyes and immediately felt groggy; "Always be on your guard…. Urghh rookie mistake!" the girl said to herself. Coming out of her haze she noticed she was chained to a metal chair, she tried breaking free to no avail and sighed.

She took in her surroundings seeing that she was in a cold room, brick walls, only one window, medium size with bars on them and a big steel door right in front of her. The young brunette sighed; "Great… just great".

Not 20 minutes later she watched the door open to none other than The Morrigan herself entering the room with the same man who grabbed her, Evony walking slowly as if she was a model walking down a catwalk. She couldn't help but notice Shay still failing to break free of her chains;

"Reinforced steel honey, you're not going anywhere" Evony smiled.

"Aw damn there goes my plan to rip your spleen through you're back" Shay smirked.

"Cockiness will get you nowhere honey"

"Did you actually want something… cause I have places to be so…."

Evony smiled; "I got your message, subtle…."

"One tries" the young girl said still smirking.

"My friend Cole here also tells me that you killed his brother Vincent?"

"You mean the guy who tried to smash my head in with a crowbar?" Shay asked.

Evony nodded to the girl; "That's him… Anything you have to say for yourself?"

Shay met her eyes; "He started it" she said plainly.

Evony couldn't help but laugh, she was impressed that this girl showed no fear in the face of death, she couldn't help but admire that courage.

"Leave us Cole" Evony addressed the man behind her.

"But..." He started; "NOW!" she cut him off.

Shay smiled and nodded her head to him; "Later" she said mockingly as she watched him leave the room and shut the door behind him.

Evony stood in front of Shay with her arms folded; "What's your name?" she asked.

"Uh I can't tell you that" Shay stated.

"Why not!" Evony said frustrated.

"Cause you're a Stranger" they young girl smirked.

Evony got very angry that the girl was being short with her she didn't have time for petty games, she walked forward and grabbed Shay's throat staring at her face, wrong move.

"You think this is a game little girl!" she shouted.

"No ma'am…" the girl said right before she put her compulsion to work, she looked deeply into Evony's eyes and continued; "Now you're going to get your mitts off me and then you are going to unlock these chains…"

Evony dropped her hand, took the key out of her pocket and unlocked Shay's restraints. Shay shook off the chains from her arms and stood up facing Evony once more; "Good, now you're gonna go outside and tell your friend Cole that I am of no use to you, then lead him away…." Evony obeyed as she made her way out of the room.

Shay smiled and opened the door a smidge to see if it was clear, as she watched Evony lead Cole away she quietly slipped out of the room and made her way to the exit which took her only 5 minutes to find.

Walking out into the fresh air of the street Shay though to herself; **'There's an hour of my life I'll never get back'**. She started walking and as she got to the end of the road hailed a cab to take her back to the Clubhouse.

**Clubhouse**

30 Minutes later Shay walked into the clubhouse only to be jumped on and pulled into a tight hug by a shaky Lauren.

"Oh My God! Where have you been?!" Lauren asked worriedly.

"I'd tell you… but you're kinda choking me…." Shay barely got out. Lauren let the girl go and looked at her seriously.

"We saw the dead body outside, what happened?" Bo asked.

"Oh yeah that was Vincent we had a little disagreement and he lost" the girl added.

"Dude you broke the guy's neck" Kenzi exclaimed.

"Yeah…. Uh Adrenaline" she smiled.

"Where were you?" Lauren asked; Shay looked at her and sighed; "Well after vinny went down, his ass of a brother Cole, stuck a needle in my neck and van napped me" She finished scoffing.

"Where did he take you?" Bo asked.

"Well I woke up chained to a chair in the Dark Compound so…"

"The Morrigan?" Shay nodded.

"What did the wicked witch of the Dark want?" Kenzi asked.

"I dunno, didn't really stick around long enough for her to tell me" the young girl smirked.

"You sure you're ok?" Lauren asked seriously. Shay looked at her and smiled; "Yeah I'm fine, I just came back to get my car, still got stuff to do" she smiled.

Before Lauren could utter another word Shay was already out the door.

"That is **one **bitchy future girl" Kenzi added.

"Tell me about it" Bo said agreeing with the Goth.

**The Dahl (Trick's Lair)**

Trick was just coming out of his Vault when he saw Shay standing by one of his shelves where he kept ingredients for various uses, He watched her as she picked up a red jar, opened it and took in the scent.

"What do you think you're doing?" the man said curiously.

"Nothing…. You keep this stuff forever you know that?" Shay turned around to face him; "What's the matter gramps, not scared of little old me are ya? She smiled.

"Not Scared…. Curious"

Shay smiled; "I think it's time you and I had a little chat" she finished.

Trick stared at the girl with a frown, to say that he was intrigued by Shay would be an understatement. He would love nothing more than to ask her every question that came to his mind but he knew she probably wouldn't give answers up that easily.

"You read my mind" he smiled.

…

**A/N: So I think things are moving along nicely, hopefully will have another chapter up later tonight. As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading ****J**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ties that Bind

**A/N: I see some of you are wondering what type of Fae Shay Is and why she has the powers she has, so don't worry I did expect this, and hopefully this chapter will clear that right up. Enjoy ****J**

**Chapter 6: The Ties that Bind**

**The Dahl (Trick's Lair)**

Trick and Shay were caught in a staring match for about 10 minutes before Shay spoke ending the silence.

"You asked me yesterday **'What' **I was…. And judging by the way you're looking at me right now I would say you have a theory" she said.

Trick nodded at the young girl. "Care to share **'Trickster'**?" she smiled.

Trick began; "Dyson came to me earlier to tell me about your scent…." Shay sighed; "I figured as much, go on"

"He said you are different, Fae but somehow… also Human" he trailed.

"Well hasn't he been a busy wolf, you really want the truth?" she asked.

"I can handle it"

"Everyone thinks they can, until they can't" she advised.

"Try Me?" he stated.

"Actually I think I wanna hear your theory" she smirked.

"You're a Hybrid aren't you?"

_***Silence***_

"I am **'The' **Hybrid actually" she corrected him.

"Meaning?" he frowned.

"Meaning I am a born Hybrid, I wasn't created like that guy… what was his name? Oh yeah Taft, not like him" she laughed.

Trick gulped and kept staring at the girl; "So why are you here?" he asked.

"'**Here**' in the Past, or '**here'** with you?"

"First one"

"I don't want to live in a world filled with death anymore, sometimes you have to sacrifice everyone you love for the bigger picture" she said sadly.

Trick huffed; "There is no bigger picture than family". Shay turned with a frustrated look; "Well listen up because the world I grew up in, families barely existed I never had a chance to know mine!" she yelled.

"That's not my fault"

"Yet" she stated firmly.

"Is that what you want? Revenge for what happened to you?" he asked. Shay looked at him and laughed; "You really think I would be protecting you if I wanted to kill you… Trust me if I wanted you dead, you would be" she replied coldly.

"Look I didn't come here to argue with you Trick" she sighed and gave the man an apologetic look.

"Then why did you come?"

"I was told to give you this…." She trailed off as she revealed an envelope from her back pocket, she walked slowly over to Trick and placed it in front of him on the desk.

"…. And then to leave you with it" she finished walking to the stairs before stopping and looking back at Trick; "I'll be in the bar…. When you're ready" she finished walking up the stairs.

Trick watched the girl leave before looking back down to the envelope, turning it over he saw it was sealed with a brand that he knew very well. Especially since it was his own.

He broke the seal with a small dagger that he kept in his desk and pulled out the letter that was enclosed. He grasped the letter with both hands, looked down and started to read the page.

_**Trick**_

_**You are probably wondering right now if this is all real, trust me when I say I know exactly how you are feeling because not 25 years ago I was you sitting in the same dusty chair that you are right now reading this very page. You are also wondering if you can trust Shay, you can.**_

_**She can be hard headed and at times downright dangerous but she didn't have a normal life like most children, she suffered through something very traumatic when she was a child and it was only 4 years ago that I found her again.**_

_**Now for the next part, you might want to stay seated for this old man, have you wondered why you feel like you have a connection with Shay? Why you feel like you can trust her even if you are weary of doing so? Think about it Trick, who does Shay remind you of, the person you are thinking about right now…. **_'Bo' he thought.

_**That's right, Shay is your Great Granddaughter, now I know what you are thinking, she is half human… how is this? Go to your book shelf, pull out the book on Succubi, chapter 6, you can set me down while you do so.**_

Trick did as he was told, as he set the letter down he couldn't help but feel like he was dreaming, he was following orders from his future self, **'This is what going crazy must feel like' **he thought as he walked over to the book shelf and pulled out the suggested book.

As he sat back down he skimmed the book for the page that the letter said finding it not 2 minutes later, he traced each word with is finger and read to himself.

'_**Chapter VI – Succubi & Chosen Mates'**_

'_**A succubus does not discriminate gender, therefore has the right to choose either to be her chosen mate.**_

_**If a Male is chosen reproduction is straight forward although depending on the age of the Succubus, conception can take Years if not centuries.**_

_**If a Female is chosen reproduction roles are reversed, meaning that said Succubus will have the ability to reproduce through her Chi, joining her life force with the females' in turn creating new life that the chosen mate will then carry to term. **_

_**WARNING: A succubus's chi is very potent meaning if she is to choose a female mate, conception will be rather easy and very fast.'**_

Trick finished reading the book and sat back in his chair, confused by what he just read, even if Shay was the child of Bo & Lauren, the doctor is human, which means technically speaking Shay herself should be all Human.

Once he had processed the information in his head he took a calming breath and picked the letter back up to finish reading rather anxious to see what was to come next.

_**Yes Lauren is human and therefore technically Shay should also be human, but we both know how special Bo is and more importantly how powerful she is. I know you feel like you are going crazy right now but trust me I was there the day Shay was born and it was truly a magical day.**_

Trick couldn't help but smile at the statement.

_**But I have also seen the bad that you will soon live through, and that is why Shay is there with you. She went back to save her family and in doing so will also save the world from something very evil and Monstrous. Anyway I think I have taken up enough of your time, go to Shay, she will explain the rest.**_

_**Good luck Old Man and remember Bonds of Family are sacred…. Don't take them for granted.**_

Trick sighed and placed the letter on the desk before looking to the stairs, he took a deep breath before making his way to the bar to speak to his future Great Granddaughter.

'**A therapist would have a feel day talking to me' **he thought as he reached the stairs.

**Clubhouse (Bo's Bedroom)**

The air that surrounded Bo and Lauren as they nakedly snuggled under the covers of Bo's bed was thick with there earlier Lovemaking session. Both women were content and couldn't stop smiling as they stared into each other's eyes.

"5 months is a long time" the blonde moaned.

"Sure is doc" the succubus smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I forgot how much I missed this, you and me" Lauren said as she pulled away.

"I didn't"

"I didn't mean it like that it's just I didn't really have time to think about anything other than were my next hideout was gonna be" the blonde said sadly.

Bo stroked Lauren's cheek and kissed her forehead; "I know, you don't ever have to worry about that again"

"I know"

"You're always safe with me"

"I know that too" the doctor hummed in agreement.

"But I am glad that Shay was there for you, she's uh… certainly one of a kind"

"Ye she is, I know she acts tough but in some ways she is still just a kid….. In the 3 months that I've known her she has never really opened up to me" the blonde sighed.

"Maybe she is afraid of getting hurt?" Bo questioned.

"Maybe, but I do know that she gave up a lot to come back here…. 2 days ago I woke up to hear her screaming…."

"Why?"

"…..Shay gets nightmares nearly every night, I tried to wake her up one time and when I touched her it was weird it was like I was there….. She was with a guy, saying goodbye to him. She was heartbroken, she didn't tell me anything about him but I can tell that she loved him very much" she finished.

"What was his name?" the brunette asked.

"Stefan…. That's all I know she won't tell me anything else, maybe you should try talking to her? Get to know her?" Lauren said smugly.

"Uh no I don't think so, have you seen the way she is around me…. Lauren she hates me, which is weird since she doesn't even know me or ….. Maybe she does and that's why she is here" Bo rambled.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I am the evil she came to stop? Bo asked worriedly.

"Bo that's ridiculous, she would have told me…"

"Would she?" the succubus cut her off.

"Yes trust me, I know you there is not a mean bone in your body…. And you need to believe that right now" Lauren said seriously.

"But…" the brunette started; "No! Not a chance in hell" the blonde cut her off.

The spent the rest of the night reconnecting again and again, until they were so spent they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The Dahl**

Trick finally made it to the bar where he found shay helping herself to a bottle of 8th century old bourbon. He studied the girl and realised now the resemblance in so many ways, he couldn't believe it, he was now a great grandfather…. Or will be, **'This is going to be so confusing' **he thought.

He walked behind the bar until he stopped right in front of the girl. Shay had poured two glassed ready.

"You look like you could use it" she said as she pushed the glass to him.

"Thanks" he gulped it down straight.

"So…"

"So…" he mirrored.

Shay poured another drink; "What do you wanna know Gramps?"

…**..**

**A/N: Ok, hope I did that justice, it will probably be a day until I update again, got some stuff going on tomorrow but don't worry I will be back, not giving up this story. Love to know what you think and thanks for stopping by ****J**


	7. Chapter 7: Taking Charge

**A/N: Okay, just realised I made a massive boo boo, the date on the back of the Future Picture is supposed to be 2015 not 18, 8 is right above 5 on my keyboard and I must have pressed by accident so my apologies, I have changed that in the first chapter no so no worries, I type fast and I make mistakes. But I am glad that you liked the last chapter, you guys are awesome! So back to the story.**

…

**Chapter 7: Taking Charge**

**The Dahl**

"So …. Are we close?" Trick asked wondering.

Shay looked at him and chuckled; "Yeah, you're awesome Grandpa!" she said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, after the event happened….. We got really close" she said looking down.

"Event?" he frowned.

"I can't tell you, it will mess with the timeline" she stated.

"Ok… you said I was awesome, can you talk about that?"

"Yeah, you're the best I love hanging out with you" she smiled.

Trick looked at the girl surprised, he still couldn't believe it but as he looked into his Great Granddaughter's eyes he felt a wash of calmness go over him.

"I have to say I am glad, I never was the greatest father to my own daughter, and I did nothing to find Bo when she was growing up, it means a lot that I could at least make up for it somehow"

"You do" she said.

"I see it now" he said.

"See what?"

"The resemblance…. To Bo I mean"

Shay frowned; "I am nothing like her"

"Hit a nerve?"

"No... Maybe" she tailed off; "Look I was wondering if I could maybe crash her, until I figure out a game plan…. Kinda feel like 5th wheel being at the clubhouse ya know?" she asked.

"Of course, you can have the guest room, it would be nice to have the company" he smiled.

"So… yesterday you said you wanted to get rid of the Una Mens?" he continued.

"Yeah, I was actually thinking of getting on with it, kind of on a deadline" she smiled.

"How do you intend to do it? They have the ability to use any Fae's power against them"

"Yeah well I'm not just any Fae" she said proudly.

"That's what still confuses me… you are part Human which obviously comes from Lauren and you are part Fae which comes from Bo…" Shay nodded for him to continue.

"So you are part succubus correct?" he finished.

"Well, technically I am more evolved than both species…" Trick made a face of pure confusion.

"Every ability I have is more or less an evolvement of all of Bo's powers… For example, Bo has to feed to heal…. I can heal without feeding…. Are you following so far?" she asked.

Trick nodded.

"Where Bo can sway by touch only for it to wear off… All I have to do is look into their eyes and they obey…. And its permanent, the only one who can reverse it is me…." The barkeep just stared

"Plus I'm stronger, faster and my senses aren't too shabby either" she chuckled.

"What about your blood?" he asked fearfully.

"I dunno, never really checked" she said honestly.

"Really?" he asked; "Nope, does it matter?" she asked.

"I guess not… So basically the Una Mens won't be able to mirror your powers?" Shay Nodded.

"No I am part of a new species, they have no control over that" she said simply.

"So what do you intend to do?" he asked.

"Nothing special, just gonna tell them to leave" she said pouring another glass.

"I don't think they are open to negotiating requests" he reasoned.

Shay met his eyes and smirked; "Who said it was a request? I never said I'd ask nicely"

The two kept conversing for another hour, just going over some tactics, but that didn't stop Trick from trying to pry Shay for more information, he had no luck.

Trick decided against opening the bar today as he felt was to shook up by all the information to work for 12 hours, but that didn't stop Kenzi from crashing through the door and ordering a drink.

"Yo Trickster, shots straight up!" she shouted as she noticed Shay sitting at the bar.

"Hey Future Girl, what you doing here?" Shay smiled at the human; "Just getting a drink, Trick has good bourbon" she answered.

"I'm more of a Tequila kinda girl…. But who doesn't love some good whiskey" she smiled as she went to down her shot in one.

"Bottoms up…" she raised her glass to clink with Shay; "Down the hatch" Shay smiled.

Both girls made a face as they felt the fiery liquid burn their throats. Just as their faces returned to normal, Bo and Lauren walked in the Dahl hand in hand. Shay turned to Trick with a face that said **'Here we go'**. Trick gave her a reassuring smile, the man still wanted to know why Shay was so hostile towards Bo but he didn't want to push too much.

"Hey Guys" Bo smiled.

"Good evening ladies" Trick greeted smiling.

"No open tonight Trick?" Lauren asked. Trick sighed before answering; "No, thought I deserved a day off" he smiled.

"Good for you dude" the Goth returned.

"Well hate to drink and run but got a council of emotionless robots to deal with" Shay said getting off her stool. She turned to Trick before leaving; "See you later Trick?" The barkeep nodded and smiled.

Just as she made her way to the door she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful" Lauren said sincerely.

"I will be" Shay winked at the blonde before heading out to her car.

Bo looked at Lauren and could see the worry in her eyes, she kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear; "I'll go with her"

Lauren smiled and nodded a silent thank you to the succubus, Bo turned and ran out to catch the young girl before she took off. Bo spotted her car and quickly got in the passenger side.

Shay turned and looked straight at her; "What the hell are you doing?" she frowned.

"Being your backup" Bo said.

"I don't need backup… get out"

"Ok look obviously you have a problem with me but if you are going to take on the Una Mens you are gonna need me there" Bo shouted.

"I don't need anyone" the girl argued.

"Drive"

"Sure… just get out first" Shay ordered.

"Nope" Bo folded her arms standing her ground.

"No wonder people don't take you seriously, you act like a child!" Shay huffed; "Ok, you really want to come with… Fine, let's go" the girl shouted as she put the car into drive and sped off.

"Buckle up Bo-Bo" she ordered with a scowl.

Bo did as she was told with a scowl of her own. **'What is her deal?' **she thought.

**The Una Mens' Chamber**

The Six Fae were standing in a straight line looking up with their eyes closed mumbling something in Latin. Shay and Bo made their way into the centre of the room causing them to look up and stare at them.

"So how do you wanna do this" Bo whispered.

"Without you" Shay spat back.

The Keeper was the first to speak up; "Who are you to enter our Chambers uninvited?" she asked.

Shay smiled and stepped forward; "I'm the girl who's come to suggest you seek another place to move your weirdness to"

"We acknowledge your proposition…. And we refuse" the keeper said plainly.

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear here, this isn't a request…. I am here at the behest of The Blood King himself" the girl added.

Bo widened her eyes but stayed back, a part of her really wanted to see the young girl in action.

The Keeper took a step forward and looked Shay dead in the eyes studying her; "What are you?" she asked.

"I'm the new girl…" Shay smirked before head butting the Keeper hard in the face, breaking her nose as she pulled away.

Bo's mouth hung open as she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Suddenly 5 monks walked out of the shadows armed with weapons, but they didn't seem interested in the succubus.

Shay grabbed the Keeper by the collar of her yarn blazer and pulled her to her feet. She then moved behind her and wrapped her hand around her neck from behind; "Uh Uh, I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it!" she warned.

She then turned her eyes to the Keeper and spoke in her ear; "Didn't see that coming did ya?" she goaded.

The Keeper struggled under the girl's strength; "What is it you want girl?" she asked.

"You… gone" she hissed in her ear; "As of now your rights her are now revoked…" She said turning to the Keeper's cohorts.

"…. And Keeper? Looks like it's your lucky day, because out of respect for the Blood King I will give you this one chance…" the Keeper kept struggling; "And what would that be?" she asked.

"…. I will allow you to live, however you are now banished…. If I so much as see a trace of you and your kind in this city again, it will not bode well for you…. Do you **understand**" she said sternly.

The Keeper admitted defeat and nodded. Shay released her hold on the women and watched as she ordered her people to stand down and walk away.

Shay walked back to a still shocked Bo and faced the Keeper one last time on her way out; "You have 24 hours to pack up and leave, you keep your word and I'll keep mine…." She trailed off walking to the exit.

Bo still flabbergasted stood frozen for a couple of seconds as she watched The Una Mens defeated by a young girl. She then followed Shay back to her car.

The two brunettes got in the car without a spoken word, the young girl started up the car and drove back to the Dahl.

"So that was… intense huh?" the succubus asked.

"For you maybe…. I seen people do a lot worse for much less" the girl replied.

"That Bad?"

"Sorry to tell you but the Future isn't all Unicorns and Rainbows" Shay mocked.

"You wanna tell me why you hate me so much?"

"Not really"

"Well at least you're direct"

"How about we play the quiet game ok…. Go" Shay said.

'**Wow'** the succubus thought. Bo couldn't believe how bitchy this girl was, she was impressed.

It was going on 10pm when they finally got back to the bar. Both women walked in and were immediately probed for questions.

Dyson and Tamsin had also shown up while they were gone to stop by for an after work drink.

Shay looked at Trick and the others with a smirk; "It's done" Trick smiled wide and offered her a drink which she gladly accepted.

"Ding Dong the Una Mens are gone!" Kenzi shouted raising her glass.

"I can't believe it…. It's over, we're safe" Lauren added.

Shay looked at the group, looked down and sighed.

"For Now…" she trailed off walking to the bathroom.

The group of friends watched the young girl walk off sadly, **'How could she not be happy right now?'** they all thought to themselves.

…

**A/N: I know cliff-hanger but don't worry I will try to get the next chapter up later tonight and I know you are all wondering when Bo and Lauren will find out but we are only on 7 so don't worry we will get there, as always let me know what you think and thanks for reading ****J**


	8. Chapter 8: 50 Shades of Shay

**A/N: Ok, moving on now to a little peek into Shay's future, just an appetiser for what's to come. So glad that you guys like the conflict between Shay and Bo and we will delve deeper into that as well. So on we go ****J**

…

**Chapter 8: 50 Shades of Shay**

…

**The Dahl (Bathroom)**

Shay was happy that the others felt safe, getting rid of the Una Mens was a big step in her plan but it **was** just a step. She still had more to look out for including 'Him'.

The young brunette turned on the Fawcett and watched the cold water stream out into the sink, she cupped both her hand under the tap, filling them with water. Shay splashed the water on her face and immediately felt the refreshing feeling.

Shay opened her eyes and leaned against the sink with both hands grasping the sides. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment to compose herself before looking down glancing at Stefan's ring. She was brought back to the thought of one of the better moments that took place in her messed up life.

…

_**2037 (Unknown Location)**_

"_**Will you marry me?" Stefan said smiling.**_

"_**You have to ask me now? In this place?" Shay said smirking.**_

_**The two youngsters were sitting in what appeared to be a burn out Dahl, all they could hear was creaks that were coming from the ceiling that were the cause of fallen and hanging debris.**_

"_**This is still our home Shay, no matter what has happened to it…. Marry Me?" he said his smile never fading.**_

_**Shay sighed; "Why not, it's not like I'm gonna get any better offers right?" she laughed.**_

_**Stefan laughed and held her hand in his; "There is just one condition…." He added.**_

_**Shay raised her eyebrows and replied; "Of course there is…. What?"**_

"_**You come back to me…. In one piece" he said his face now looking serious.**_

_**Shay looked into his eyes and pulled him into a fiery kiss; "I promise" she said her eyes never leaving his.**_

_**The two lovers rested their foreheads against each other as Stefan brought the girl into a tight embrace. **_

"Shay? Earth to Shay" Shay turned to see Lauren looking at her with her head tilted, the doctor wondered what the girl was up to.

"What?" the girl said blinking her eyes twice.

"I asked if you are alright?" she repeated.

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine… Just uh needed a minute" she smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Trick told me that you are gonna stay here from now on…. Why?" she asked.

"Well ya know Bo's place doesn't have that much room and that couch is more like a work bench with pillows… Plus Trick has a lot of resources that I might need, it just make more sense to stay here" the girl said softly.

Lauren laughed and nodded before walking over to the girl and pulling her into a gentle hug. Shay was caught off guard and was slow returning the hug.

"Thank You, I guess I don't have to worry about assassins anymore huh?" Lauren whispered in the girl's ear.

"No I guess not" Shay smiled.

Just as they pulled apart Kenzi came crashing through the door; "Yo Shay-Bear….. Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" the Goth asked.

"No" both women said in unison.

"Actually I was just leaving, Bo and I have plans" the blonde added.

"Yeah I know all about your plans doc, just do me a favour and leave the ceiling intact" Kenzi frowned.

"No promises…." Bo interrupted grinning. Shay rolled her eyes at the scene which Kenzi witnessed.

"Ready babe?" Bo glanced at Lauren; "Yeah…. See you tomorrow?" she looked at Shay.

Shay smiled nodding at Lauren; "Sounds Good"

"Kenz you coming?" Bo looked at the young human. "Na gonna hang with Shay" she answered.

"What?" the hybrid asked.

"You said I could give you a Terminator marathon" she looked at her with her eyes wide.

"I thought you were kidding"

"Oh dude I never kid about Terminators, last I checked Trickster has a TV in the guest room, so we're good to go" Kenzi smiled giving Shay the thumbs up.

Bo looked on; "Ok well give me a call later ok?"

Kenzi nodded. Lauren made her way out of the bathroom telling Shay goodbye as she went.

Bo and Shay locked eyes; "Shay" Bo nodded her head to the young girl; "Bo" Shay gave an icy reply.

Kenzi laughed witnessing the interaction as she watched Bo leave she turned to Shay; "What's the deal with you and Bo-dacious?" Kenzi asked.

"Nothing"

"Dude come one, you hate being around her and she told me about your little convo in your car, which by the way I** will **be taking for a joy ride at some point" the goth added.

"You joy ride whenever you want as long as you drop the whole 'Bo' thing…. Deal? The hybrid offered.

"Deal"

**The Dahl (Shay's Room) – 4 hours later**

"Wait so he comes back the first time to kill them…. And then in the second he comes back to protect them?" the young girl asked confused.

Kenzi nodded at the girl while stuffing her face with popcorn.

"That makes no sense!" she argued.

"You know what doesn't make sense, how we are out of booze"

"Uh that was all you" the young girl said.

"Really? Well then I guess I should get some more then, thank god we are under a bar that's fully stocked….. Oh but Trickster keeps a hell of a stash in his lair, do I dare?" Kenzi slurred.

"Go for it" Shay encouraged.

Kenzi left Shay in her room before tip toeing into Tricks Lair eyeing the Cabinet that he kept the good stuff in. She walked up to the wooden doors noticing he has finally put a lock on it.

"Damn it!" she sighed; "Ok if I was a Liquor Cabinet key…. Where would I be? Hey that rhymed" she smiled to herself as she scanned the room, eyes falling on the desk.

"Aha…. Got ya!"

As she found the key in one of the draws she also spotted a letter with Trick's handwriting, from the glance she took she saw Shay's name. Curiosity getting the better of her she picked up the Letter and read what she could as her eyes were blurry from being drunk.

_**.…25 years ago I was you sitting in the same dusty chair that you are right now reading this very page….**_

…_**.who does Shay remind you of, the person you are thinking about right now….**_

…_**..Shay is your Great Granddaughter….. **_"Great Scott!" Kenzi whispered.

…_**.she is half human…. **_"What!"

…_**.book on Succubi, chapter 6…. **_"I'm too wasted to read"

…_**.Yes Lauren is human…. **_"Doc?"

…_**..the day Shay was born and it was truly a magical day…. **_"Did I get roofied again?!"

…_**.She went back to save her family and in doing so will also save the world from something very evil and Monstrous…. **_"Family?"

Hundreds of thoughts now plagued Kenzi's mind, she didn't know if this was real but she was beyond confused. Maybe she imagined this? She placed the letter back in the draw and continued with her search for more booze.

After finding the bottle of 50 year old Scotch she stumbled back into Shay's room only to find the girl fast asleep. She placed the bottle down by the TV and walked over to the girl. She studied the girl's features and the one specific sentence from the letter came screaming back to her.

…_**.who does Shay remind you of, the person you are thinking about right now…. **_

"Oh my god…. Bo-Bo" she whispered. The next sentence she recalled confirmed her suspicions.

…_**..Shay is your Great Granddaughter…..**_

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" She exclaimed louder than she realised, she turned around trying to catch her breath.

"Kenzi? Are you okay?" Shay said tiredly.

Kenzi turned and met the girl's Light Brown orbs, and then it hit her; 'Bo'

"Kenzi, are you okay?" Shay asked again.

Kenzi eyes started to close; "Soldier Down" Shay caught her just as she fell to the floor, not knowing what she was so freaked out about. The Hybrid lifted the tiny human into her arms and carried her to the bed, tucking her in so she could sleep.

Shay grabbed a Pillow and blanket and retreated to the couch on the other side of the room.

As she lay there she started to drift off slowly, thinking about the events of the night, surprisingly she had fun watching those confusing robot movies and she hasn't experienced something like that in a long time.

"Well at least this sofa is comfy" she said as she drifted off peacefully.

**Dark Compound (Evony's Office)**

Evony sat at her desk still frustrated that she couldn't remember what happened yesterday, suddenly she heard a man groan and a loud thud.

She looked up at her door and watched as it opened to reveal a tall handsome stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled.

"I'm here to help" he said smirking, he walked over to her and threw a mysterious vial at her.

"Drink it!" he ordered.

"Oh hunny I wasn't born yesterday… No!"

"If you want to remember you will, I give you my blood oath it will not harm you"

She looked at the man and back at the vial before opening it and drinking it straight.

She was overwhelmed with the memories of yesterday, of the Dungeons, of Shay. She turned to the man and smiled.

"Thank You, how can I repay you…." She motioned for his name.

He smiled and walked to her; "Stefan, you can call me Stefan"

…

**A/N: Dun Dun Duh, like I said we are just beginning. Shit is gonna get real. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading ****J**


	9. Chapter 9: New Beginnings, Old Friends

**A/N: Dun Dun Duh, like I said we are just beginning. Shit is gonna get real. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading ****J**

…

**A/N: Apologise for the cliff hanger but is was right there and I just had to do it. More doccubus in this one so don't worry and more visitors for Shay. **

…

**Chapter 9: New Beginnings, Old Friends**

**The Dahl (Shay's Room)**

Kenzi woke up with a monster headache unable to recall the events of last night. She looked around the room noticing Shay fast asleep on the couch. She threw the blankets off her as she sat up.

"Whoa… What the hell happened last night?" she asked herself.

"You passed out" Kenzi heard Shay say as the young girl sat up on the couch.

"Really? That never happens"

"Well lucky I caught you before you smacked your head on the floor" she smiled.

"Yeah uh thanks" Kenzi smiled.

Kenzi looked over to the nightstand where she saw her phone light up with a text. She got up and grabbed the phone unlocking it quickly;

_**BO: Hey Kenz, guess you stayed at Trick's last night…. Umm really need to talk to you, it's important. Nothing bad actually I think it's really great but I need bestie advice. Xx**_

Kenzi frowned reading the text wondering what was so important, she would need to get home to see what's up.

"You need a ride back to your place?" Shay asked slipping on her jeans.

"Uhh…" Kenzi trailed off as she couldn't help but notice the tattoo on the inside of Shay's arm;

'_**Ivenies Fortitudo Ab Intra'**_

"Kenz?"

"…. Uh yeah thanks, don't wanna put you out though" she smiled.

"Na it's cool, I'll be outside when you're ready" the young girl walked out of the room.

"Nice Ink" she said to herself, maybe she would ask Shay what it meant later.

2O Minutes later Kenzi walked out of the Dahl and spotted Shay's car, she opened the passenger side door and got in slowly still recovering from her headache.

Shay looked at the human and laughed; "You good?" she asked.

"Peachy" the goth replied yawning.

"Ok then" the Hybrid shifted the car in to gear and drove off heading toward the clubhouse.

The drive was mostly silent until Kenzi's curiosity peaked again when she saw Shay's ring.

"Nice ice dude" she said.

"Huh?" Shay asked confused. Kenzi motioned to the ring she was wearing and Shay realised.

"Oh… uh thanks, it's a… not mine"

"Oh, whose is it?"

"It was my Boyfriend's" the girl said sadly.

"Bad break up?"

Shay Laughed; "Umm no… He uh…. He died" she said never taking her eyes off the road.

Kenzi narrowed her eyes on the girl and immediately wanted to kick herself for bringing up such a sore subject.

"Oh dude, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" she said apologetically.

"No it's ok, you didn't know" she smiled.

Shay pulled the car to a stop as they were now outside the clubhouse Kenzi looked at the girl and frowned, she felt as if she was forgetting something very important.

"Well uh, thanks for the ride"

"Anytime" she smiled.

"You wanna come in, Say hi?" Kenzi asked.

"Uh.. No I'm good I actually have some stuff to do" she admitted.

"Ok well, see you around then"

"Sure"

Kenzi smiled and made her way out of the car, she watched Shay drive off and couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She has obviously lost a lot and maybe that's why she closes herself off to people. Kenzi walked into the house still holding her head and had a huge fright when Bo jumped out in front of her smiling widely.

"Kenz! I have something really important to tell you…." She trailed off seeing her roommate shriek at the volume of her voice.

"Hey, you ok?

"Yeah, just drank too much last night, ya know me" she smiled weakly; "So what's so important?"

"….Umm, well I was thinking of uh…. Of asking Lauren to marry me" the succubus said still smiling.

"What! Are you serious?!" Kenzi's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I have never been more serious of anything in my entire life"

"Uh well, that's awesome Bo-Bo, do you have a ring?"

"Umm No but does it really matter if I don't have a ring?"

"Uh kinda" she said frowning.

"Oh… what am I gonna do Kenzi there is no way I can afford a ring" Bo started to panicking.

Kenzi grabbed Bo by the shoulder's and shook her gently; "Bo! Calm down, breathe"

Bo started to take in short calming breaths; "Okay"

"That's it, Good girl…. Now when people have financial problems, they turn to their family, and by family I mean Trick" she said smiling.

"Trick, yeah he'd help me right I mean it's the least he could do for not being there for me all my life right?"

"Sure he will, just go talk to him"

"Yeah you're right, I will…. I'll go right now" Bo said as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

Kenzi exhaled loudly as she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV to see what Jungle Jeeves had in store for her today.

"Kenzi?"

Kenzi looked up to see Lauren staring at her with her eyebrows raised.

"What's up doc?"

"Bo not here?"

"Na she had to go talk to Trick about something"

"Oh ok, did you have fun With Shay last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, I like her she's spunky"

"Ok, did she happen to tell you why she dislikes Bo so much?" Lauren asked.

"Umm, well I did ask but then she said I could take her car for a ride whenever I wanted and well ya know….. Sorry doc that girl knows how to bribe" she said sadly.

Lauren sighed and laughed; "It's ok, I will just have to talk to her about it myself"

"Where you headed?" Kenzi asked noticing Lauren was fully dressed.

"Back to my old apartment, need more clothes and other stuff"

"Want company?" the goth said not really paying attention.

"No I think I can manage, tell Bo I'll call her later… Bye" she finished as she walked out.

Kenzi spent the next hour watching TV, but for the life of her she felt like she was forgetting something really big and it was driving her insane, maybe if she slept for a while it might take the edge of her hangover and then she would remember?

She laid on the couch and quickly fell to sleep hoping that when she woke up she would remember.

**39th Division (Interrogation Room)**

Dyson and Tamsin were not in the station 5 minutes before they were told to question a girl who some officers found bruised and beaten breaking into a car.

Once they got into the room Dyson immediately smelled Fae and went into cop mode as Tamsin observed.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"What's it to you" she spat.

"Well normally we wouldn't have to ask because all we would have to do is scan your fingerprints but…. Looks like you are nowhere in the system, Human or Fae"

"Who says I'm Fae?"

"Your scent does…. And the fact that you didn't question the word 'Fae'" he said.

"Right" she said.

"My name is Dyson and this is my partner Tamsin, now wha…." He started.

"Wait! You are Dyson, as I the wolf?" the girl asked sitting up in the chair.

"Who are you?" he narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Victoria, and I need to see Shay!" she said.

"How do you know Shay?" Tamsin asked.

"Look I don't have time to explain, please take me to her…. She's in danger!" she yelled.

Dyson and Tamsin locked eyes silently asking each other what to do, Dyson nodded at Tamsin as the Valkyrie went to unlock the girl's cuffs.

"Ok, let's go"

The three Fae walked out of the station to the Detective's car as they made their way to the Dahl.

**The Dahl**

"Say something" Bo looked at Trick who had a shocked expression on his face. Bo had just spent the last 20 minutes telling Trick that she wanted to ask the good doc to marry her and he was speechless.

"Umm… I think that's great Ysabeau, I couldn't be happier for you" he beamed.

Bo felt elated, knowing that her grandfather, The Blood King approved of her wanting to marry a human.

"Thank You Trick, I am so glad you have given your blessing…. I was wondering though if uh…." She trailed off.

"What is it Bo?"

"Well you know my financial situation isn't exactly stable at the moment so…"

"You want to borrow money to get her a ring?" he finished for her.

She smiled sheepishly; "Uh well yeah"

"I can do you one better, wait here" he said as he walked off and made his way to his vault.

Bo sat there nursing her tea, when she heard footsteps coming from the back, looking up she saw Shay walking towards her holding a big dusty book and a mug.

"Hey Trick I ran out of Tea so…" the girl trailed off when she noticed Bo sitting there; "Oh it's you"

Bo rolled her eyes and gave a fake smile; "Hello to you too"

"Where's Trick?" she asked not caring.

"He went to get something from the Lair"

"Ok" just as Shay finished she saw Trick coming back holding a small box.

"Shay, did you need something?" the man asked.

"Just wanted a tea refill but I can come back" she said as she walked back to her room.

"What is with that girl?" Bo asked.

"I think maybe you just need to get to know her better, she is actually quite a girl and you have more in common than you think…. Trust me" he addressed his granddaughter.

Bo scoffed; "Doubt that"

Trick slid over the small box so it was right in front of Bo; "Open it" he said.

Bo did as instructed as she lifted the lid off the box and saw the gorgeous diamond ring inside.

"Trick… It's beautiful" she stared at it wide eyed.

"It was my wife's…. Your Grandmother's"

"Trick I can't accept this…" Trick placed his hand atop of Bo's and smiled; "Yes you can, she would be happy that it got passed down to you"

"Thank You…. Oh god I can't believe this… I'm gonna ask Lauren to marry me" she said dumbfounded.

"It's all coming together" he said under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I said it's going to be perfect" he said smiling; "Go get your girl" he said as she laughed and nodded making her way out of the bar. Unaware that Shay has been listening behind the back room door the whole time.

**Lauren's Apartment**

Lauren was packing some things away when she got a text from Bo to stay put and that she would be right over. The blonde felt like the succubus was up to something but gave her the benefit of the doubt as she waited for her to arrive. She was halfway through a box when she heard the door open downstairs.

"Babe?" Bo shouted from the stairs.

"Just a sec!" she replied.

5 minutes later she walked down the stairs to see a smiling Bo standing with her hands behind her back.

"Hi"

"Hi, are you ok?" the blonde asked confused as to why her girlfriend was sporting such a huge grin.

"Better than ok, come sit" she smiled holding out her hand for the blonde to take.

As they sat on the comfy couch Lauren stared at Bo and was partly worried at what was going come out of her mouth. Bo held Lauren's hand in hers and started;

"Lauren, I know that you and I have had a lot of ups and downs over the years and yeah sometimes it felt like maybe we would never find our way back, but somehow we always manage to gravitate back to each other and I think that says a lot about us as a unit….. The day I met you was a crazy day to say the least and out of all the people I had met you were the only one who showed me any kindness and maybe you were just doing your job but that moment when you touched me I knew that there was something different about you…. That's when I knew that we were the start of something truly special" she paused tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Bo i—"Lauren started only to be cut off by Bo;

"No please let me get this out ok?" The blonde nodded.

"The first time we were together, I think I knew then that I was in love with you and that was scary for me, living the life I had for 10 years made me feel like I would never feel that way again and yes we hit kind of a snag after that night but the feelings I felt never wavered, and I know I went to Dyson but I realise now that it was wrong of me because I was trying to bury my feeling for you by trying something with him….. And yes being with him would be easier, he's Fae, he can sustain me but I don't care about any of that because the way I feel about you is indescribable…." She sniffed,

"But I'm gonna try, Falling in love with you is Euphoric that feeling of spinning into infinity and still feeling like you need more…. So with that being said…" Bo pulled out the box from her pocket and opened it in view of the blonde who was frozen in place as she realised what was happening.

"Oh my god!" She whispered.

"Lauren… Will you marry me?" she asked hoping. "Look I know it's crazy and it doesn't make any sense because of 'What' we are, but that shouldn't matter because if it did we never would have fallen in love in the first place" she added.

"Yes" the blonde finally said.

"What?" Bo said quietly.

"Yes Bo, I will marry you" she repeated tears now flowing freely.

The succubus pulled her now fiancé in to a passionate kiss before slipping the ring on her finger, they hugged and kissed once more before the blonde spoke up.

"I love you Bo and I don't know where we go from here but I know that wherever it is…. I want it to be with you" she answered smiling.

"Ditto" both women laughed.

Lauren laughed at her words and looked up to find her 'Fiancé' smiling at her mischievously.

"So how about we go upstairs and consummate this Engagement?" Bo asked grinning.

"That's not a thing babe"

"It is now" Bo finished grabbing the blonde by her hand and leading her upstairs to the bedroom, both women undressing each other as they did.

**The Dahl**

"She what?!" Shay yelled at Trick when he informed her of Bo's plan, he made the mistake of thinking the girl already knew, guess she didn't.

"I assumed you knew"

"Well I didn't, it's not supposed to happen yet" she argued.

"When is it supposed to happen?"

"Ha… nice try gramps" she said catching him.

"Does it really matter anyway?"

"Ye it does, Lauren can do better" she scoffed.

"Excuse me?" he frowned; "What is your problem with Bo?"

"Long story, buy the E-Book" she said with a huff.

"She is your mother, how can you be so hostile?"

"Not by choice she's not"

Trick was really starting to get annoyed with Shay's attitude towards Bo, what could she done in the future that would be this bad?

"Trick where is Shay?" Dyson came in yelling.

"Don't get you pelt in a twist, I'm right here" she said standing up.

"I found your friend…" he started.

"Friend? What Friend?"

"Shay?" a quiet voice from behind Dyson said. Shay pushed Dyson aside in search of the familiar voice.

"Tori?" Shay's jaw dropped as she took in the sight of the beaten girl.

"Oh my god!" The hybrid ran over and enveloped the girl into a crushing hug which the girl returned just as hard.

"Tori what happened, who did this to you?" Shay asked as she pulled away cupping the girl's face in her hands.

"That doesn't matter, look I came to warn you…"

"Warn me about what?"

"Shay its Stefan…. He's here" she answered.

"What, No that's impossible…. Stefan's dead"

"He was… until…." The girl started noticing that Shay caught on to what she was saying.

"No, No…. he brought him back?"

Tori nodded and watched as Shay started to well up with tears in her eyes.

"Why is he here?" Shay asked her face now turning angry.

"He's here for you…. To take you back"

Shay sniffed and held her dead high wiping away her tears, her posture changing.

"Let him try" she hissed.

…

**A/N: Ok I hope that I did the doccubus part justice, and next chapter things will get very interesting for our little group. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading ****J**


	10. Chapter 10: Love Hurts

**A/N: Wow, Ok so glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I have read your comments and I do take everything into account so rest assured that I will not leave you hanging. This chapter is where things will start to make more sense in terms of Shay and her future. On with the story**

**All mistakes are mine**

…**..**

**Chapter 10: Love Hurts**

**Laurens Apartment**

Lauren and Bo were snuggling contently under the covers. Bo had both of her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and her face buried in Lauren's neck inhaling her scent. Lauren could not take her eyes off of the ring that Bo gave her.

"I can't get over how gorgeous this ring is" she said smiling.

"It was my grandmothers, Trick gave it to me" Bo replied.

"You talked to Trick first?"

"Yeah he was over the moon and suggested that I use her ring"

Lauren turned around in Bo's embrace, both women laying on their sides facing each other.

"I have literally never been this happy, I can't stop smiling" Bo laughed.

"I love your smile" the blonde replied.

Bo leaned in for a gentle kiss that quickly became more heated and after 5 minutes both women pulled away out of breath.

"We should probably head to the Dahl to tell everyone huh?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah…. Or we could stay here and not move for another hour… Or two?" Bo offered.

I love that idea"

"And I love you" Bo replied as she pulled Lauren on top of her and they started round 2.

**The Dark Compound (Evony's Office)**

"You sure this is going to work?" The brunette asked Stefan as she faced him.

"Positive, as long as the archers follow my instructions, everything should go smoothly" he said smirking.

"They will, after all they are hired guns… If they don't follow the employer's orders, they don't get paid"

Stefan walked over to Evony's desk and sat down in her chair putting his feet up on the table.

"You mind?" he asked getting comfortable.

"Not at all, by the way what was that vial you gave them?" she asked.

"Just a little something for them to dip their arrows in, think of it as extra ammunition" he answered.

"What's it do?"

"Well aren't we full of questions" he smirked before putting his feet up and getting up from the desk.

"I did give you my best archers, least you can do is tell me what the vial does…"

Stefan walked over to the decanter that housed her scotch, he brought two glasses forward and started to fill them slightly. He walked over to her and handed her one glass.

"The Vial… dear Evony is what's going to take Shay down"

"But you said she heals instantly, if its poison, she will heal won't she?" she questioned.

"I never said it was poison…. The contents in the vial is one half of a binding potion" he smirked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Binding Potion?"

"Yes… Power binding to be exact, in a regular Fae it would bind their powers but they would still for all purposes would still be Fae, so aging and longevity would still be apparent…."

"And in Shay?" the Morrigan asked.

"Because she is half human, the first half of the potion will attack her Fae cells aggressively…..and if she takes the other half then she will be all human, then I can take her back home kicking and screaming and she can't do a damn thing about it" He finished smiling.

"And if she doesn't get the other half?" Evony asked.

Stefan finished his drink before looking into Evony's eyes; "She'll die"

**The Dahl (Shay's Room)**

After hearing Tori's revelation about Stefan, she took a deep breath and told Trick that she was going to take the young girl to her room to rest. Trick nodded and told the two girls that he would call Lauren to come by and check Tori's injuries.

"Easy, that's it, just lay back" Shay ushered the girl into her bed and pulled the comforter over her legs stopping at her waist. Shay grabbed the bottle of water from the nightstand and handed it to her.

"Drink this" she said.

Tori took the bottle and drank it sparingly. "Thanks…. Haven't we been here before?" the girl chuckled.

Shay smiled; "Yeah, talk about bad luck huh?" Tori sat up slightly and took Shay's hand in hers.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok"

"How? How is any of this going to be okay? Tori he's been dead for 3 years, why now?" Shay asked, her eyes filling up.

"I dunno"

"Did Stefan do this to you?" Tori nodded. "He isn't the same anymore" she added.

"How could you let him get away with that" Shay sighed.

"We're family Shay, and after I looked at him… I couldn't hurt him, he'd been through enough already" Tori said with sad eyes.

"I can, Family do **not** do this to each other" Shay stated.

'**KNOCK KNOCK'**

The two girls looked to the door to see Lauren poke her head through asking for entry.

"Hey, Trick called, said you needed me"

"Hey, yeah come on in" Shay answered.

Lauren walked in the room with her medical kit and placed on the table next to where Shay was standing. She then sat down on the side of the bed and studied Tori's injuries.

"Hi, I'm Laur.." she started.

"Lauren, I know" Tori finished for her.

"Oh ok, should have seen that coming…. Aside from the obvious bruises on your face, can you tell me where it hurts?" Lauren asked.

"Just my ribs"

"Ok, mind if I take a look?" Tori nodded and lifted her shirt.

Lauren immediately saw the cause of the pain, Tori had a large dark purple bruise on top of the left side of her ribcage.

"Are you having trouble breathing?" she asked.

"A little, why is that bad?" Tori panicked.

"No I'm just worried that you might have—"

"A collapsed lung" Shay finished for her. Lauren looked up amazed that the girl knew that.

"That's right, I'm going to have to relieve the pressure ok, and it will help you to breath, Ok?"

Tori was about to shake her head in a **'Hell No!'** way when she felt Shay's hand on her shoulder.

"It's Ok kid, I'll be with you the whole way" she smiled reassuringly and Tori nodded.

Lauren smiled at the interaction, she was glad that Shay wasn't alone anymore and that she had a friend, however long that might be for. She opened her case and took out a Syringe with a 6inch needle, she also pulled out a gauze with some tape.

"You ready?"

Tori nodded and held Shay's hand tight.

"Squeeze till your heart's content Okay" Shay smiled.

"What if I hurt you?" Tori asked.

Shay smiled and kissed the younger girl's head; "It's Ok, I don't bruise easy"

Lauren rubbed some alcohol on Tori's bruise and inserted the needle into the girl's skin. Tori shut her eyes and gritted her teeth as she turned her head to the side to try and take her mind off the pain. Lauren pulled up the end of the syringe and watched as the excess fluid gathered in the tube. After 2 minutes Tori started to breathe normally.

Lauren slowly extracted the needle and placed it beside her, she then placed the gauze over the bruise and placed the tape over to keep it in place. Shay noticed that she wasn't feeling any pressure in her hand from Tori and looked back to the girl noticing that she had passed out.

"Tori?" Shay whispered as she held the girl's face in her hands trying to rouse her awake.

"Tori? Come on babe, Wake up!"

"Let me see" the blonde moved Shay aside and checked the girl's pulse only to find it was very weak.

"She's alive, but her pulse is weak… very weak"

Shay sighed; "She's gonna be ok right?"

Lauren met the girl's eyes; "I don't know, she may just need rest but I'll take some samples just in case"

Shay nodded and went back to sit next to the girl.

After Lauren took some samples from Tori she gathered up her kit and headed to the door but stopped suddenly and dropped her case.

Shay looked up as she heard the loud thud and saw Lauren lying on the ground with blood running down her nose. Shay rushed to her side and lifted her up in her arms, carrying the blonde to the couch.

"Lauren?! Lauren can you hear me?!" Shay yelled shaking her.

"Lauren...No, it's not your time…. I know it's not your time…." Shay pleaded.

"Mom please" she whispered almost crying.

Lauren's eyes fluttered open as she started to wake up. Shay looked at her eyes wide **'Did she hear me?'**

"Bo?" Lauren focused her sight on the girl.

"No, it's Shay"

"Oh, sorry you… you just looked like Bo just then"

"Ok…. Are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what that was, maybe I just need to eat or something" she trailed off.

"Yeah maybe… you should go home there is nothing more you can for Tori…. Please go" Shay smiled as she helped Lauren to her feet.

"Well, I will test her samples and get back to you okay?"

"Thank You"

Lauren made her way out of the room and back up to the bar.

**Main Bar (Upstairs)**

Bo sat with Trick at the bar telling him the good news while she waited for Lauren, he opened a bottle of champagne and the two Fae helped themselves to a glass.

Lauren was walking towards the both of them when Bo noticed her Fiancé's pale face.

"Babe, you ok?" Bo said as she walked up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine now but I just fainted downstairs…. Weird"

"You sure you are ok?" Bo asked now worried.

"Fine, maybe just need some sleep"

Trick decided to change the subject; "How is Tori?"

"She had a collapsed lung so I relieved the fluid but she has a fever and she is in and out of consciousness, something is up… I took some samples so I'll look them over" the blonde answered.

Bo placed the back of her hand to Lauren's forehead and felt that she was very hot.

"Babe you're burning up" Bo said worried.

"I'm fine, maybe there is a flu going around"

"Well come on we are going home and you are getting into bed" Bo ordered.

"Home huh? And were would that be exactly? My place or yours?" she winked.

"Well we can go back to yours tonight, give Kenzi and Hale the clubhouse for the night, then we can come up with a game plan now that we are a betrothed couple"

Lauren gave Bo a sweet kiss forgetting that Trick was right there.

"Sounds good Miss. Dennis"

Trick watched as the engaged couple made their way out of the bar, he didn't hear Shay come up behind him.

"We have a problem Gramps" she said meeting his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Lauren's Pregnant" she said their eyes locked.

Trick's jaw dropped in shock. One thought came to his mind.

'**Here We Go'**

…

**A/N: Sorry another cliff hanger I know I can't help it, I won't be able to update until tomorrow night have some going on in the day but I will update I promise. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. ****J**


	11. Chapter 11: Story Telling

**A/N: I know some of you guys have asked a very specific question, but Shay is 21 so everything will get explained I promise. And to the guest who noticed the line from charmed. You are right it is from there but it was only because I couldn't think of anything better and it fit but NO INFRINGEMENT INTENEDED. Enjoy ****J**

…**..**

**Chapter 11: Story Telling**

**The Dahl**

"Pregnant?" Trick said staring at Shay; "Does that mean you are younger now?" he said confused.

"I never said she was pregnant with me" the girl said keeping his gaze.

Trick looked at the girl shocked; "What do you mean?"

"Well since she is pregnant now I guess I can tell you the rest of the story" she said walking over to him.

"About 2 months before I was born, something happened…. You are familiar with the Pyrripus right?" she asked.

Trick raised his eyebrows and nodded at the young girl scared at what she was about to say.

"Right, well then you probably know that he is Bo's father too? When Bo went missing a couple of months ago that's who she was with"

"What?" he frowned.

"He took her, he wants to break free from his realm, and he needs Bo to do that…. If she probes her disappearance and digs too deep, she will set him free… giving him free reign in your world, bringing nothing but death and destruction and creating a world of darkness….. My world""

"So what happened for it to become, Your World?" he asked.

"When Bo freed him, he didn't show up here straight away, he bided his time, watching and waiting….. Then one night he broke into our home at the time….. Kidnapped my brother" she had trouble finishing.

"Brother?" his jaw dropped.

"My older brother, Ethan…. He was 3 years old"

"Why would he take him?"

"When he realised he couldn't influence Bo anymore, he knew he needed someone younger, someone easier to turn dark…. And after he found out what a Hybrid could do he wanted him more. About a year after I was born, Bo took off and never came back, call it guilt, grief, anger whatever but she Abandoned us" she seethed.

"Bo would never do that" he argued.

"Oh but she did, gramps… hate to break it to you but ole Mama Bear bailed on us… Leaving Lauren to raise me by herself still feeling the loss of her first son. Then the event happened….." she said quietly.

Trick placed his hand on top of Shay's and held it tight; "Tell me"

Shay looked at him now with teary eyes; "On my 4nd birthday he came back"

"For what?"

"For me" she said; "I don't like talking about it, somehow saying the words makes it more real…. So I'll show you, if you're willing?" Shay finished as she held out her hands for Trick to take.

He nodded and placed his palms on hers, then suddenly he saw it;

"_**Mommy?" **_

"_**What is it monkey?" Lauren said to the little girl as she helped her into her dress.**_

"_**Do you think Mama will come to my birthday?" Shay asked eyes wide with hope.**_

_**Lauren looked into her little girl's eyes and sighed; "I dunno monkey we will just have to wait and see"**_

_**As Lauren finished lacing up the girl's shoes she heard a loud crash that sounded like the front door being broken down. Lauren was prepared this time, she would be damned if she was going to lose another child. Not Shay.**_

"_**Mommy I'm scared" the little girl whispered now starting to cry.**_

"_**Hey there is no need to be scared ok, I will not let anyone hurt you ok? Now I want you to do me a favour, can you do that for me monkey?" Shay nodded.**_

"_**Okay I want you to hide under the bed ok and stay out of sight" Lauren whispered.**_

"_**Like hide and seek?" she said now smirking.**_

_**Lauren chuckled, it amazed her how the little girl could go from scared to excited in a matter of seconds.**_

"_**Yes just like that, don't come out until I find you ok?"**_

"_**But you will see where I'm hiding if I go under the bed, Mommy that's cheating" she smiled.**_

"_**Yes you're right, why don't you go and hide in one of your secret hiding places ok?"**_

_**Shay grinned and nodded, as she went to turn and scamper off to her secret place, Lauren stopped her and grabbed her into a massive hug.**_

"_**I love you Shay, and I want you to know that mommy will always be close, I will always be with you" Lauren said breathing the girl in and crying. Shay pulled away and wiped away Lauren's tears with her tiny hands.**_

"_**I love you too mommy, now go count!" the little girl laughed and ran away.**_

Trick opened his eyes and looked at Shay, the hybrid was looking down at their hands and let go slowly.

"That was the last time I ever saw her" she whispered; "I waited in the vent for hours, I just thought she sucked at the game" she laughed.

"Then you found me?"

"I did?" he met her eyes.

"Yeah, after that you took me in and raised me, everything I learnt about the Fae…. I learned from you" she smiled proudly.

"Did Bo ever come back?" Trick asked.

"No, you heard rumours that she was killed trying to avenge Lauren's death, but nothing was ever proven…..

Just then Bo and Lauren came back through the door, Lauren running straight to Shay eager to tell her something.

"Tori's dying"

"What?!" the girl shouted.

"She has a very complex poison in her system" the blonde answered.

"You can cure her right?"

"Shay… by the time it would take me to unlock its genetic sequence…. It would be too late" she said apologetically.

Shay sighed; "How long does she have?"

"2 hours, 3 max"

"Thank you for telling me, I'm gonna go check on her" Shay said as she walked away, headed to tell her best friend she was going to die.

"I don't know why you help her, she is so cold" Bo said to them both.

"If you lived the life she has then trust me…. You would be too" Trick spat back.

Lauren turned to the barkeep and frowned; "She told you about the future? What did she say?"

"It's not my story to tell, its Shay's" he said as he retreated back to his lair.

"Am I the only one happy here?" Bo said with her hand up in the air.

Lauren turned and smiled at her Fiancé before making a horrible face and sprinting to the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth.

"Babe!?" Bo shouted as she ran after her.

**Shay's Bedroom**

"Tori?" Shay whispered to the girl who was now starting to wake up.

"Hey" the girl whispered shivering.

"You cold?"

"Very" the girl said her teeth chattering.

Shay grabbed an extra blanket from the couch and settled it over the girls shaking form.

"How's that?" the brunette asked.

"Better…." Tori looked at Shay and sighed; "….How long do I have?" she asked reading the look on Shay's face telling her everything she needed to know.

"2 hours" Shay finished.

"Well, if I have to go I would rather it be here…. With you" Tori started coughing violently as Shay helped her control her breathing.

"2 hours my ass" the young girl said laughing. Tori studied Shay's face thinking about everything that she had been through.

"Rough Ride?" Tori asked.

Shay smiled; "Rough Enough"

Tori grabbed Shay's hand as her breathing increased, making it hard for her to talk. This was it.

"I will…see…you…again"

"Count on it" Shay cried.

"You're….the…best friend….i….ever…had"

"Ditto"

Tori's eyes started to flutter and close as she said her last words all the while Shay never letting go of her hand.

"I…Love…You…Shay" she finished in one breathe her eyes now closed.

Shay held her hand tighter as she watched her friend fade away; "Me too kid, me too" Shay let go after 5 minutes and stood from the bed. She took the blanket and covered Tori's body out of respect.

Shay stood with her head in her hands trying to calm herself. She walked out of the room to get some air. Shay heard a creak coming from behind her and quickly swung her fist around to the unknown person.

"Ow!" Bo said clutching her head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted.

"You should know better than to sneak up on people Bo-Bo" Shay couldn't help but smirk and think to herself **'God that felt good'**.

"Don't be such a baby, I've had worse" she said to the succubus as she walked past her making her way to Trick's lair.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet!" Bo shouted running after her.

Shay entered the lair and went immediately for Trick's weapons case, knowing the combination she opened it easily.

"How do you know the combination?" the succubus asked watching.

"Umm, Future girl remember" Shay pointed at herself and grabbed a long sword from the case she then walked over to the desk to throw on her jacket.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I don't have to answer that" the hybrid said squeezing her lips together.

"Why do you need the sword?" Bo pressed.

Shay looked down to the sword and back at Bo; "I don't have to answer that either" she said smirking as she walked up the stairs making her way to the door.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Lauren nursing some tea looking as pale as a ghost.

"Test your blood" she told the blonde as she turned around.

"What? …. Why?" the doctor asked, Trick and Bo making a face of confusion.

"Trust me, you will understand once you see the results" Shay said turning on her heel and walking out the door.

"Where are you going?!" Trick shouted just before she reached the door.

"To kill my fiancé… again" she finished slamming the door behind her.

…..

**A/N: Ok, I know it's a bit short but I have had a hectic day and that is all I can get out for now but I will be back tomorrow, promise. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. ****J**


	12. Chapter 12: Kill or be Killed

**A/N: You guys are awesome, to be honest I never expected anyone to even like this story and the fact that you do is awesome. Some of you have asked whether you will find out why Future Bo left and you will I already have that planned out so don't worry. And the guest that said they love charmed, so do I, was watching it since I was a kid. As for whether there will be a happy ending, you will just have to wait and see. Enjoy**

…**..**

**Chapter 12: Kill or be Killed**

**Laurens' Apartment**

Lauren was sitting at her computer watching Bo pace nervously back and forth in the living room as her eyes wondered back to the computer screen waiting for the results. Then the computer beeped and Lauren watched the new window pop up on the screen indicating the results.

"I'm Pregnant" the blonde said.

Bo stopped pacing and turned to her fiancé; "What?" she whispered.

Lauren turned and met Bo's eyes with tears in her own and gave a small smile; "I uh…. I'm pregnant" she repeated the words not seeming real. Bo walked over to the blond and bent down on her knees as she went to touch Lauren's stomach.

"Really?" the succubus whispered now crying.

"Yeah, according to the results, about 3 weeks, that means that it must have been with you"

Bo kissed Lauren's stomach and wrapped her arms around the blonde's back; "We're having a baby"

Lauren put her hands through Bo's dark locks and laughed.

"Yeah we are, don't you want to know how?"

"No, I don't need to, I know that this baby is mine…. I can feel it" she looked up at Lauren and smiled.

"Thank You"

"For what?" the blonde frowned.

"For giving me the thing I thought I'd never have…. A family" the succubus whispered as she brought Lauren up to her feet and pulled her into a hug and a gentle kiss.

Lauren smiled into the kiss before pulling away and cupping Bo's cheek; "Babe, you already have a family"

"Yeah, but now I'll have something that is half of me and half of you, and that dear doctor is amazing" Bo grinned.

Lauren laughed and nodded; "You're so right"

"So do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Bo asked.

**Unknown Location**

Shay drove for what she felt like was hours, she came to a clearing and exited her car. She started to make her way up the walk path where at the end was a small cliff that had a massive view of the city. As she walked closer she saw a tall muscular figure standing by the bench that she knew all too well. She walked closer stopping a few feet away her right hand still grasping the sword.

"Took you long enough, was beginning to think you weren't gonna show" Stefan said as he turned around.

Shay looked at him, seeing nothing but an empty shell of the guy she once knew.

"I thought I'd never see you again"

Stefan laughed; "Never say Never, not in the Fae world". Stefan looked down to Shay's sword and back to her.

"What's this? Come to put a sword through my heart….. Again?" he smirked as he jokingly tapped his chest. "What's the matter Shay? Cat got your tongue or in my case…. Wolf? Stefan started to walk over to her.

"Stay away from me, I'm warning you" she hissed.

"Or what? No matter how brave and noble you are Shay, even you don't have it in you to kill the person you love, at least not twice" he smirked getting closer.

"Tori is dead, do you know that?" she shouted.

"I do, after all I am the one who poisoned her" he replied.

Shay looked at him in disgust; "How could you do that, to your friend?" Stefan shrugged.

Shay studied his posture and his features immediately realising what was going on; "He compelled you, didn't he?"

Stefan nodded; "You are right I am compelled to do what he says, and he says to bring you back home, even if I have to chain you up and drag you back" he said his face now inches away from hers.

Shay smirked; "Home? What home Stefan? A world run by a mad man, and his eager to please son…. Stefan please, if Ethan compelled you I can reverse it…. Please you are better than this" she pleaded.

Stefan sighed and cupped her cheek; "Shay…. I'm better **like** this" he lifted his free hand up in the air to signal the Archers.

Even though she was distracted Shay could sense the attack and pushed Stefan behind the bench shielding them from the arrows, as he tried to get up Shay plunged the sword in to his right shoulder pushing so hard it cut through him and into the cold dirt underneath, trapping him.

"AHHHH, YOU BITCH!" he growled in pain his eyes turning black and yellow and his canine teeth showing; "I WILL RIP YOU APART!"

Shay smiled; "Aw, I love you too babe" with that she ran for the woods thinking she would have better cover.

Stefan pulled out the sword, too weak to stand he ordered the Archers after her. One of them needed to make the shot.

Shay ran like the wind, not stopping for anything. She needed to make it back to her car before they shot at her. Stefan knows that if it was a normal arrow she would heal, there would be no point in hiring Archers, which meant he was up to something, she couldn't risk being shot to test her theory.

As she got to her car opening the door and getting in, putting the key in the ignition and bringing the vehicle to life. Just then one Archer jumped on to her car bonnet aiming his crossbow at her and firing. The metal arrow, pierced the windshield shooting through the girl's shoulder into the seat.

"AHHH, SHIT!" Shay cried, putting the car in drive she drove straight causing the Archer to roll of her car hitting the ground, she then reverse and ran over his head, crushing it completely, she looked in the rear view mirror seeing him decapitated and driving off leaving a trail of red behind her as she made her way to the Dahl.

"Bastard" she hissed as she drove.

**The Dahl**

"So Shay is Bo and Lauren's Daughter?" Kenzi asked.

Trick Nodded.

"And Lauren is pregnant but not with Shay?"

He nodded again.

"And the love birds have NO idea?"

Trick shook his head replying **No**.

"Okay, I think I am having an aneurism" she said shocked.

"Tequila? I find drink helps" he offered.

Kenzi nodded; "Yes please, leave the bottle" she said as she stopped him from taking it back.

It had been an hour since Kenzi had walked into the Dahl demanding answers from Trick about the letter she now remembered. Trick told the human everything and only now Kenzi was calming down. He also told Kenzi why Shay hates Bo so much and she had a hard time believing that Bo would ever do something like that having been abandoned herself.

"This so crazy right" she stated.

"Indeed, I should call Dyson to take care of Tori's body" he trailed off and he reached under the bar for his phone.

"What body? Who's?" she asked frowning.

Trick told Kenzi about Shay's friend who came to warn her but died because of a special poison and was now in Shay's room her body getting colder by the second.

"There is no body in Shay's room, I was just in there" she stated.

Trick put his phone down and frowned in confusion; "What do you mean? I saw her after Shay left"

"Trick I was just in there, there is no one there, and the bed is empty"

"That's…. Disturbing" he said.

"What do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know we will have to ask Shay when she gets back" he shrugged.

Suddenly said girl came crashing through the door falling sideways to the ground.

Kenzi and Trick froze for a minute before rushing over to the injured girl.

"Shay! What happened?" Kenzi asked supporting the girl's head with her legs.

"I went to see Stefan, it was a trap" she said grinding her teeth in pain.

"Your boyfriend? I thought he was dead" the goth questioned.

"So did I"

Trick came and knelt by the two girls bringing two pillows and a towel to stop the bleeding, Kenzi supported Shay's head with her hands while Trick slid the pillows under her and gently placed her head on them.

"I called Lauren, she's on her way" Trick noticed the arrow and hovered his hand over it wanting to pull it out. Just as he was about to grab the tip of the object Shay grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"NO! Don't touch it, it could be poisoned" she said as she let go of his hand.

"Poison?" Kenzi whispered.

"Yeah, Lauren will have to test it to make sure… in the meantime no one touches it" the girl ordered.

"Bossy, definitely their kid" the goth smiled.

Shay looked up at Kenzi shocked; "You know?" Kenzi nodded and placed her finger over her mouth in a shushing way as she winked at the girl.

Bo and Lauren made their way through the door and saw the young girl on the floor with an arrow through her shoulder. Lauren put her case down beside her and sat dropped down to her knees. The doctor moved some hair out of the girl's face and stroked her cheek.

"We have to stop meeting like this kiddo" she laughed.

Shay smiled and nodded; "I know right, put gloves on to pull the arrow out okay"

Lauren frowned; "Why?"

"I think it might be poisoned"

"But you will heal right?" Lauren pulled the purple latex gloves from her case and pulled them on.

"Only one way to find out, do it" the girl said tears of pain streaming down her eyes.

"Ok, Kenzi hold her hand please"

"Please don't break my hand, not all of us magically heal ok?" she smiled at Shay as she grabbed her hand and held tight.

Lauren grabbed the arrow and pulled strongly, Shay screamed as she turned her head to the side with her eyes shut tight. Lauren cut of the tip of the arrow and placed it in a jar noticing a green like substance as she went.

"Okay, it's through… just relax ok" Lauren placed a gauze over the wound to stop the bleeding. Everyone waited and watched closely when Lauren removed the gauze to see if she would start healing.

"Shay…. You're not healing" Lauren said now worried.

"Then it is poisoned" the girl said still in pain.

After 30 minutes Dyson turned up, wondering what the hell was going on when he noticed the ring on Lauren's finger his heart clenched. The shifter still having trouble with his mate loving another. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Trick say his name.

"What?"

"I said can you carry Shay to her room so she can get more comfortable, that way Lauren can treat her better" Trick repeated.

"Of course, let's go kid" he said playfully.

Dyson lifted Shay into his strong arms and carried her into the room and placed her on the bed.

"What's up your ass?" the girl said noticing his heartbroken look.

"Nothing just….. Nothing" he sighed.

"You clocked the ring huh?" he nodded.

Shay struggled to sit up holding her injured arm to close to her chest, once she settled against the headboard she continued;

"I can help you" she said staring at his eyes.

"How?" he scoffed.

"I can compel you…. Take away every feeling of romantic love you have for Bo"

"I already had my love taken once and I became something horrible" he added.

"It's not like the norn, I'm not asking for anything in return…. And compelling you wouldn't take your **Love** away, I can just make you forget the way you feel about Bo…. Think of it as tricking your heart into believing that you haven't found your **mate** yet" she finished.

"You can really do that?" he asked his eyes full of hope.

Shay nodded; "Just say the word, you can have a fresh start… Maybe with a certain Valkyrie?" she smirked.

Dyson Laughed before giving a serious look; "Ok, Do it"

Dyson will always love Bo deep down, in 1500 years she was the only woman he every gave his love to and he thought that it would last forever but when he looked at Bo and Lauren together he couldn't deny the love they shared between them and he wanted that for himself even if it wasn't with Bo.

"Come closer, I have to look into your eyes" she said.

Dyson sat on the side of Shay's bed and locked his eyes with hers, he could start to feel the pull of the young girl's trance and froze in place as she spoke.

"Bo is not your mate…. You don't love her, only as a very good friend….You haven't found your mate yet, and you will not stop until you have found her, because she is out there. Your love is no longer bound to Bo….. Dyson, you are free" she finished ending the compulsion and closing her eyes. Compelling Dyson in such a weak state drained the young hybrid but she was glad she could help him have a clean slate.

Dyson opened his eyes and immediately felt a weight lift off of his shoulder, he still had all the memories of Bo and their time together but he just didn't love her anymore, only as a friend. It felt like moving on. He was finally free to find his true mate. Dyson looked down at Shay, took her hand and smiled.

"Thank You Shay, you don't know what this means to me" he said sincerely.

Shay smiled and nodded; "You deserve true love Dyson, and I know you will find it"

The Wolf laughed and nodded; "Yeah maybe"

"No I mean really…. I'm from the future, this is my thing" she laughed.

Lauren came into the room and witnessed the interaction between the two wondering what was going on, she saw Dyson smiling. He had a look of pure relief on his face as he walked over to her and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Congratulations Lauren, on both counts" he smiled as he touched her stomach as he pulled away.

"Thank You Dyson, are you ok?" she smiled awkwardly as she asked, she wasn't used to seeing him like this.

"I am better than ok, thanks to Shay" he said as he made his way back upstairs.

Lauren raised her eyebrows as she looked at Shay wondering what the girl had done to put him in such a good mood. The doctor sat beside the girl with a fresh gauze, antiseptic and a small towel so she could properly dress her wound.

"You didn't….with Dyson….did you?" Lauren asked as she inspected Shay's still bleeding wound.

"What?! No, that's so….Ew, I am not even going to dignify that with a response" Shay made a face of disgust.

"Sorry, well then why is he so happy?" Lauren reached for the antiseptic and towel to start to clean Shay's wound.

"Oh, nothing I just took his love for Bo away" she said shrugging.

"What?!" Lauren pressed down hard on her wound; "Ow!" the girl cried in pain.

Lauren realised what she did and pulled her hand away; "Sorry, why did you do that, Kenzi risked her life to get that back for him" she scolded.

"I know, relax I didn't **take** his love, I just tricked his heart into believing that his true mate was still out there. I gave him a clean slate, he still remembers everything he just doesn't love her any more, not the way that you do… Lauren he deserves to have what you and Bo have"

Lauren sighed; "You're right, he agreed to it though right?" Shay nodded honestly.

After 5 minutes Lauren finished the final piece of tape of the gauze to keep it in place. She noticed Shay was starting to sweat and was running a fever.

"Shay you're burning up"

"Must be the poison, any ideas yet?" the girl asked tiredly.

"I'm running it through the system now, Human and Fae…. Once I get a name I'll be able to make an antidote" the doctor dabbed Shay's forehead with a cold towel hoping it would help take her fever down.

"Ya know this is the first time I my life that I've been sick?" the girl admitted.

"Really? Never?" Shay shook her head. Lauren smiled at the girl as she watched her drift off to sleep, she quietly stood and pulled the blanket over her legs as Shay snored softly. She pushed aside some of the girl's hair from her forehead and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on it.

She then walked out of the room quietly and closed her door behind her. When Lauren turned around she saw Bo standing against the wall opposite with her arms folded over her chest smiling.

"Hey" Lauren said as she walked over to her fiancé and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Hi there, so Dyson just told me what Shay did for him?"

"Yeah she just told me, are you okay?" the blonde asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm great, now I don't have to feel guilty that we get to be happy while he is so miserable… It was really nice of her to do that for him, maybe she isn't that bad after all" Bo laughed.

"Told you so" Lauren laughed as Bo pulled her into an intimate kiss that lasted a lot longer that it was intended to, the two women finally pulled apart when they heard a loud noise come from the bar.

"What was that?" Lauren asked fearfully.

"I dunno, stay here while I go check it out" Bo ordered.

Lauren nodded as she watch her fiancé head upstairs to see what the commotion was.

**Main Bar (Upstairs)**

Stefan stood by the bar looking at Dyson, Kenzi and Trick who were all looking at him with scared eyes. Probably because of the two Archers behind him that had their crossbows up and aiming at the three. Bo entered the room and was immediately worried for her friends. Stefan looked at Bo and smiled;

"Ah, just the succubus I wanted to see…. Shay around?" he asked.

"Sorry haven't seen her" she replied back flatly.

"Cut the shit, I know she is here…. I can smell her" he hissed as he took in the girl's scent, his eyes flashing yellow.

Dyson noticed immediately; "You're a Wolf"

Stefan nodded and smirked; "That's right Pops, one who is faster and stronger than you, so don't be the hero and try anything" he suggested to the older wolf as he kept his smirk.

"Why are you here?" Bo asked the younger man.

Stefan smiled and stepped forward slowly; "I'm here for Shay….. And I **will** be taking her home, even if I have to go through all of you" he finished with an evil smile.

…

**A/N: OK, hope that is long enough for some of you. Love you guys seriously. Will have the next chapter up tomorrow I no longer have time to update twice in one day but I will update every day, you have my blood oath ha ha. Next one is where things will get really interesting. Reviews Welcome and thanks for reading ****J**


	13. Chapter 13: Back to the Future

**A/N: So glad you guys like the last chapter, I read the comments and noticed that some of you would like longer sentences and chapters and I totally agree, I love longer chapters, the longer the better but like I said I'm not much of a writer so I'm trying to get my bearings with how it all goes but I do listen and hopefully I can work it out that you will get what you want. Thanks. Enjoy ****J**

…

**Chapter 13: Back to the Future**

**The Dahl**

"You think I'm going to hand her over to you so you can finish what you started?" Bo stared Stefan down and stood her ground. Truth, she and Shay didn't get along but she knew that Lauren cared for her and if she handed her over to be killed the blonde would never forgive her, so she would protect her at all costs.

Stefan gave his mischievous smirk again; "Finish what I started? Oh you mean why she isn't healing after the little arrow mishap…. Here's the deal, I have to intension of killing her, but if you don't let me help her, she will die and it will be on you"he finished folding his arms across his chest.

"Give me a minute" Bo said as she walked back to Shay's room hoping the girl would come up with a plan. When Bo opened the door she saw Lauren trying to get Shay to lay back down but Shay wasn't listening.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

Lauren looked at Bo with an angry face; "Shay, wants to give herself over"

"Lauren, look I can't protect you if I'm dead…. I don't have a choice"

Bo interrupted the two bickering women; "You always have a choice Shay"

Shay met Bo's eyes and frowned; "Maybe you do, but I don't….. Stefan won't hurt me" she assured the blonde as she touched her arm.

"What about **'Him'**? Will **he** hurt you?" the blonde asked.

Shay sighed; "I won't know for sure unless I go with him"

Lauren gave the girl a pleading look, she didn't like any of this. She owed this girl her life and now she has to watch her leave without ever knowing if she will see her again. The Blonde walked over to the girl and cupped her cheek.

"Shay…. Please—"Shay placed her hand over Lauren's and cut her off; "I'll be fine…. I promise, I didn't go through all this just to give up now ok?" she smiled and Lauren nodded with tears in her eyes.

Shay and Lauren broke apart as Shay made her way to the door, still in pain from her wound she walked quickly. She was ready to end this once and for all. She crossed the threshold and stopped as she felt a hand on her arm.

"Good luck" Bo whispered. Shay smiled and walked on not even turning around.

When Shay reached the bar she saw Stefan with his back to her and his arms folded; "You ready babe?" he spoke as he turned around looking her dead in the eyes. Shay was weak, she was in pain and she felt faintish, she had trouble walking over to him, Stefan met her halfway and quickly gathered her in his arms before she collapsed. "I got you babe, I've got you" he whispered.

Shay looked at him sadly before her eyes closed from exhaustion. He looked down at her before signalling for the Archers to leave. As the hit men walked out of the bar, the young wolf walked to the door before stopping and looking back at Dyson, Kenzi, Trick and now Lauren and Bo who had just made their way up from downstairs, watching as he left with her.

"Pleasure doing business with you" he smiled as he backed up out the door and left. As he walked out into the open air he noticed the Archers were gone and kept walking to his borrowed SUV from The Morrigan. He opened the backdoor and laid Shay down in the backseat, he looked at her while pushing her hair off her sweaty forehead and sighed; "Time for us to go home". He shut the door careful not to disturb her and quickly got into the driver's seat, starting the car and making his way to the clearing they were earlier.

**The Dahl**

"Urghh, I hate this!" Kenzi shouted reaching for the tequila.

The group were now sitting at the bar wondering what they should do now, Trick was beside himself with worry for his great granddaughter, he had just started to get to know her and now he might never see her again. Dyson was still trying to place Stefan's face, he felt like he knew him from somewhere but was struggling to come up with an answer. Lauren was twiddling her fingers with worry as Bo watched her.

Kenzi looked at Trick and nodded her head sideways in direction to the couple that said; **'Tell them!'** He shook his head disagreeing only for her to signal again. Bo seeing this spoke up;

"Something you want to tell us?"

Trick and Kenzi looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"Well…uh there is something that you should probably know…." The goth stated meeting her best friends eyes.

"Kenzi, it is not our place to say" Trick said to the girl. She sighed; "Yeah well Shay is in danger and for them to help they need to know the truth"

Lauren looked up now intrigued by what they had to say; "Tell us what?" the blonde asked.

Kenzi looked at the couple and then back at Trick with pleading eyes; "This is why I hate keeping secrets, I suck at it! Come on Trickster give it up" she gave him a serious face as he sighed and looked at the couple nodding.

"Ok…. Bo, Lauren there is something you should know….Kenzi and I know that you are pregnant Lauren" Lauren and Bo looked at the two shocked.

"How?"

"Shay told us about it" Kenzi said. Bo looked at Kenzi and immediately knew that she was hiding something she just didn't know what.

"You know something don't you, about Shay?" Bo confronted Kenzi, her best friend now putting her hands up in surrender; "I'm sorry Bo-Bo, but in my defence I wasn't supposed to find out I just kinda stumbled on it" Bo was starting to get annoyed now at the thought of her family keeping something from her.

"Just tell us!" she said her eyes now flashing blue. Lauren could see her fiancé bursting with anger, she put her hand on her arm and grasped it lightly trying to calm her.

"Bo? Babe calm down…. Breathe, Trick please just tell us" she pleaded with the barkeep.

Trick locked eyes with them both and continued; "Shay is…. She's…" Trick had trouble finishing the sentence.

"She what?!" Lauren yelled her face now angry.

"…..She's your daughter" Trick said.

Lauren and Bo looked at each other shocked, they couldn't believe what they just heard. Lauren thought about it in her head and started to realise the things she noticed over the time she knew the girl, how she reminded her of Bo sometimes, her attitude, her eyes, her hair. She couldn't believe it took her so long to see it, she lived with her for 3 months, and she should have caught on. She couldn't help but also feel an overwhelming feeling of pride, that she could ever have a daughter as brave, smart and as noble as Shay, she felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

For Bo it was the opposite, she had been a bitch to Shay this whole time, not that the girl made any effort either. Bo realised now why she didn't get along with Shay because she was exactly like her, they had the same attitude and behaviour as each other which made it hard to get along with her. She also felt uneasy at the fact that Shay obviously hated her and she didn't know why, did she do something? Hundreds of questions now ran through her mind, but the one thing she knew was that she would fix it, she would not live in a world where her own daughter hated her guts.

"Is that how she knows I'm pregnant…. Because it's her" Lauren stammered as she gently touched her stomach.

"Lauren….it's not Shay who you are pregnant with" he said as Lauren's jaw dropped in confusion, he then looked at Bo who mirrored her fiancés expression.

"Trick, start from the beginning…. Please" Bo asked while holding Lauren's hand in hers.

**Unknown**

Shay's eyes fluttered as she was starting to come around. She opened her eyes to see an empty bedroom, she looked down to her shoulder and saw no wound. **'How?'** she thought to herself, then she heard a noise coming from the shadows.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she said as she stood up.

Just then she saw Bo emerge in front of her smiling; "Shay….look at you" she whispered as she pulled the girl into a giant hug. Shay was very confused. Bo pulled away when she realised Shay didn't return her embrace. Shay looked into the older woman's eyes and frowned; "When did you get here?"

Bo sighed still holding onto the girl's shoulders; "20 Years… give or take a birthday" she smiled at the younger version of her. Shay kept her frown until she thought about her answer and realised; "Mom?" she whispered in shock. Bo nodded and pulled her into another hug, one that Shay now returned.

"You got captured?" Shay asked still holding on tight.

"Yeah, what did you think happened?" Bo said as she pulled away looking at the girl's sad expression. Bo knew exactly what she thought. "Oh god, you thought I left you?" she said tears now starting to form in both women's eyes. Shay nodded, she couldn't believe she had spent her entire life hating her own mother for something that wasn't true.

Bo cupped her daughters cheeks with both hand and shook her head; "Shay, I would **never** ever leave you or your mom…. You have her eyes" she finished with a smile. Shay cried as her mother embrace her in another hug trying to comfort her. After an hour, Shay had told her mother everything that she missed in her life, birthday's, Christmases, and how Lauren died which was hard for Bo to hear, when Shay told her that she didn't go down without a fight, Bo smiled and played with the wedding ring that was on her finger thinking of her wife.

"Boyfriend or Girlfriend?" Bo asked her daughter smiling.

Shay laughed; "Boyfriend, his name is Stefan…. He was the one who brought me here" she said sadly.

"Dyson's son? He works for my father?"

Shay nodded; "Yeah, Ethan compelled him….. He isn't the guy I fell in love with"

Bo raised her eyebrows at Shay's statement; "Love? You love him?..." Shay nodded. "Wow"

Shay frowned at the look on her mother's face; "What?"

"Nothing it's just ironic how Dyson and I weren't meant to be but….. You and Stefan were or are?" the succubus questioned. Shay sighed and shook her head; "No, I could never love the person he is now, not after everything"

Bo turned her head; "Shay, it's not his fault….he is just acting under your brother's compulsion, he isn't in control"

Shay knew that her mother was right. If she got close enough to Stefan and looked into his eyes she could reverse whatever her bastard brother had done, but that seemed like an impossible task now. But she also knew they couldn't do anything as long as they were trapped in this room. It was type to fly the coop. Another hour passed and Shay used that time to tell her mother about going back in time to fix everything, Bo was speechless.

"What year?"

"2014"

"Oh, that was a crazy year, kidnapped, Una Mens…. I could go on and on" she laughed.

"Yeah not mention Mom getting pregnant and you guys getting engaged"

"Yeah…. God I miss her" Bo sniffed. Shay put her hand over her mother's and smiled. "You know, I forgot what she looked like, I mean I was really young when she died and then I go back and there she is, she is real ya know?" Bo nodded, she missed her wife terribly. When Bo found out that her father had killed Lauren she was furious, heartbroken, devastated and every other horrible emotion you could think of, she wanted to kill him with her bare hands but she couldn't, he made sure of that when he locked her in here.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't have released him from his realm none of this would have happened. Ethan wouldn't have been taken and turned into a killing machine, Lauren would still be alive and you…. You wouldn't have grown up hating my guts" she sighed.

"What's done is done Mom"

"No, it's never done Shay…. We are living it, every action has a consequence and this…." She stood and motioned to the room and everything outside it, sticking her hands up; "…. This is a consequence of **my** actions, and I'm so sorry honey…. You should have never had a life like this…. It wasn't the life your Mom and I wanted for you" she huffed out starting to cry again.

Shay walked over to her mother and took hold of her hand; "Mom, I'm gonna fix this I promise…..but first we need to get out of here, together" Shay smiled and walked over to the window, she saw that the outside of the window was bricked up probably to stop Bo from escaping. She put her hand up to the bricks and touched them immediately knowing her next move. She was going to break through it using all of her Hybrid strength, she balled up her right hand making a fist and punched the wall with such force, breaking…. "OW!" …. Her hand.

Bo ran over to the girl and looked over her hand; "What the hell did you do that for?!" she asked her daughter looking over her broken hand that was quickly turning red starting to swell.

"I was trying to break through the wall! I don't understand what happened, I've done it before dozens of times….. I have even broken through steel!" the girl hissed in pain clutching her broken hand.

"Oh you don't know…. Sweetie your powers are gone…. You're 100% human" Bo said as Shay's jaw dropped. "What? How?"

"I think they used a power binding potion, in a normal Fae it would just take their active abilities away but they would still be ageless…. But because you are half human it stripped your Fae side completely" the succubus explained.

"That's why my wound didn't heal when I got shot" Shay realised. Bo nodded.

"How am I supposed to get us out of here if I don't have my powers?" Shay slumped down on the bottom of them bed putting her head in her hands and wondering if there was any point in even fighting back. Without her powers she was useless…. She was human.

"There is one thing" Bo spoke up as she made her way to sit next to her daughter. "What?" Shay asked.

"I don't know if it will work for sure but I think it's worth a try…. If I give you my **Fae** life force and it joins with your **now** Human life force then you will be a hybrid again" Bo finished.

"But you need your Chi to live… Mom no" the girl said knowing what her mother was thinking.

"Shay… Honey listen to me, I have been stuck here for 20 years, not knowing if you were okay or even if you were alive, I am so tired Shay….. I will be fine, maybe I'll even get to be with your Mom again" she gave a small smile "And don't think of it as me dying, think of it as you getting your powers back so you can go back and fix all this….. Shay you are the only one who can do this"

"Okay…. But what if it doesn't work? Then you will die for nothing" the girl asked

Bo smiled; "It will work, after all…. My chi is what made you in the first place, right?" Shay nodded.

Bo stood up taking Shay's hand so she was no inches away from her, she cupped her daughter's cheek and began to feed a stream of red chi into her. Shay instantly felt herself getting stronger, she couldn't feel the pain of her shattered hand anymore. Bo started to feel weak as flow of chi started to fade indicated she had very little left. As the stream stopped Bo dropped to the ground breathing erratically, she kept her eyes on Shay who own eyes were fluttering open, and as she did Bo saw her usual brown eyes now glowing a neon Blue just like hers did. She smiled: It worked.

Shay dropped down to her knees and held her mother's limp form in her arms as her breathing got faster. The reborn Hybrid looked down as Bo lifter her hand to stroke her daughter's cheek. "That's my girl" she smiled, "It's ok Mom, I know what to do now, and you can be free….. Say hi to Mom for me ok?" Shay just managed to get her sentence out as she was too busy crying, but Bo heard her and nodded as her eyes finally closed and her heart stopped beating, she faded quickly and happily knowing that her daughter would save the world and that she would be reunited with her wife.

Shay picked her up and brought her to the bed, laying her down gently. She pulled the sheet over her to cover her lifeless body. She looked to the locked door and charged towards it her eyes still glowing. She felt stronger than ever, her mother was right…. Her chi is what made her but it was Lauren's life force that carried her until birth. Bo breathed pure Fae power into her and she could feel it, she wasn't just a normal hybrid anymore, she was something much stronger and powerful. And she will use that power to kill the monster that ruined her life, who kidnapped her brother and turned him into a killer, who killed her parents. She would break his heart like he broke hers.

She kicked the door open, shattering it completely. She made her way out of the room and walked up the corridor to the throne room, all the while her eyes still flashing a murderous neon blue.

…..

**A/N: Catch you this time tomorrow for the next chapter. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. ****J**


	14. Chapter 14: You Again

**A/N: Wow, you guys are amazing, so glad you liked the last chapter. You didn't really think Bo would abandon her family did you? Na me neither, don't worry even though Shay is out for blood, the story is far from over. I'm not going to make this a long story but I am thinking about 8 more chapter so lots to uncover. I should have put this in the 1****st**** chapter but Rainer is in this story but he isn't who was on the show. All mistakes are mine. No infringement intended. Enjoy ****J**

…**...**

**Chapter 14: You Again**

**Rainer's Castle (2040)**

Shay stalked the hallways of the castle looking for Rainer, she had trouble finding the throne room since the castle was so huge and these corridors were like a maze. She passed another hallway when she heard voices coming from the far right, she tip toed quietly until she was behind the door, looking into the room trying not to be seen by whomever was in there. Then she saw him, her brother holding a vial with dark blue liquid.

"Are you sure this is the same potion my sister used?" Ethan asked one of the servants who was nodding quickly.

"Yes, my prince. Once you throw it into open space the time portal will emerge but it will only be open for 5 minutes" he said still bowing.

"Don't worry I won't waste my window….. I cannot stay in this place any longer, I am sick and tired of living in my Father's shadow…. No more" Ethan held up the potion and smiled mischievously.

Shay didn't know what to do, she had to kill Rainer but she couldn't let her brother go back in time and ruin things there too. Just as she was about to move someone put their hand over her mouth silencing her.

"Don't move, I won't hurt you…. I swear" she heard Stefan whisper in her ear as he led her to a nearby empty room. Once inside he let her go noticing her piercing blue eyes, he had never seen her like this before.

"Give me one good reason why I should break your neck?" she hissed at him.

Stefan sighed; "Because you love me"

"No… I loved who you used to be, before you became this" she looked him up and down.

"Then bring **him** back, the guy I was before…. All this" he said sadly.

Shay looked at him with a confused look; "What's the catch?"

"No catch, I promise…." He walked over to her and took her hand looking at his ring; "….Shay please, I never tried to fight the compulsion when it first happened but when I saw you…. I saw the way you looked at me and I hated myself, something inside me was trying to fight but my mind wouldn't let it….. Shay the compulsion is strong but what we have is stronger, my love for you is what's fighting back. Please Shay bring back the guy that gave you this" he held up her hand so she could look at the ring.

Shay started to tear up, she looked down at the ring and then back up to Stefan and nodded. She held his head in both her hands and looked into his eyes. "Forget everything my brother said to you, everything he ordered you to do….. Be Stefan again, be the guy that proposed to me, be the Stefan I fell in love with…. Come back to me" she ended the link watching Stefan as he opened his eyes and smiled at her. It worked, he was Stefan again.

Stefan didn't waste any time pulling her into a passionate and heated kiss, which said everything he needed to say without forming words, when the need for air arose the two rested their foreheads against each other still holding one another tight.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"I missed you too"

Stefan opened his eyes and locked them with Shay; "Babe listen you have to go back, you have to change it, for everyone…."

"I know but I have to kill Rainer, he needs to die…. My mom was here this whole time, I thought she bailed on us but she didn't, she got captured and held here" she said sadly.

"What? I had no idea, then again it only mattered that I did what I was told…. Where is she now?" he asked.

Shay shut her eyes for a second and sighed; "Dead, she gave me her chi so I could get my powers back…. I wouldn't have got out without them"

Stefan frowned apologetically and tucked a piece of dark brown hair behind the girl's ear. "Babe… I'm so sorry" Shay nodded.

"Forget Rainer, killing him now in this time, won't change anything…." He started.

Shay scoffed; "It will make me feel better" she interrupted.

"I know but you need to worry about Ethan, he wasn't to go back too, he doesn't want to answer to anyone anymore"

Shay frowned; "Ok, but how is going back in time gonna help?" she asked.

"He wants his own world to rule"

Shay's jaw dropped. There was no way she was going to leave this ruled world to go back to another. Stefan was right killing Rainer would achieve anything, yes she would get revenge but that feeling won't last forever even if she killed him it wouldn't bring her parents back, and if she wanted them back she would have to kill his past self.

"You're right, we have to go back" she said.

"We?"

"Yeah you are coming with me…. I'm not leaving you behind again" she smiled and kissed him softly.

"Me neither, let's go" he finished.

Stefan went out first to see if the hallway was clear, then Shay followed as they made their way back to where Ethan was. They got there just in time to see him entering the time portal. The couple ran quickly as they could see the portal closing. They jumped through and the portal closed in a flash white light.

**The Dahl (2014)**

"Can we go after her?" Bo asked, hoping Trick would now something.

"I don't even know what kind of Magics Shay used or even if it's possible…. I have never heard of any Fae time travelling" he said honestly.

"So what we are supposed to just sit here knowing our daughter could be being tortured, or worse…. Oh my god….. I have a daughter, this is a lot to handle in one day" Lauren said hyperventilating as Bo rubber her back trying to calm her.

"Babe, breathe… everything is going to be fine. I know that you are worried, I am too…" Bo sighed; "….I just wish there was a sign or something to let us know she is ok". Just as Bo finished her sentence the group was blinded by a flash of white light, when they finally opened their eyes as the light faded there on the floor they saw Shay and Stefan getting up of the floor.

"Shay!" Lauren yelled before she ran over to the girl and embraced her in a crushing hug. "You have some serious explaining to do young Lady!" she scolded her as Shay frowned and then caught on to Lauren's look.

"Kenzi!" the hybrid shouted knowing that the goth spilled her guts.

Kenzi ran to hide behind Bo, using the succubus as a shield; "It wasn't my fault, you were in danger plus you are from the future which means you know me so you **know** I suck at keeping secrets….. Bo control your kid" she said in surrender.

Shay and Bo locked eyed as the succubus approached her. Shay didn't really know how to be around her having just watched her die only hours ago. She had been a complete raging bitch to Bo ever since she got her, thinking that her future self abandoned her and her mother. But now knowing that it wasn't true she wanted to make amends.

"Look Shay I know that you hate me bu—"Bo started.

Shay walked over and hugged her tight, after a couple of minutes Bo returned the embrace. Shay pulled away and met her eyes; "I don't hate you…. I mean I did but, well it doesn't matter anymore…. Turns out what I hated you for wasn't true, so…. Clean slate?" she extended her hand for Bo to take. The succubus smiled and accepted the gesture; "Deal"

Dyson noticed that Stefan was still standing there, not knowing that he was good now, the detective went to grab him only to be pulled back by Shay; "No! He's with me…. He isn't a threat" the hybrid told Dyson but also saying to everyone else.

"He tried to kill you Shay, who is to say he won't try again?" The detective asked trying to look out for the girl. Truth be told Dyson and Shay barely knew each other but she gave him a chance to love again and that meant everything to him. He could never really repay her so he opted for defending her and protecting her from harm.

"I could just take care of him for you right now" he growled looking at the boy.

"I don't think you are going to want to do that Dyson" she said.

"Why not?" Dyson narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Because….. I am your son" Stefan interrupted them. Dyson lost his footing nearly falling over from the information. A son, this was so surreal. Dyson relaxed his features and walked over to the boy looking him over. "Are you really my son?" Dyson said plainly.

Stefan looked at him and gave a small smile before he lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal the same tattoo that Dyson has on his shoulder; "You tell me" Dyson looked at the mark and instantly knew that he was telling the truth. The older wolf knew that the mark that they shared was only passed down from father to son in their family, Dyson's father had one, so did Dyson and now so did Stefan. Dyson extended his hand for Stefan to take, the young wolf took his father's hand and shook slowly. The two shifter smiling proudly.

"I am so not drunk enough for this" Kenzi spoke up before taking a big gulp from her now second tequila bottle.

"So you are Dyson's son and you are engaged to my daughter?" Lauren asked frowning. Shay and Stefan both nodded.

Lauren sighed and looked at Bo; "Well, I guess the apples don't fall far from the succubus tree" she said mockingly. Lauren will always remember the fight for Bo's heart, sometimes thinking why she even bothered, Dyson was Fae and was obviously the better option for Bo but the succubus chose her and she won. But she was glad that Shay had what Bo and she had. And know she knew that Dyson would find that too. With him having a son and all, as a doctor for the Fae and studying the species for so long she knew that wolves never procreate for no reason which meant he probably had a wife and she was his mate. Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren's cheek smiling.

"Well isn't this cosy?" they heard a male voice say.

The group turned round to see Ethan standing against the door frame with his arms folded. Stefan growled in anger, he wanted revenge for what he had turned him into, making him hurt the love of his life. Dyson place his arm on his son's shoulder calming him. Bo and Lauren looked at the young man confused as to who he was and what he wanted. Shay walked forward in front of her parents and stared her brother down.

"Bo, Lauren meet Ethan, my brother…. And your son" Shay said not taking her eyes off him.

Bo and Lauren felt like they were floating, knowing that Shay was their child was huge and overwhelming and now they laid eyes upon their son, with whom Lauren was pregnant with at this very moment.

"What are you doing here Brother?" Shay said flatly keeping her stare.

Ethan smiled; "Oh ya know, just here to look around…. Thinking I might find me a home here" he replied.

"You can't stay here" Ethan walked forward so that he was face to face with his sister; "I can do whatever I want…. I'm not going back to Rainer's world, because that's exactly what is…. Rainer's" he said.

"And what about this world?" she asked nervously.

Ethan smirked; "This world…. Will be mine, and you can't to a Damn thing about it…. Sister"

Everyone in the bar fell silent, not knowing what they were going to do now. "Swizzle Sticks!" Kenzi whispered in fear.

…

**A/N: I know it's short but today is my birthday and I don't have time to write anymore as I have plans, but I will be back tomorrow with a longer chapter. Review welcome and thanks for reading ****J**


	15. Chapter 15: Family Ties

**A/N: Thank you so much for the birthday messages, you guys rock. I will admit I am a little hung over today but I promised you a chapter and I always keep my promises. For you guys being so awesome this chapter will touch many areas, little bit of Action, Fluff and maybe some sexiness. On we go ****J**

…

**Chapter 15: Family Ties**

**The Dahl**

Everyone stood silent as they watched the two hybrids stare each other down. Shay weighed her options. The siblings were evenly matched although Ethan probably had a few dirty tricks up his sleeve, having been raised by a murderous monster. But Shay had been raised by Trick which meant she was smarter and had a firm knowledge on fighting and different styles of attacks. Shay's only disadvantage was that she didn't feed off of humans, she knew Ethan did, which made him slightly stronger. Not much stronger but stronger none the less. Shay never felt the need to feed, she wasn't ruled by a hunger like Bo, and she was evolved which meant she could survive without it…. And she didn't like taking human lives. Her brother was different, he didn't need to feed either but he was raised to believe that humans were primitive lesser beings and that they were his to do with as he pleased.

There was one thing Shay knew for sure though…. There was no way in hell that she was going to let her brother her family. She needed confront him one on one.

"Everyone out" Shay said keeping her eyes on Ethan.

Everyone was confused, they didn't want to leave so she could face him herself. Especially Stefan who objected; "Shay I'm no-"he started only to be cut off by Shay.

"I said go…. **Now**" she said flatly.

Everyone made their way down to the lair, giving the siblings privacy to have a much needed discussion. Ethan walked more into the room, making his sister take a few steps back.

"Was it worth it sis…. To see them, get to know them?" he asked smirking. Ethan walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch ready to pour himself a drink. He looked at Shay and held up a glass as an offering. "Want one?" Shay shook her head, refusing. She watched her brother drink the glass straight before smashing the glass on the ground just for the sake of it.

"It doesn't have to be like this ya know…. Shay we are the strongest creatures to ever walk this earth, we could rule together… you and me. No one would ever challenge us, we'd be gods" he said walking over to her.

"And what about the humans? This is as much their world as ours" she argued.

Ethan sighed; "We are **better** than they are-" She cut him off abruptly. "Why? Because we have powers, because we live longer, lest you forget **Brother**, we are half human. Our human half is what makes us stronger, how quickly you forget that" she spat.

"I didn't forget…. I just don't care" he smirked.

They were now circling each other like animals in the wild fighting over territory, thinking about what move to make or who was going to strike first.

"If you want this world…. You will have to go through me" the girl said her eyes now turning blue.

Ethan smiled his eyes also shifting to blue; "Oh dear sister…. I intend to" The two siblings charged for each other. Shay making the first strike by jumping and grabbing the chandelier, swinging her two legs straight, kicking her brother in the face causing him to fall backwards to the floor. The boy made a crab like pose and jumped up quickly using his hands and feet. He looked straight at his sister his eyes now flashing brighter than before. He was pissed.

"I think you have been playing prince in your cushy castle for too long brother" she goaded him knowing he couldn't resist snapping back. In doing so made his attacks sloppy and hurried, enough for Shay to find an opening. Ethan tensed his muscles and walked up to her slowly. Shay was expecting him to take a swing, instead he grabbed her by the back of her head and slammed her head against a nearby table, once he pulled her back up, he quickly lifted her up and threw her across the room, landing over the bar and crashing into the glasses.

Shay slowly got up arching her back in pain. She felt something sharp in the back of her right shoulder, as she went to remove it she didn't realise her brother was right in front of her. She turned her head coming face to face him. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her again this time slamming her back on the bar top making the shard of glass push through more now trapped in her shoulder, her skin healing over it.

He smirked and looked into her eyes; "You're no match for my strength, you lost that fight when you stopped feeding…. Sucks doesn't it"

Shay grabbed his hands that were clasped around her neck trying to break free. "If you're gonna kill me, just get on with it!" she mumbled, her breathing laboured.

"Are we skipping the part where you beg? Shay you're no fun" he smirked.

"Wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction"

"You don't get it Shay…. You and I are the same, we are special…. I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to" he said peering into her eyes. Just as he went to speak again, Ethan took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes fluttered shut. He loosened his grip on his sister's neck before falling to the ground. With Ethan now on the ground Shay's saviour came into view.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked holding an empty syringe.

Shay nodded and tried to sit up, Bo dropped the syringe and quickly rushed to her daughter's aid.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" the succubus asked. Shay grinded her teeth in pain and replied; "There is a piece of glass stuck inside my shoulder…. He pushed it in so I would heal with it still inside…. What was in that?" Shay looked towards the fallen syringe, wondering how it took her brother down.

"Oh uh I don't really know, some kind of tranquiliser…. Lauren gave it to me, speaking of which is freaking out downstairs so we should get you to her, STAT" she smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"You better tell Dyson and Stefan to chain him up and put him in Trick's cage in the basement…. It is probably the only thing strong enough to hold him" Shay added. Bo nodded as she helped Shay get to her room where Lauren was waiting.

An hour later Shay was sat with her back facing Lauren as the doctor attempted to remove the glass. She pulled a scalpel from her med kit and sliced open her daughter's skin making a clean incision. She then grabbed a pair of medical pliers and prepared to search around for the foreign object.

"Ready?" she asked. When she saw Shay nod she dug in quickly trying not dig around too much as Shay arched her back in pain. Once she felt the pliers knock against the shard she grasped them and gently pulled it out. As the sharp tip of the glass passed through the incision she watched as Shay's wound immediately healed noticing it was faster than last time.

"Don't think I will ever really get used to that" Bo said from the door before she made her way into the room. "How's Ethan?" Shay asked. Bo was taken aback by her daughter's compassion, if she had a brother that hurt her like Ethan did to Shay she wouldn't be able to forgive him let alone care about his wellbeing. "Still unconscious, whatever was in that needle knocked him for six" she smiled reassuringly.

Lauren smiled; "You are welcome" The three women laughed at her comment. "How long will the drug last?" Shay asked Lauren. "Well, given that he is a hybrid it's hard to tell…. 14, maybe 18 hours" the doctor explained. Bo sat down next to her fiancé so the both of them were facing Shay while she sat on the bed.

"So…. I guess you guys have a lot of questions for me right?" she said. Bo and Lauren looked at each other and then back to the young girl. "I would say that's an understatement…. Future questions can come later, but there was something I wanted to ask you…." Bo trailed off while Shay and Lauren both raised their eyebrows as to what the older brunette had to say. "…. I was thinking now that we know the truth and you and I aren't at each other's throat then maybe… you could uh…. Move in with us?" Shay was surprised by what Bo had just asked and by the looks of it so was Lauren. On one hand it would be nice to live with both of her parents, something she never had the luxury of when she was a little girl, all she had was Lauren and then Trick. But on the other hand she didn't want to get too attached to anyone knowing that she would have to leave eventually. But another part of her wanted her family back, she wanted her parents back.

"Ok" she replied.

"Really? I mean no pressure or anything it's just a thought" Bo said with a small smile which Lauren mirrored. Shay looked at both of them and gave a smile of her own; "No, I want to…. It'll be fun" Lauren grinned before walking over to Shay and hugging her. "Yes it will be…. What about Ethan?" her smile fading slightly. "There is nothing I can do for him now…. He will be weak when he wakes up which believe me is a good thing…. I'll check on him in the morning" Shay said with no hint of worry in her voice which was calmed her parents a little. "Ok then… Let's go home" Lauren said as the three women made their way upstairs and out the door.

An hour later everyone had departed for their homes. Shay had gone with Bo and Lauren, Stefan had gone with Dyson, Trick had cleaning to do in his bar while still keeping an eye on Ethan and making sure he stayed in holding and Kenzi had enlisted Tamsin on Club/Pub crawl depending on how the night went. Before leaving the Dahl Shay and Stefan both promised to see each other the next day and having a very heated scene of PDA that resulted in their parents interrupting them by reminding the young couple that they were still present in the room. The three women entered Lauren's apartment, after Lauren reminding Bo that there was no room at the clubhouse with Tamsin and Kenzi sharing a room and themselves sharing Bo's room that would leave Shay sleeping on that dreadful couch, and the blonde wasn't having it. Being at Lauren's apartment meant they would share Lauren's room and Shay would have the guest room as her own. It was the better option all around.

Lauren's Apartment

"Ok, Bo why don't you help Shay with her stuff upstairs and then we can order some pizza and hang out" Lauren said smiling. Although that sounded appealing, to be honest after everything that today had entailed Shay just felt like nose diving onto the comfy bed and catching some Z's. Shay spoke up before Bo had a chance to help with her bags. "Ya know what? I'm kinda beat, think I'm just gonna crash…. Ya know almost died, time travelling…. Big brother trying to kill me, really takes it out of you" she laughed.

Bo and Lauren both gave a small laugh and nodded, to be honest they were tired to, after all they did just find out they have two kids, who of which are here with them with their unborn/future son locked up in a cell because he is evil. Trick was right a therapist would have a field day with their little family.

"Of course, truthfully pizza kind of sound awful to me know that I think about it…. Guess the nausea is kicking in" Lauren said touching her stomach. Bo smiled and leaned down to kiss the blonde's stomach and then back up to kiss Lauren on the lips. Shay was starting to suffer from nausea now herself, she needed to get out of there before they jumped each other's bones.

"Ok, well on that note I'm just gonna…." She trailed off as she walked up stair, totally oblivious to her parents who had already started making out as they made their way to the couch. Shay opened the door to her room and was shocked to see Stefan sitting on her bed obviously waiting for her. She dropped her bag by the door and closed it quickly not wanting her parents to hear. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked over to him. "I came to see you" he replied then quickly pulled her into a heated kiss before Shay pulled away smiling. "You just saw me an hour ago" she chuckled at her boyfriend. Stefan laughed and put both hands around her waist pulling her against him so that their faces were inches from each other. "I know, but it's been 3 years since we have been together properly and….i uh… you know maybe this was a stupid idea" he said as he started to let go. Shay wrapped her arms around his neck holding him in place. "It's not stupid, how did you get away from Dyson?" she asked now smirking thinking about what this night could go like. "Told him I was going for a wolf run…. Safe to say he bought it" he smiled back. "What about yours?" he asked. Shay sighed and chuckled. "They are making out on the couch, and Lauren's bedroom is downstairs so don't worry…. We won't be bothered".

That was all Stefan needed to hear, he pulled the girl into another heated kiss that took on a mind of its own as they got lost in the act. Shay reached her hands under Stefan's black t-shirt touching his chiselled abdomen before quickly pushing it up, the young wolf caught on and pulled it over his head and tossed to the side of the room. Shay removed her own and pulled him back into another passionate kiss. They both kicked off their shoes as they made their way to the bed. They both stopped when Stefan's legs hit the foot of the bed. This was new territory for them, being with each other in such an intimate situation without the worry of someone attacking them or some bounty hunter that worked for Ethan wanting to kill them. They never had the time to connect in such a way. They have time now and they certainly weren't going to waste it. Stefan stoked Shay's cheek, pushing some hair behind her ear. "We don't have to do this, not if you don't want to" he whispered. "No, I want to…. We have waited long enough" Shay also whispered as she undid her belt, pulling down her jeans, dropping them to the floor and stepping out of them. Stefan did the same and kicked both garments to the side, both of them now exposed to each other. Stefan sat on the end of the bed and pulled Shay to straddle him, the two both engaging in another series of kisses. Hand and lips were everywhere as they caressed each other not wanting to miss a single spot.

They were a second away from taking the next step when Shay pulled back suddenly looking into Stefan's eyes. "Do you have a….ya know?" the girl trailed off feeling stupid. She totally forgot about the main thing that they would need for this particular activity, have two mothers she didn't think it was something Lauren's medicine cabinet would be stocked with. Stefan laughed quietly. "I do… swiped it from the old dog…" he said as he held up said object."…. Look babe we don't have to do this, we can just sleep" he smiled trying to make her feel comfortable. Shay smiled and took the small wrapper from him and studied it. "No… after everything we have been through, loosing each other and then finding each other… we deserve this" she whispered before she kissed him hard.

**Downstairs**

"**Oh My God**" the blonde breathed out into Bo's dark locks, who was on top of the blonde breathing heavy totally spent after their earlier activities. Once Bo caught her breath she rolled off of Lauren and fell to the blonde's side. "I know" the brunette said smiling. "Should we really have done that, with Shay upstairs I mean?" Bo asked as she turned her head to the side taking in the sight of her sweat glistened fiancé. Lauren smiled before turning to onto her side and shutting her eyes slightly, tiredness starting to overcome her. "You would be surprised how thick these walls are, plus I can't hear anything from her room… she probably went straight to sleep" Bo hummed in agreement as she watched her fiancé snuggle into her and slowly drift off peacefully. She hoped that she could save her family from the monster that was her father. This is what she wanted, a family of her own. And if anyone dared to ruin that, they would be truly sorry.

**Next Morning (Shay's Room)**

Shay was awoken by the bright light of the sun shining through the window and onto her eyes. She sat up slightly only then noticing that she was naked, then it hit her. She turned to her side to see Stefan awake and smiling straight at her. "Hey you" he whispered as he sat up pulling her into his arms so that she was sitting in front of him. "Hey…. That is probably the best I have slept in years" she turned her head smiling as he place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Ditto… It's nice to sleep it when you don't have to worry about murderous bounty hunters huh?" he chuckled. Shay was about to say something when she saw the time on the alarm clock. **9.03 a.m.**

"Oh shit!" she whispered as she pointed to the clock showing him the time. The couple jumped out of bed quickly but quietly looking for their discarded clothes. Shay threw on her shirt and pulled up her jeans, fastening them quickly. Stefan on the other hand who had just pulled on his t-shirt was struggling to find his pants. "Were the hell are my pants?" the wolf frowned. Shay could only laugh as she spotted them under the bed. "Check under the bed wolf boy" she pointed to the floor, Stefan followed her gaze and spotted them, he laughed before grabbing them and pulling them on quickly. "Ok if I know them like I think I do they probably wore themselves out last night… they will sleep in till 10" she said confidently. Stefan raised his eyebrows; "You sure?"

Shay smiled and opened the door slightly peeking through trying to see If she could hear anything from downstairs. She didn't.

"Positive" Shay held out her hand which he took as they made their way downstairs. They just got to the front door when they heard someone clear their throat. Turning around the couple came face to face with a confused Bo and Lauren. 'Crap' Shay thought.

Bo's confused look quickly turned to one of anger when she lifted up her finger signalling them to come forward. Having never been in this situation Shay was at a loss, she didn't know how to handle it. She looked at Stefan who had a look of pure terror on his face, thinking that Bo would probably kill him for sleeping with her daughter.

Lauren was sitting at the kitchen island when the two stopped in front of Bo, stood looking uncomfortable. Bo was first to speak; "Want to explain this little sleepover?" Stefan stood straight; "Bo, Lauren I want you to know that Shay and I made this decision together, but if you want to hit me I totally understand" he put his hands behind his back in a soldier's pose. Shay was speechless as she looked at her very angry looking mother. "Stefan, this about more things than you… so if you don't mind I would like to discuss this with my daughter alone please" she said flatly.

Stefan looked at Shay who was giving him a look that said, **'Run for your Life'**. He did as instructed as he backed up and walked out the front door leaving the three women in silence. Bo looked at Shay before pointing at the empty next to Lauren. "**Sit**" Shay walked around Bo holding one hand up in a surrendering way before she said her peace. "Just remember, I am 21…. And I've been in love with Stefan since I was like 9 so it's not like we rushed it" she finished now sitting at the table.

"Please tell me you were safe" Lauren asked hoping her daughter wasn't that careless.

Shay looked up and sighed; "Of course I was"

"Safe has nothing to do with it, you should never do something like that especially not with us downstairs" Bo yelled.

Shay scoffed; "Yeah like you were just sleeping" she mumbled under her breath.

"Shay! Don't make that sound it's disrespectful" Lauren scolded. "I should hope so it was a scoff of derision". Bo had her hands on her hips not amused by her attitude. "Bo, go get ready, you have that case with Kenzi…. I will talk to Shay" Bo frowned before walking off into Lauren's bedroom to shower.

"Ok Kiddo, you and I are going to have a little chat" the blonde said with her eyebrows raised. Shay sighed hoping she wasn't going to have the embarrassing sex talk with her mother.

**The Dahl (Holding Cells)**

Ethan woke up moaning from the grogginess he was feeling after the effects of the drugs. He took in his surrounding, he knew instantly where he was. As he stood to make his way to the door, attempting to escape. As soon as he took one step he fell to his knees. He was too weak to move.

"How are you feeling?" Trick asked from outside the cage. Ethan looked up at the man and smirked. "Well if it isn't old Papa Smurf himself" he said laughing.

Trick gave a small smile before throwing a bottle of water through the hatch at the bottom of the door.

"Prefer Scotch, why don't you go fetch one barkeep…. Isn't that your job?" he said maliciously.

"Sorry that's all you're getting"

"You tell my dear sister to watch her back…. Because when I get out of this hole you call a home, I'm gonna hunt her down and rip her head off" he said motioning to the room.

Trick gulped at his great grandson before turning around to walk away. "Oh and Gramps?" Trick turned around to look him in the eye. "Tell her I will enjoy…. **Every** minute of it" he smiled as he laid back down on the makeshift bed.

…

**A/N: Ok, hope that was long enough for you guys. I wanted to write more M stuff but I am just not confident in my writing yet maybe in one of the later chapters. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading ****J**


	16. Chapter 16: Breaking Through

**A/N: Wow, so glad you guys liked the last chapter, though it would be nice to have some comedy thrown in. Again thank you to everyone for the birthday messages, you are amazing. Cannot believe it is chapter 16 already, gonna have to start to close things down now, but don't worry I got another 5 in me still, haven't decided whether to do a sequel or not, don't really know how i would keep this story going. Enjoy ****J**

…

**Chapter 16: Breaking Through**

**Lauren's Apartment**

While Bo was still in the shower, Lauren thought she would take the opportunity to talk to Shay about the little stunt she just pulled with Stefan. She didn't expect Bo to react the way she did but they were all in uncharted territory and the maternal instincts were slowly kicking in, Bo obviously having the more aggressive instincts. Lauren watched her daughter as she poured herself some coffee and sipped slowly. Shay was obviously embarrassed but she couldn't figure out if it was because she got caught or maybe another reason.

"So…. You want to explain what happened or should I start guessing?" The blonde asked smiling.

Shay looked up from her mug and gave a small smile; "Ok, without giving you the details….. Stefan and I took the next step in our relationship" Shay finished blushing. Laurens frowned until she realised what she meant. Her eyes widened as she continued. "Oh, so you and Stefan…. It was your first?"

Shay nodded; "Yeah and his too"

"Wow, ok I didn't really expect that, I mean it's just you are 21 and you are half succubus which makes it very ironic that you waited this long" the blonde smiled. Shay understood what the blonde was referring to, yes she was part succubus, but she is a being who doesn't need it to survive. She chooses not to feed not because she is scared or nervous but because she doesn't feel the need to.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to rush into anything….. And last night just felt, I dunno…. Right"

Lauren smiled, knowing all too well that feeling of letting go and trusting that person to see sides of you that you have kept under wraps for so long. She was happy that her daughter had that kind of love and trust with someone. Even though she had her problems with Dyson in the past, she knew that wolves are true to their loves and that they cherish them for life. Truth be told there could be no better match for Shay than Stefan.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lauren asked seriously. Shay sat up straight and listened intently to what she had to ask. "Sure" Lauren exhaled and locked eyes with her daughter. "Do you love him?" she finished.

Shay smiled and answered without hesitating. "More than anything" she mirrored Lauren's serious expression. Lauren smiled. "Then that is all I need to know… as for Bo, I will talk to her, it will all be fine" the blonde finished before standing and walking over to Shay and pulled her into a hug. "But next time please let us know if you are planning something like that, got it?" Shay laughed as she held on to Lauren tighter. "You got it Mom" Lauren's eyes widened as she heard what Shay called her, obviously she never meant to say it. Maybe having this heart to heart brought it out sooner than expected. The blonde just smiled as she pulled away kissing Shay softly on her head before departing to her room to talk to Bo.

Shay watched as she walked away, she couldn't believe that word came out of her mouth. She had been good at not slipping up the whole time she had been here, and the one time they have a serious talk it comes falling out. She couldn't help but feel a little elated that she finally got it out, she didn't have to pretend anymore.

After an hour Shay got dressed and headed to the Dahl, she need to talk to her brother. She was done playing games. The girl knew that he was impossible to negotiate with but she wanted to try and get through to him, maybe she could enlist him to help her take down Rainer once and for all. After all Ethan came here to escape him which meant he couldn't have been that good of a father. He of all people should want to change things more than anyone. Too bad she couldn't compel him into helping, being a hybrid too, their powers wouldn't work on each other, which Shay was surprisingly grateful for. She had come to blows with Ethan many times over the years and ended up worse for wear, if it was possible to compel each other, she would have lost this fight a long time ago.

**Lauren' Bedroom**

Lauren was sitting on the end of the bed watching as her fiancé paced back and forth, still annoyed at what she witnessed this morning. Lauren spoke up suddenly as she was starting to feel dizzy from watching her. "Bo stop! All this hostility you have is nauseating…. Come sit" she gently tapped the spot next to her on the bed. Bo walked over and sat down on her side facing her fiancé as she continued speaking. "I know you are mad but you need to let this go…. Bo last night was her first" The succubus looked up shocked, she had no idea that Shay was so vulnerable. Knowing this now changed things, she wasn't angry she was concerned. "Really? Umm… is she ok?" Lauren nodded and held Bo's hand in hers. "You going to calm down now?" Bo nodded; "So I guess it's serious with them huh?" the succubus added. "She loves him Bo, trust me… I have only seen love like that once in my life". Bo smiled, "What happened?" Lauren leaned in for a kiss before replying. "You asked me to marry you" the two women laughed. Bo noticed Lauren kept smiling and she didn't think it was because of their kiss.

"You okay, Babe?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, it's just uh…. Shay called me Mom" the blonde grinned. Bo raised her eyebrows, she wondered what that felt like. Maybe Shay wasn't there with her yet.

"Wow, how did it feel?"

"Umm, I dunno really…. Great, weird and kinda old" Lauren said laughing.

"Old? Babe you're barely 30" Bo chuckled stroking the blonde's cheek. "You know what I mean… it's just weird, having a daughter who hasn't been born yet, 21 years old and walking around" Bo nodded. "Yeah, certainly not something you see every day…. What about our uh… son?" Bo added as she placed her hand on Lauren's belly. Lauren sighed and place her hand on top of Bo's. "I dunno, hopefully we Shay has a plan, and we will do our best to help her succeed" Lauren gave a small yawn. "Yes we will, but right now you are going to rest…. Babe you're exhausted" She smiled as she helped Lauren into bed and tucked her in comfortably. "I'm going to see if Shay needs any help, call me if you need anything ok?" she said as she kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I will, I love you" the blonde whispered with her eyes closed already starting to drift off. Bo smiled. "I love you too, now sleep" With that Bo left the apartment to head to the Dahl, it was time to get things back on track starting with her children not trying to kill each other.

**The Dahl (Holding Cell)**

Ethan laid on the cot, his hands behind his head leaning on them. He was thinking of the things he would do when he was free. He was in a world where it was his for the taking, not worrying about how his father would scold him for disobeying or for stepping out of line. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Shay's presence behind him.

"Get my message?" he said quietly. Shay rolled her eyes and stepped in the cage, she knew he was still weak so he wouldn't bother trying anything.

"I did… Did you really think it would scare me?" she said.

"No, but I figured it would get you here…. Don't worry sis, I'm not gonna hurt you…. Yet" he sat up smirking, he quickly settled back against the wall, still feeling groggy. "Tell me, what you hope to gain from keeping me in here?" he asked folding his arms.

Shay sighed and stood straight also folding her arms over her chest. "Well for one thing, there is saving you from yourself…. Plus I have a pyrripus to find and kill, and I don't need you getting in the way" she smirked at him.

"Shay, you were always so naïve…. You really think you can take him down, by yourself. You're strong, but you're not that strong" he argued. Shay sighed and sat beside him careful to keep some space between them. "I know, but if we team up…. We could finish him, once and for all. Ethan please I know you hate your life, I mean you came here to escape from it. You have the chance to end it now, so we can have the life we were meant to, with parents that love us…. Our parents" she pleaded with her brother to listen.

Ethan looked at his sibling and narrowed his eyes, he leaned his head further into the wall, looking at the celling and taking a breath. "Is it really them?" Shay nodded; "Mom is pregnant with you right now… you can change it E, you can save yourself from having to live a life with that monster, or in a world full of darkness…. Please brother, don't do it for me… do it for yourself" she finished.

Ethan had a look of pure defeat on his face as he replied, "You're right, I can't go back there, not to him…. You were lucky Shay, you didn't have the childhood I did. Every time I did something wrong he would make me regret it, he used to experiment on me too, take my blood so he could use it for his own gain" Shay frowned not knowing what he meant. "Your blood? Why would he want your blood?" she asked.

Ethan looked at her cautiously. She didn't know. "You really don't know? Shay our blood has abilities too" he stated. The girl's jaw dropped, she always wondered why Trick asked her what her blood did. Now she knew why. "What does it do?" she asked.

"It has the power to bring the dead back to life, Human and Fae, It can also heal any wound if given to someone who is hurt, that's why we heal instantly" he finished.

Shay sighed, this was a lot of information to take in, and if she didn't think she was a freak before she definitely thought it now. Ethan sighed and took Shay's hand in her own looking at her seriously. "Shay, I am sorry for ya know… yesterday, it's just this life of killing is all I know, it's all I was ever raised to know. But I want to change that, I want the life you talked about. You know when I found out that I had a sister I thought 'Finally someone I have everything in common with, someone who could tell me about our real family, about them'. But being his son I was taught to bury those emotions… the human ones, but you were right being human is what makes us stronger and we are going to need that strength if we are going to save our future and our family" he smiled honestly.

Shay felt so relieved she had finally got through to him, maybe if he spent some time with Bo and Lauren maybe he would see more clearly the life he could have, but they had to plan now, in 9 months he will be born and that's when Rainer would be planning his move. It was not happening again.

Shay went to stand but stopped, her hand being grabbed gently, she turned around and faced her brother. "Just one thing though…"

"What?" she asked.

"I will be the one to kill him…. Please, it has to be me" he said with sad eyes.

Shay nodded and stood up straight and looked at him once more. "So you wanna meet them?" she asked smiling. Ethan looked up and frowned, he had wondered what his parents were like all his life and now he finally had the chance to meet them, he was very nervous. He stood up slowly still slightly feeling the effects.

"Really? How can you trust me after what I did?" he said wondering how his sister could be so lenient towards him after what he put her through.

"You're my brother, I know you" she said smiling extending her hand for him to take. Ethan walked forward and grabbed his little sister's hand as the two of them made their way up into the main bar. As soon as they walked in they saw Bo sitting drinking tea with Trick on one of the table, both of them getting ready to stand not knowing why he was out of the cell.

Shay put her hands up and spoke. "It's ok, he is fine…. He won't hurt you, right?" she turned to her big brother who nodded and gave a small smile. "Why don't you sit down, both of you…. We have things to discuss" Trick said softly, the siblings made their way to the table, Bo and Shay on one side and Ethan and Trick on the other.

Ethan told them everything about his life with Rainer that was very hard for Bo to hear, she couldn't believe her own son had been through that kind of torture let alone be raised in it. Ethan also told them about his and Shay's blood and what it does, Trick was shocked, and he couldn't believe his great grandchildren possessed that much power. Bo was also shocked at what they were capable of. She couldn't stop looking at Ethan, studying his features immediately realising he obviously took after Lauren with his Blonde hair, Light skin and his height not like Shay who was basically her younger twin.

"So as long as I don't go looking for him, he won't be freed right? Ok so I just won't search for him, problem solved" she said hoping that the answer was that simple.

Ethan frowned; "You weren't the one who released him" he said as all eyes were on him. Shay looked at her brother in shock, "What? But that's what I was told"

Ethan sighed and leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. "Well whoever told you that was full of crap, it wasn't Bo, and it was my father's right hand man…." He trailed off, the others were now confused.

"And who exactly is that?" Trick asked.

"You know him as The Druid…. Massimo" he stated

No one said a word as the bar went into total silence.

…

**A/N: Ok good place to stop, I want to spread everything out into the last chapters. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading ****J**


	17. Chapter 17: Now or Never

**A/N: Posting this story is probably the best thing I ever did, it's so addictive. I always want to keep writing so I get the next chapter up. Like I said, I always keep my promises. We got about 4 chapters left to go, I want to do a sequel but I can't form a proper story line so if anyone has an idea feel free to PM me or drop me a comment. Anyways enjoy ****J**

**Chapter 17: Now or Never**

**Lauren's Apartment**

Lauren was having the best nap ever when she suddenly woke up hearing the front door open and close. She got up and made her way to the bedroom door treading lightly as she heard footsteps that sounded as if they came from a heavy foot. Definitely not Bo or Shay. She went back over to the bed to look for her phone to call for help, coming up empty. Then she remembered she left in the kitchen when she was talking to Shay this morning.

She then heard the door front door open and close again, thinking that whoever it was had left she made her way into the living area to find it empty. Lauren made her way to the front door and quickly locked it, before she could turn around a hand came up behind her and placed a rag over her mouth, she didn't need to be a doctor to know what the rag was bathed in: Chloroform. "Night, Night Doc" was all she heard before everything went black.

**The Dahl**

Bo and Shay were gathering some books on travelling to different realms, they were not having any luck so far. Shay threw a book at the nearby wall and plopped down on the sofa. "This is crap! We don't have time to waste and we have **zero** leads" she put her head in her hands and leaned her elbows on her knees. Bo sat down beside her daughter and place her hand on her back gently getting her to look up at her. "We will fix it, I promise you Shay I will do everything in my power to stop my father. Dennis' don't quit" she said giving a small smile which earned a laugh from the girl. "Thanks… Mom" she nodded, Bo saw that comment as an invitation to pull her daughter into a soft hug which Shay happily returned.

Suddenly they heard Ethan scream in pain from upstairs. The two brunettes pulled apart to quickly rush upstairs to investigate. When they got to the bar they saw Ethan on his knees holding his chest as if he couldn't breathe. Shay rushed over to her brother to help him up and led him to the chair next to him.

"What is it?" Shay asked as she took up the chair next to her brother, holding his head in her hands looking into his eyes. "It's Mom she…. She's in danger" he said as the pain subsided. Bo and Shay both stood shocked, they didn't know what to do. "Mom go, I got this" Shay motioned towards Ethan, Bo nodded and ran out of the door in a flash, she needed to get to her fiancé fast.

Trick came walked towards the two hybrids holding a glass of water which he offered to Ethan. Ethan took the glass thanking his great grandfather and sipping it slowly. "What was that? How did you know she was in danger?" Shay asked. Her brother shrugged and sighed, he had no idea. "Trick, any ideas?" Shay turned to Trick who looked like he had a theory.

"Well it could be that because Lauren is pregnant with Ethan, he is somehow connected to her. Whatever she feels, whatever happens to her, he must be able to sense it. I'll call Dyson, we might need him" he said as he walked off to his lair.

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck, trying to gather himself from the feeling that just overcame him. Half an hour passed and Bo returned informing her family that it looked like Lauren had been taken, her apartment was a mess and the front door's lock had been busted. Bo was going out of her mind, her pregnant fiancé was kidnapped and she had no idea by who. They could never catch a break.

Just then Dyson and Stefan walked through the door, on arrival Stefan noticed Ethan standing next to Shay closely. He shifted his features showing his yellow eyes and sharp teeth as he went for him, he let his claws come out and swung his hand forward to stab him. Shay saw what he was about to do and stepped in front of her brother, her stomach taking the blunt of the attack, just as she started bleeding her wounds started healing quickly leaving no trace of damage. Stefan shifted back into his human form and rushed to his girlfriend's side ready to apologize. "Shay! I'm sorry, I was going for him…Why did you stop me?" The young wolf frowned as Shay looked up from her now healed abdomen and gave her boyfriend an angry stare.

"First of all, thank you for ruining my shirt and second Ethan is helping us now…. He has turned over a new leaf, so to speak" she finished still looking down at her torn shirt. "How do you know this good behaviour will last?" Stefan asked. "You don't…." Ethan spoke up. "….I know that I have given you no reason to trust me Stefan, any of you really but right now it doesn't matter because Lauren is missing and in danger…. If you really love my sister you will help find her, because if Lauren dies…. Shay dies with her" he finished. Ethan was right, without Lauren alive Shay wouldn't be born therefore she wouldn't exist in the future, leaving Stefan alone, with no mate.

Stefan walked up to Ethan and stared at him closely. "If I find out you are in any way lying to her, I will tear your throat out and eat in front of you" the shifter hissed. Ethan stood his ground with the wolf; "I give you my blood oath, I just want to save my family including Shay" Shay stepped in between the two pushing Stefan away by his chest. "We don't have time for this guys, we need to find Mom" she said. Dyson stepped forward placing his hand on Bo's shoulder. "I'll go to her apartment, see if I can pick up a scent, don't worry Bo…. We will find her" he smiled.

"I'll go too, two wolves are better than one right?" he smiled and nodded to his father who told him to meet him outside. Stefan kissed Shay on the cheek before whispering an apology for cutting her. She gave a smile that said, **'Already forgotten'**.

Bo walked towards her children when she saw Ethan's face, looking like he had an idea. "What?" she asked. Ethan folded his arms across his chest and turned to his mother. "Well, if Trick is right and I am in fact linked to her then I should be able to find her, right?" he wondered.

"Try it, close your eyes and focus" Bo said. Ethan closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt like he could feel her as if she was right next to him. He pushed further into the link and suddenly he was seeing though his mother's eyes. "I see a room, looks like a cell…" he said his eyes still shut. "What else?" Bo asked. Ethan frowned with his eyes still closed, he pushed further. "….Brick walls, One barred window and….. A big steel door" Shay raised her eyebrows, she knew exactly where Lauren was. The Dark Compound in the exact same room Evony kept her in. **'That bitch is dead'** she thought.

"She's at the Dark Compound…. Evony is the one that took her" Shay said now angry.

Bo soffed; "I am going to kill that bitch!" Ethan placed his hand on Bo's shoulder; "Way ahead of you mom" he smiled and Bo returned it. "Ok, we go get her, let's show Evony what happens when you mess with our Family" Bo said taking control. Ethan and Shay smiled and bumped their fists, they were ready for a fight…. Question is, where they?

**Dark Compound**

Lauren struggled in her restraints, she still felt tired and nauseous from the pregnancy and to top it off she was feeling groggy from the chloroform. She was also annoyed that she had no idea where she was or who took her from her home. But she also knew that her family would be coming for her soon, she just had to wait. If someone wanted to take on an all-powerful succubus and two hybrids…. More fool them.

The Blonde was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened and revealed The Morrigan making her way over to where Lauren was shackled to the chair. "I hear congratulations are in order Doctor Lewis" Evony said with the fakest smile ever. "Did you bring me all the way here to congratulate me? Because you could have just used the magic of the internet and sent a damn e-mail" Lauren quipped back.

"I'm not really one for computers, plus an e-mail wouldn't have got you here" Evony said as she could see Lauren was turning pale. "What's the matter doctor? You don't look well" she smirked.

Lauren looked up to the woman and exhaled; "What did you give me?" the blonde asked knowing that this feeling was not from the chloroform. Evony laughed; "Just something to help get rid of the abomination you are carrying…. You see Lauren I have it on very good authority that the child you carry is going to be Part Fae, Part Human. Now you see that has never happened before, and we can't allow it to happen now. Which brings me to my next question, isn't Shay a hybrid?" Evony asked dabbing Lauren's forehead who was now sweating profusely. "And I couldn't help but notice that she resembles the succubitch in a lot of ways…. Plus she has been a huge pain in my ass, guess she must take after her mama huh? Since the Handsome Stefan never came through on his part of the deal, I will have to get rid of the future girl myself….Don't worry Lauren it won't hurt a bit, you will just sleep and then everything will be taken care before you wake up. But that is enough from me now, you rest" Lauren watched her leave the room before she starting crying, she couldn't lose her baby, the Morrigan obviously thinking it was Shay, but it wasn't. It was Ethan. "No….No please….Bo where are you?" she said to herself as she quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

Dark Compound (Outside)

Bo, Shay and Ethan were stood outside of the large building thinking of their next move. Bo sighed, she just wanted to get in there and get her fiancé back, and god knows what they were doing to her in there. Ethan was feeling a little weak and he didn't understand why, which Shay noticed and was immediately worried, she walked over to her brother and placed her hand on his back. "Hey, you good?" she asked as he turned to face her, "Ye I'm fine, we just need to get her back" he smiled.

"Ok, here's the plan…. We go in, look for her… if anyone tries to stop us, we deal with them. I'm not taking any prisoners, I'm sick and tired of the Fae and their games. No one hurts my family and lives…. Not even The Morrigan" she seethed. The three made their way to the front entrance only to be stopped by a security guard that Ethan quickly took care of, compelling him so he would leave and go home.

As they made their way through the foyer they saw a bunch of signs that didn't make sense. Until Shay saw a familiar face walking by, Cole. The same guy who kidnapped her the last time, she had a gut feeling that he was the one who took Lauren, and that meant he knew where she was being held. Shay nudged her brother signalling for him to help grab him. Cole was walking forward when all of a sudden he was grabbed from behind, his hands being held behind his back so he couldn't move. The man tried turning his head to see who his attacker was but failed. Then he saw Shay. "You" he spat at the young girl. Shay smirked "Me…. Long-time no see Cole".

Bo stepped into his view; "You know him?" she asked Shay. "Oh yeah, Cole and I go way back… he was the one who kidnapped me last week, isn't that right Cole?" Bo was now losing her patience noticing that the man wasn't talking. "Ok let me get this straight, first you kidnap my Daughter…. And then you come into my home and take my Pregnant Fiancé? Do you understand why I am upset Cole? Ethan be a dear and break his hand for me please" she said smiling maliciously.

"Yes ma'am" he said as he quickly snapped Cole's right hand causing him to cry out in pain. Shay got into his face and looked into his eyes; "Where is she?" Cole's features relaxed as he was stuck in her trance. "Down the hall, Cell number 3" Shay smiled and thanked him before Ethan choked him from behind until he lost consciousness. "Let's go" Bo said as the three of them made their way down the hall, stopping outside the cell door, Bo tried the handle to see if was locked, "Damn it! Can you get through?" She addressed her children, Ethan walked forward and kicked the middle of the door making a big dent in the steel. "Must be reinforced Steel…. Maybe if we both try?" he looked at Shay who nodded and stood next to him. The both of them kicking the door again, and again until the door fell backwards off its hinges and landing with a loud thud.

The three ran to Lauren as soon as she came into view, Ethan pulled at her chains, breaking them and throwing them to the floor. "Lauren? Babe can you hear me?" Bo asked as she held Lauren's head in her hands trying to wake her having no luck. Shay noticed that she was running a fever and still sweating.

"We have to get her out of here…. We can examine her back home" she said. Bo nodded and went to try and lift her only to be stopped by Ethan. "I got her mom" he said as he lifted Lauren into his strong arms. The three made their way back outside and into Shay's car, driving off fast, they needed to get her home as soon as possible.

Evony watched from her office window as she saw the black care speed off. "Should we send a team after them?" a guard said from behind her. She smiled and kept looking out the window. "No need, in a few hours the hybrid won't be a problem anymore" she smirked as she took a sip of the whiskey she had in her glass.

**A/N: Oooo, things are getting cu-razy. Ok nearly at the end now folks, really gonna miss this story. Catch you on the flip side with another chapter. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. ****J**


	18. Chapter 18: Tick Tock

**A/N: If some of you find this to be a short chapter, I am sorry but I wanted to make the last 2 chapters really long, so if this one does turn out to be short its only to make sure I have time to make the others really long. A little bit of a lighter chapter now since the last was sooo heavy. Enjoy ****J**

**Chapter 18: Tick Tock**

**Lauren's Apartment**

The front door to Lauren's apartment was opened quickly by Bo as she watched her son carry Lauren upstairs to their bed for her to rest. They had no idea what went on in the Dark Compound or what Evony did to her but she would be damned if she thought she was going to win. Whatever was happening to her fiancé, she would fix it. She is **not** losing her.

Ethan laid his mother down on the bed and pushed some hair away from her sweaty forehead. Lauren moaned as her eyes started to flutter, she was beginning to wake up. "Mom! Shay get in here!" the boy yelled, he could see she was waking up and didn't want her to freak out if he was the first person that she saw. Since Lauren didn't know that he was playing for team good now he didn't want to scare and thought it was best to have either Bo or Shay stand next to her and be the first thing she sees.

Bo came crashing in the room followed by Shay who went straight to the bathroom to get a cold towel for her head. "Lauren? Can you hear me?" Bo whispered as cupped Lauren's cheek. The blonde opened her eyes, only halfway as she was still feeling weak. When she saw Bo she gave a small smile. "Hey…. Where am I?" she asked trying to look around. "You're safe don't worry, you're home" Bo said pushing back some of her hair.

"How did you find me?" Bo sighed and went back to caressing her cheek. "You can thank Ethan for that…. You are linked with each other because you are pregnant with him" Lauren blinked fast as she took in the information and turned her head to see her son standing there smiling and nodding. "Thank You" she whispered. "Bo… she gave me something, I don't know what but she said that it would kill the baby…. She thinks I'm pregnant with Shay" she whispered.

Bo's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe Evony would be this evil. Killing a person is one thing but killing an unborn child is an atrocity. One she wasn't going to let happen. "But it's not Shay…." She started.

"It's me" Ethan said from behind them.

Shay came into the room looking defeated, having heard everything from the bathroom and seeing her mother look like she was dying was too much for the 21 year old to bear. She just got her brother back only to lose him. **'No… No way in hell is this how it ends' **she told herself.

"E, what about your blood?" Shay asked. Her brother turned to her and raised his eyebrows. "What about it?"

"Well you said our blood heals right? So if you gave some of yours to mom then maybe it could reverse whatever it was that she was given?" Shay asked hoping. Bo turned to her son also hoping that she was right. "Will that work?" he looked at both women and sighed shaking his head. "No, in any normal person it would but mom is already pregnant with me, meaning technically she already has my blood **in** her and it's not healing her" Bo huffed and looked back down to a slumbering Lauren wondering what to do now.

"Ok, so we go to Plan B" Shay spoke up.

Bo and Ethan looked at the girl and frowned, wondering what she was thinking. "And what's Plan B?" Ethan asked. "We find a way to cure her ourselves… I'm gonna take some of her blood and test it, see what I can find out" she said.

"You know how to do that?" Bo asked. Shay smiled. "She used to take me to work with her when I was a kid, I picked up a few things" she winked" Bo smiled, of course Shay inherited the doctor part of Lauren. Everything else about Shay was Bo to a tee, except her brain and her smarts, which was all Lauren.

One hour had passed and Shay was now sat at Lauren's home lab, testing the blonde's blood. She had discovered that whatever it was that Evony poisoned Lauren with was a toxin, if she could study it's make up she could create an antidote. Although she was making progress this kind of work took time, time that they didn't have. Half an hour earlier Ethan had started to show the same symptoms as Lauren, he was shaky, sweaty and very weak. Bo helped him to the couch for him to rest. The Succubus was having trouble keeping it together. Both blondes were sleeping so Bo took the opportunity to make some coffee, she was wondering if there was any such thing as a caffeine I.V. **'That would be ideal' **she thought to herself and made her way to the kitchen.

Once the coffee was brewed she poured two cups, one for her and Shay. She could see the girl frowning at the computer screen as she made her way over to her. "Here, drink this…. Looks like you could use it" Bo smiled and passed the steaming cup to her daughter. "Thanks" she sipped it slowly careful that it was still boiling. Bo sat on the edge of the desk and looked at the computer screen, like always she didn't have a clue what any of the information meant but Shay did which gave her hope.

"Any Luck?" The succubus asked.

Shay sighed and rubbed her tired eyes; "Kind of, I know that the drug is a toxin and I studied its genetic code and created an antidote but it didn't work. I injected it into Lauren's blood and it did nothing, I need to somehow make it work on a molecular level" she finished.

"You know how though right?" Bo asked wondering if anything she just said was English.

"My molecular genetics is a little rusty" she frowned.

Bo huffed and rubbed her eyes. She was basically running on fumes at this point. "If only there was some way to heal her, heal them both" Shay sat up straight at Bo's comment. Of course how could she have missed it? She turned to her mother and smiled. "You are a genius!" Bo smiled not knowing what she was referring to. Shay pushed the wheelie chair over to the opposite desk and opened the top draw pulling out a Syringe, a vial and short piece of rubber tubing. Bo frowned and was instantly concerned at what the girl was doing. "Shay what are you doing?"

"Making a blood withdrawal" she said simply.

"Yeah I can see that… Why?" Bo asked.

Shay walked over to her brother and tied the tubing around his arm making a tight knot. She then inserted the needle into his skin easily, then attached the vial for gathering the sample. Bo watched as the red substance filled the vial quickly all the way to the top. Shay removed the needle and then the vial before untying the tubing and placing it on the coffee table.

"Short version… This toxin isn't killing Lauren, it's designed to make her have a miscarriage, meaning it's supposed to kill Ethan. Following?" she asked, Bo nodded.

"Ok technically if I add his blood to the antidote then I can tailor it to cure baby Ethan, and in turn curing Lauren and saving Ethan at the same time" she finished. Bo sighed and just looked at the girl. "Are you sure this will work?" she asked. Shay shrugged. "Only one way to find out" she said as she mixed the two samples together making a new antidote and emptying the substance in another syringe that had a longer needle attached to it. Shay stood and made her way into Lauren's room, Bo following closely behind her.

The young girl sat next to her mother on the side of the bed, lifting up her shirt slightly, and rubbed some alcohol on the blondes belly ready to inject the antidote. "Don't vaccinations normal go in the arm?" Bo asked wondering what she was doing.

"Normally but like I said this thing is killing the baby not her, which means I have to administer it to the baby inside. But unfortunately that means it's going to hurt. You might want to hold her hand" Shay suggested. "She is pretty out of it so I don't think it will be too much of a problem but I still need her to stay still" Bo walked over and sat on the other side of the bed holding the blondes hand tight, also leaning into her ear, whispering to let her know she was there with her.

Shay plunged the needle into Lauren's stomach and stopped when she found it hard to push harder, she couldn't risk tearing the amniotic sack that currently housed the baby. She pushed a tiny bit further until she knew she was at the right spot and started to empty the contents of the syringe. Lauren moaned quietly obviously feeling the needle and the substance being injected into her. After the syringe was empty Shay retracted the needle slowly.

Once it was out she placed it on the nightstand beside her and quickly covered the injection site with a small gauze and covering it with tape to keep it in place.

Bo felt the blonde's forehead noticing that her fever was fading and she was starting to cool down. Lauren slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "What happened?" She asked as she started to sit up leaning against the headboard, she looked down and noticed the gauze taped to her belly. "How do you feel?" Bo asked as she sat next to her fiancé. "I feel fine" she said smiling. "That was supposed to be my line" the three women looked to the door where Ethan was standing. Shay walked over to her brother and hugged him. Both siblings pulled back laughing.

They walked over to the bed and sat with their parents, the four of them all smiling at the fact that they dodged a bullet. Lauren frowned while holding Bo's hand; "So how is it that Ethan and I are cured?" she asked. "That was all Shay, she was the one who made the antidote" Bo said smiling with pride.

"Really?" The blonde looked at her daughter and raised her eyebrows. Shay laughed and nodded, "Yeah I guess the geekiness is genetic". The four laughed together, enjoying this little family dynamic they had going on at the moment. Lauren yawned and nestled her head in between Bo's neck, the succubus leaned down and kissed the blonde's forehead. "You should rest, you've through a lot today" she whispered, Lauren nodded and hummed in agreement. Lauren stuck her hand out to Shay who immediately took it and held tight.

"Thank You…" the blonde pulled the girl into a tight hug and kissed her head. "…I love you" Lauren whispered into the girl's ear. Shay smiled and sank into the embrace. "I love you too Mom" she whispered back, the two pulled away smiling.

Ethan stood and watched the interaction, feeling a little out of the loop. He had only just met his real parents and they were everything that he hoped they would be, but given his sketchy history he was reluctant to show the emotion that Shay was emitting. He wanted them to trust him and get to know him so they could see he wasn't all bad. He didn't start out that way, it was his father that made him a killer. But that was done now, he was not going back to that hell of a home and taking orders from that devil. No, he would not let that happen, he will find Massimo and stop him from releasing Rainer and bringing him into their lives. Even if it mean killing the druid himself.

**A/N: Like I said I know it's short but I want to make the last 2 longer for you guys. So bear with me, I have one half of the next chapter already written, so if I finish it quickly then I will try to update again tonight. Reviews Welcome and thanks for reading ****J**


	19. Chapter 19: There Goes The Neighbourhood

**A/N: Ok, first off let me say I apologise for what goes on in this chapter, it is very angsty and heavy but I always intended it to be this way. So without further a due I give you the penultimate chapter. I know some of you asked how did Shay pick up that stuff if she was only little, my fault I should have put that in, but Shay was 5 when she learnt that stuff and she was 6 when Lauren died. She is more advanced than others. ****J**

**Chapter 19: There Goes the Neighbourhood**

**Lauren's Apartment**

With Lauren sleeping soundly in her room, that left Bo and her two children in the living room trying to come up with a plan for dealing with Evony. The woman needed to pay for what she did. "Not that I don't want to make Evony pay for what she did but I think we have more pressing matters to deal with" Ethan said so the two brunettes.

"He's right, Evony's punishment can wait" Bo said. She wanted to kill the woman for almost costing her, her son's life but she knew there were bigger problems at hand. "Actually I think starting with her is exactly what we need to do. Massimo works for the Dark which means Evony will know where he is" Shay stated.

"Ok, so we go to her and then what?" Bo asked. "We go old school, force her to tell us…. As they say no pain no gain" Ethan smiled. Shay laughed and nodded in agreement. "Listen we can handle this if you want to stay with Mom?" Shay addressed her mother waiting for a reply, Bo looked at Ethan and then to Shay. Before she had time to answer there was a knock at the door. The three Fae looked at each other and then back at the door. They weren't expecting any one. And the thought of more threats came to each of their minds. Bo walked to the door and slowly reached for the handle turning it-

"It's Stefan" Everyone exhaled knowing that it was just the young wolf, probably coming to see Shay to see if she was ok. Bo opened the door and greeted the young man with a smile before moving aside so he could enter. Shay smiled upon seeing him and gave him a quick peck on the lips as a 'Hello'. Ethan frowned at the sight, he wanted to be the cool big brother and get along with his sister's boyfriend but he couldn't stop the feeling of over protection which he kept to himself, having never been a part of Shay's life he didn't want to over step.

"How did it go?" the shifter asked. Shay smiled, "Fine, we got her back. Hit a little road bump but everything turned out great" Shay kept It short not wanting to bore him over something trivial. "So are we going or what?" Ethan asked wanting to get it over with. Shay nodded and quickly explained to Stefan what he was referring to. The shifter offered to come along which both siblings agreed to saying that there was safety in numbers. "I'm gonna stay, make sure Lauren is safe… Plus I don't really want to leave her alone again, ever" she chuckled. Bo walked over to her children and cupped both of their cheeks. "Be careful, because I swear if you get yourselves killed I will ground you when you are born" she smiled jokingly. Ethan and Shay laughed and Nodded as they backed up and walked out of the apartment, Stefan following closely behind.

**Lauren's Apartment (Outside)**

"I'm driving" Stefan said as he put his hand out for the keys. Shay laughed and threw them to him, the shifter catching them in the air. He turned around to walk to the car which was parked up the road.

Ethan grabbed Shay's hand as he saw the look on her face as she watched Stefan reach the car and open the door ready to sit in the driver's seat. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. She turned to him and gave a weak smile, "Nothing it's just…. What if we fail? What if Massimo ends up releasing him anyway…. Then everyone we love will end up dead" she said fearfully. Ethan grabbed his sister's shoulders and gave her a reassuring look. "Listen to me…. We will succeed, we will stop him…. Seeing our parents here and alive and the way that we all are together is the best feeling I have ever had, and I know that I want that feeling again…. No one else is dying Shay… I prom-"Ethan was cut off when they heard a massive explosion. The two siblings followed the sound with their eyes to see Shay's car blown to bits, Shay only just realising that Stefan was inside.

"STEFAN!" Shay took off in a flash and ran toward the now blown up car. Ethan ran after her and grabbed her from behind not wanting her to get too close to the wreck that had just let off another small explosion which caused different car parts to shoot out, nearly hitting them. "SHAY NO! STOP!" Ethan said trying to calm his sister who was now in tears trying to fight his grip on her.

"LET ME GO… I CAN BRING HIM BACK!" the crying girl struggled further. Ethan held her tighter and placed his head in her neck trying to soothe her. "You can't ring back Ash Shay…. I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear. Hearing the rather loud explosion, both Bo and Lauren rushed outside to see their children huddled together on the ground in front of the flames. They made their way over seeing that it was Shay's car that had been destroyed, thanking god that neither of them were in the car when it happened. The Bo noticed that Stefan was nowhere to be seen. **'Oh God… No' **she thought.

Lauren walked towards the two hybrids to see Ethan with his arms around Shay in a tight hug, her face pressed against his chest crying her eyes out. "What happened?" she asked her son who quickly tuned to her his eyes watering. "I don't know, Stefan went to get in the car while Shay and I were talking and the next thing we know its exploding, he was inside when it…." He trailed off, his chest shaking from his sister's sobs. Lauren placed her hand on Shay's head nodding to her son to relieve him of his position. He let go and turned Shay in his mother's direction, the girl quickly latching on to her.

He walked backwards and put his hands through his hair, he couldn't believe this had happened. He looked back to his sister who was still crying, her sobs never seaming to end. She had just lost the love of her life, the one person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Maybe she still would, depending on if they could save the future. He knew that Shay would be off her game now, losing someone so close to her with knock her sideways. He had seen what grief could do to people and what it could **drive** people to do. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Bo's hand on his back. The succubus had just called Dyson. Not giving him any details just telling him there was an accident and he needed to get here right away. She didn't want to tell him his son had died over the phone. He deserved better than that.

The four made their way back to the house. Ethan picked Shay up in his arms and carried her to the couch, the girl didn't make a sound, and she didn't make a move. Her parents were seriously worried about her. Lauren knew that going through something this traumatic could ruin a persons' mind. She needed to be there for her. They all did.

Not 10 minutes later Dyson came rushing through the door, noticing the fiery car wreck outside he wondered what happened and if everyone was ok. He saw Lauren and Bo sitting by the couch with Shay, noticing that the girl was as white as a ghost. "What the hell happened?" he asked worried.

Bo stood up and walked over to her friend, placing her hand on his arm while looking into his eyes. "Dyson, there was an accident…. Shay's car exploded, we don't know why or how but…." She had trouble finishing seeing the fear in the shifter's eyes increase. "But what Bo?" he pressed.

"…..Stefan he… he was inside the car when It happened, he's dead" She finished. Dyson slumped his shoulders as his eyes stated to well up. "No, I was just with him…. Please no" the wolf fell to his knees and began crying. He had just found out he had a son and now he had lost him. Distraught wasn't the word to describe how he was feeling. Bo knelt down and hugged him tight. After 10 minutes Dyson rubbed eyes, wiping the tears away and stood up. Dyson looked over at Shay, he couldn't imagine how she was feeling. Losing the person you love.

"I need to call someone to inspect the wreck, see if I can find who did this" Dyson said sighing. "Is she going to be ok?" Bo followed his gaze to where Shay had her head in Lauren's lap. The girl had cried herself to sleep. Lauren cradled her head and soothingly stroked he hair.

"I dunno, but that's what we are here for. We need to find out what happened, if it was intentional then that means it was meant to kill Shay. They will pay for this Dyson…. I promise" she said sincerely to the shifter as he made his way out the door. Bo walked over to the couch and sat on the coffee table so she was facing Lauren and Shay. The blonde looked at her fiancé with sad eyes. "I can't believe this, what are we gonna do?…. How do you survive something like this?" she whispered. Bo shrugged, "I think all you can do is try…. I don't think I could, if something happened to you…" the succubus trailed off, she didn't want to think about a life without Lauren, she hated that Shay was going through this.

Ethan came out of the bathroom with his shirt off, holding the right side of his stomach. Bo noticed that he was in a bit of pain and quickly rushed over to see if he was ok. "What happened?" she asked.

Ethan shrugged and looked down at his wound, "I think I got hit with some shrapnel when the car exploded. I guess with everything going on I didn't notice" he gave a small smile. Hearing what he said, Lauren gently laid Shay's head on the couch careful not to wake her and walked over to see her son's wound. She moved his hand away and narrowed her eyes at the huge gash. "You could have a few pieces stuck in there, Shrapnel always ends up in bits…. I need to remove them for you to heal" she said to him. Ethan nodded and made his way to lay on the white bed like chair, he sat down wincing in pain as he laid down and placed his head on the back head rest.

"Bo go in that draw and bring me some tweezers and some alcohol wipes" Lauren ordered pointing to the first of the white set of draws. Bo did as instructed and walked over with the supplies handing them to her fiancé. Lauren opened one of the alcohol wipes and gently wiped Ethan's wound, sterilising it and wiping some blood away in the process. Ethan hissed as he felt the sting of the antiseptic doing its job.

"Ok, ready?" Lauren asked holding the tweezers up. "Go for it" he chuckled. Lauren slowly stuck the tweezers in his wound and started to feel around for the shrapnel causing Ethan's back to arch a little in pain. Bo placed her hand on his muscular shoulder trying to calm him, "You're doing great just hang on ok?" she smiled and he nodded tilting his head back and closing his eyes trying to take his mind off it.

After a couple of minutes Lauren finished getting the last of the shrapnel, one she removed the last piece she could see he was already starting to heal. Ethan immediately felt the pain fade as his wound close up quickly. He sat up and touched his now unscathed toned abdomen, he looked over to where Shay was still sleeping and sighed. "This is all my fault" Bo and Lauren turned around from disposing the bloody rags and discarded shrapnel. Both women walked over to Ethan and sat on either side of him. "Ethan it's not your fault" Bo said. He shook his head and kept his eyes on Shay. "Yes it is, I was the one who compelled Stefan to come here…. I was just following my father's or I should say **Grand Father's** orders" he finished. Bo was furious, she had never met her father, yet he somehow had ruined her life, and her children's life, granted it hadn't happened yet, but that was all the more reason to never **let** it happen In the first place.

"We are going to find out who did this and they will suffer" Bo promised him, the succubus pulled him into a half hug as he rested his head in her neck the hug only lasting a couple of minutes. Just then Shay rose off the couch and looked around the room, her eyes landing on her family. Then she remembered. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" she said quietly. Bo walked over and sat next to the girl, holding her hand in her own. "No…. I'm so sorry honey" she said her voice shaky. Bo wiped the tears from Shay's face and pulled her into a hug. Lauren watched the two brunettes, seeing Shay like this was killing her. She was brought out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed it looking at the screen to see who it was. "Hey Dyson, what did you find?" she spoke through the handset.

_***"I had forensics analyse the wreck…. Lauren there was a bomb in Shay's car. It was triggered to go off when the engine started. Stefan must have turned the ignition and that's when it exploded…. That's not all Lauren…. They found a part of the bomb, it had a serial number on it. I ran the number through the database, I got a hit linking it to a Massimo Marquise, better known as-***_

"The druid" Lauren finished the sentence. Shay looked up from where she was sitting, she heard everything. Massimo was the one who killed Stefan and now he would pay. Seeing Shay's angry look Lauren finished her conversation with Dyson quickly telling him that they all needed to come up with a plan to avenge the young wolf. Dyson agreed and offered to meet them at the Dahl before he hung up.

Shay stood and grabbed her jacket ready to storm out the door only to be stopped by her big brother. "Shay wait, we need to come up with a plan, you can't just go after The Druid guns high…. He has his title for a reason, he will kill you" he pleaded. Shay scoffed and looked at him. "I am not afraid of anyone, and I'm certainly not scared of Dying" she spat. Ethan frowned, "How do you know… You've never tried it before" he finished sternly.

"What do you mean?" Shay frowned, she knew by his last comment there was something he wasn't telling her.

Ethan sighed. "Our blood doesn't only have the ability to bring the dead back to life…. It can also bring **us** back if **we** die" he waved his hands in between them both. Shay narrowed her eyes and though to herself for a second, she needed Ethan out of her way to leave. He wouldn't go easy which means she would have to use force. She didn't have time to play games.

"So…what? We are immortal?" She asked.

"Basically Yeah, we are" he said.

"That's good" she said staring at him.

"Why?" he frowned in confusion. Shay smirked and stepped forward slightly. "Cause now I can do this…." She quickly grabbed his neck with both of her hands and turned her hands with force snapping his neck causing him to fall to the ground. "….Shouldn't have tried to stop me brother" she said as she looked at his limp body on the floor before she turned around and walked out the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Lauren yelled as she ran towards Ethan's body checking his pulse. Nothing. "He's dead" she whispered. Bo looked at her now dead son and thought about what he had said to Shay. "Babe it's ok, he said he had died before and the whole thing about his blood… he will be fine" she assured her fiancé, she just hoped she was right. "Bo, you have to stop her… before she does something that she regrets" Lauren pleaded as she cradled Ethan's head in her lap. Bo nodded before standing and grabbing her black leather jacket and her dagger. She turned one last time to look at Lauren who nodded, telling her to go.

**Dyson's Apartment**

Dyson sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, trying to process everything that happened today. Even though he had only know Stefan for a couple of days, he was still devastated that he was gone. Seeing the young man gave him hope that he would find his mate, get married and have a family that included him. He lifted his head from his hands when he heard a knock at the door. He slowly stood and made his way over and turned the handle opening it.

"Tamsin?" he said as he saw the blonde Valkyrie stood smiling softly.

"Hey, I looked for you at the cop shop but Chief told me you went home…. Not exactly like you to brush off work" she said.

Dyson laughed and stepped aside inviting the blonde in. Tamsin accepted and walked in the big apartment, Dyson closed the door behind him and watched as Tamsin sat on his bed. Tamsin studied her partners face seeing that he had a depressed look. "Jesus, who died?" she asked, when she saw Dyson's features react to her choice of words, she wished she could take them back. "Oh shit, did someone actually die? D I'm so sorry, you know I suck at this stuff" she apologised as she walked over to him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I know, its ok. Yes someone did die, it was someone in my family…. He was like a son to me" he said not wanting to give her all the details. Tamsin nodded, message received she didn't want to pry. She just wanted to be there for him. She was new at this, the whole feelings thing.

Since Tamsin had been reborn she was starting to feel things that she had never really experienced in all of her lifetimes, sure she had cared for people but she had never craved the closeness that she did when she saw Dyson, which was weird for her. Last year she would have laughed if someone told her this is where she would end up. Even though she knew that Dyson couldn't love anyone but Bo, she still couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to have him to herself. She also didn't think it was fair that Bo got to be happy with the Doc and Dyson was left all alone.

"I'm really sorry D, is there anything I can do?" she asked. Dyson looked at her and shook his head, truth be told he just wanted to forget about it, at least for a while. The detectives were caught in a stare with each other. Dyson was looking straight into Tamsin's eyes taking in her mirrored expression. She looked like she wanted to kiss him, being a gentleman he didn't want to overstep and lean in if he was mistaken. As he was about to break the gaze, the Valkyrie grabbed his face and crashed their lips together in a very heated kiss that knocked the wind out of him.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, before they both pulled back gasping for air. "I have wanted to that for a while now" Tamsin whispered with her eyes still closed. "I mean I know it's stupid to want something with you especially with the hole mate for life thing you have with Bo bu-" Dyson pressed his finger to her lip shushing her and cutting her off. "That's actually not a problem any more…. I was given a second chance Tamsin" he whispered while he looked into her eyes.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

Dyson chuckled and cupped her cheek. "Look I'm not asking you to marry me or anything but, maybe we could I dunno…. Date?" he asked sheepishly. This was new to him too.

Tamsin laughed and nodded, "I think that's a great idea, why don't you let me take your mind off your loss…. They say that intimacy is the best cure for grief" she said husking.

"That actually sounds pretty good right now" he said before pulling her into a kiss again this time taking his time devouring her mouth. Dyson palm his hands on the blonde's backside and lifted her up swiftly causing her to moan and wrap her legs around his waist. They kept kissing feverishly as he walked them both to the bed preparing to lay Tamsin down slowly.

Dyson needed this right now, someone to comfort him and be there for him. He also needed to feel that overwhelming feeling of intimacy which since he and Bo broke up he was starting to think he would never feel again.

**Dark Compound (Evony's Office)**

Evony sat at her desk with a pissed off look on her face. She had just been informed that Massimo's car bomb killed Stefan instead of Shay. She had also been told by various sources that the hybrid was asking around the Fae community trying to track him down, and she wasn't asking nicely either. This is why she told him to stay out of this, but no being the ass kissing suck up that he is he went ahead with it anyway and now a very angry, powerful hybrid was out for revenge.

A little voice in her head is telling her to **'Protect Massimo' **because he is her son, but she can hardly hear that little voice because there is an even louder one saying **'Na, Who Cares?'**, she chose the second.

Suddenly she heard guns go off outside her door. Before she could move from her chair, the doors busted open revealing a Furious Shay with her glowing blue eyes. Evony kept a handgun taped under desk in case of emergencies and though that now would be the best time to use it. The Morrigan pulled the gun from its holster and fired off 4 rounds into the girl's chest, making her step back slightly but not falling. Shay looked down at her healing chest and then back to a very Shocked Evony, luckily the bullets went straight through which saved her from having to pull them out herself. The hybrid pulled off her ruined jacket and threw it to the floor showing Evony that her attack had failed.

Shay stepped forward and walked slowly to the woman who was now shaking with fear as to what the girl was going to do to her. "I have been shot with arrows, speared by Tibetan warriors and felt the cold steel of over a dozen blades…. What makes you think that this thing of a Revolver could slow me down?" she finished making Evony's fear increase. After all if she couldn't die after being shot in the chest with a powerful revolver, was there anything that could hurt her?

Shay grabbed the older woman by the throat and lifted her with force, then smacking her down on the desk not caring what she landed on. "So… Massimo? Where can I find him?" she asked sternly.

"I..don..don't …kn..know" Evony struggled to form words being that her throat was being crushed.

"Tsk Tsk, Now you wouldn't be telling me a fib would you Evony?" she asked smugly. Shay had no time for this crap, she needed to find Massimo and she didn't have time to waste. She looked deep into Evony's eyes and began to compel her. "Now, be a good little Fae and tell me where Massimo is" Evony looked back and answered straight away. "Warehouse 57, at the docks… it's the biggest one there, you can't miss it" she said.

"Thank You, one more thing…. Did you order Massimo to plant that bomb in my car?" she asked a part of her hoping she would say no so that her need for revenger wouldn't make her kill the woman.

"No"

"Then why did he do it?" the girl asked her eyes beginning to tear up thinking of Stefan.

"He did it to prove his loyalty to me, to make me proud" she added.

"Why?" Shay pressed. "Because he is my son" she finished. Shay's jaw dropped, The Morrigan had a son. She was known for hating things like family and love, but it seems that even the darkest of people can change their mind.

"Shay let her go" Shay looked up and set her piercing blue eyes on her mother who was slowly walking forward obviously trying to stop her before she killed the trapped woman on the desk.

"Why? It would be so much easier if I just took care of her right now…. All I have to do is squeeze a little tighter…" she trailed off tightening her grip on the woman's throat. Bo stepped forward quicker, she didn't care whether Evony lived or died but she couldn't let her daughter suffer the outcome of killing the Dark Fae leader.

"Shay listen to me, I know you wanna kill her. But you are better than her, she doesn't know the meaning of family and love…. But you do. She will never know the feeling you have, those emotions Shay are what make you stronger… Your humanity is what makes you who you are, it's what Stefan fell in love with. Don't do it for me, or mom or Ethan…. Do it for Stefan, he wouldn't want to you suffer like this…" Bo trailed off and watched Shay slowly release her hold on the woman underneath her. Evony who was now unconscious from the lack of air she received fell to the ground landing on her front.

Shay looked down at her hands thinking about what she almost did. Bo rushed over to her daughter and brought a hand to her chin lifting it gently so she could see her face. Shay's eyes shifted back to their normal brown and not a second later started streaming tears. "Mom… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to-"Bo cut her off by pulling her into a hug, the girl burring her face in Bo's neck, sobbing hard. "I know kid, I know… Don't worry, Massimo will pay…. I promise"

Bo held her daughter tight and hoped that she could make good on her promise. One thing she knew for sure was that The Druid would suffer what he had done to her daughter.

**A/N: OK, hope that was long enough for you guys, I'm gonna stop there for now before I post the next and final chapter *sniff* this story has been a blast to write and you guys are awesome. Don't worry I won't leave thins story on a cliff hanger there will be an Epilogue in the next chapter to tie it up. Reviews Welcome and thanks for reading ****J**


	20. Chapter 20: Brave New World

**A/N: Well here it is, the final chapter. Words cannot describe how much fun this has been. Definitely makes me want to come back to write another, and who knows maybe I will. But for now it is time to say goodbye to 'Brave New World'. Thank you to everyone who followed, favourite and took the time to read it. You guys rock! Enjoy ****J**

**Chapter 20: Brave New World**

**Downtown (Unknown Alley)**

The streets were cold and damp from the rain from the previous morning. None of the people who filled the streets, walking past the entrance of the alleyway saw the blinding white light shining through the arch. The bright light started to dim until it faded completely. A tall man in a black trench coat was seen walking out of the alley, he looked mysterious and determined. He stood still and pulled out a picture from inside his coat. As he looked down he narrowed his eyes at the picture. "Time to bring you home my son" Rainer said to himself as he traced his finger over the picture of a 5yr old Ethan. He walked into the night, attempting to search for his son.

**Lauren's Apartment**

***RING RING***

Lauren looked over to where phone was, seeing it light up she wondered who it was. The blonde let go of her son's cold hand and walked away from where he was laid on the couch. Since Shay broke his neck the hybrid still hadn't woken up yet. Lauren was beginning to worry, but also not knowing how long it actually took for his blood to its magic and revive him, made her worry fade a little. Maybe she just needed more patience.

She looked down at her phone to see Kenzi's name appear on the screen. She quickly pressed the answer button and spoke. "Hey Kenzi, what's up?" she asked.

***"Hey doc, is Bo with you she isn't answering her cell?"*** The Goth asked.

Lauren sighed. "No she went to help Shay with something…. Is something wrong?" she asked not wanting to give the human all the details.

***"Na not really I just wanted to let her know that Hale is taking me away for the weekend"* **

Lauren smiled and could tell by the sound of Kenzi's voice she was happy about it. "Aw that's sweet, anywhere nice?"

***"I dunno, the boy won't tell…. Says it's a surprise or whatever"*** she said sounding annoyed.

"Don't worry Kenz, I'm sure it will be great… Just enjoy yourself, you deserve it"

***"Thanks Doc, Ok so just let Bo know ok? And say Hi to Shay-Bear for me and the other one too…"***

"Ethan" Lauren corrected.

***"Sure, yeah him too. Catch you on the flip side Hotpants… Later"*** Kenzi said Laughing. Lauren made a chuckle herself. "Bye Kenzi" with that Lauren hung up the phone, locking it and placing in on the counter. She stood there for a second wondering if Bo had found Shay, or what it she had and Shay had already done something horrible. She was pulled from her thoughts when her stomach grumbled. With everything had had gone on, it never occurred to the blonde to eat something. But she also knew that being pregnant meant that she was going to want food twice as much and probably in weird combinations.

She was just about to open the fridge door to see what she had to use when she heard someone gasp for air. Turning around she saw Ethan sitting up breathing heavily while holding his neck. She rushed over to him and held his head in her hands to try and calm him. "Ethan, calm down… you're ok…. Just breathe, in and out… that's it" she instructed her son who was now breathing more slowly. After a few minutes he let go of his neck and sat up leaning his back against the arm of the couch. "I can't believe she killed me" he said still panicking slightly, he couldn't believe his own sister would do that just to get him out of her way, had she ever heard of pushing. Lauren sighed. "Me neither but Shay is angry, and hurt right now…. She isn't in control of her emotions… Are you ok?" she narrowed her eyes at the boy.

Ethan looked up and gave a small nod. "Yeah, I'm fine… I just need a second to adjust to… well being alive again" he chuckled. Lauren smiled and nodded. "So is this what happens every time you… die?" she asked not really understanding how it all works. The doctor in her couldn't help but be astonished by the fact that he could be dead one minute and alive the next. In all her years with the Fae she had never seen anything like it. "Mostly but sometimes it depends on how I died to begin with" he said. Lauren nodded. Ethan stood up and clicked his moved his neck form side to side trying to shake the feeling of it breaking. Lauren then stood with him and studied his face seeing that he looked weak, probably from the whole resurrection thing.

"How long was I out?" he asked. "3 hours" she stated. Ethan in understanding, "And they're not back yet? Have you heard anything?" he asked now worried. Lauren returned his gaze and sat back down, and sinking into the couch. "No, nothing… Maybe you should go look for them?" she said. "I probably should but there is no way I am leaving you here by yourself…. Mom would kill me" he gave a lob sided smile that was very Lauren which caused the blonde to laugh and nod in agreement. "Very true" They both sat together in silence not really knowing what to do next. Suddenly another rumble from Lauren's stomach broke the silence. "Are you hungry? Because I am starving! Hey maybe it a 'link' thing?" he chuckled pointing at her stomach.

"Yeah maybe, and yes I'm famished… I'll order a pizza" she said as she prepare to get up off the couch only to have Ethan stop her with a hand to her arm. "Don't get up, I'll do it" he smiled making his way to the kitchen to grab a menu off the fridge. Ethan walked back over to his mother and jumped down on the couch next to her while reading he menu carefully. He had never had pizza before. Growing up in castle wasn't exactly on any pizzerias delivery locations. But he was always eager to try new things, "So what do you like?" Lauren asked leaning over to look at the menu. "Uh I dunno, to be honest this is new to me" he said frowning.

Lauren's jaw dropped in shock, was he saying what she thought he was saying? "What do you mean?" she asked. Ethan turned his head and laughed, "Well, I'm kind of a pizza virgin" he kept smiling. Lauren couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of words. "Ok, well then maybe you should start with something simple, how about pepperoni with extra cheese, Kenzi's favourite" she smiled. He nodded and handed her the phone. "Mother know best" he said putting his feet up on the coffee table in front. Lauren laughed while dialling the number of the pizza place and held the handset to her ear waiting for it to ring. Even through everything that happened today she was glad to have a bonding moment with her son even if it was about pizza.

**Lauren's Apartment (Outside)**

Bo pulled the Camaro to a stop just outside the apartment building. She turned to Shay who was facing forward staring out into nothingness. She was devastated and exhausted. Bo didn't want to force her out of the car if she didn't want to move so she opted to try and coax her out instead. "Why don't we head in, then you can get some rest" she said noticing Shay still hadn't moved an inch. "Shay lo-" the succubus was cut off when Shay suddenly turned her head to look at her mother. "I thing I just need a minute before I go in…. Ethan is probably mad" she said.

Bo grabbed the girl's hand and held it gently. "He won't be mad, he understands how you are feeling…. We all do" Bo smiled. "Well anyway I just need a second to gather myself…. Go I'll be up in a sec, I promise" the girl said sincerely. Bo nodded and left her the keys so she could lock up before leaving the car and walking over to the building and entering. Shay watched her walk away before turning back to stare out of the windscreen, looking into the dark street. Shay took a deep breath and exhaled closing her eyes, trying to gather up the courage to leave the little bubble she had created in the car.

"Keep it together Hybrid" she whispered to herself while opening her eyes. The exited the car and took out the keys ready to lock it. As she turned the keys, she heard the click of the lock and went to remove the keys. Suddenly she felt a dark presence behind her, one she had only felt once before. A look of pure terror spread across her face as she balled up her fist and turned swinging her fist only for it to be caught by her attacker's hand. "You" Shay hissed as she looked into the eyes of pure evil only to have them narrow back at her, his mouth smirking.

"Hello Shay… it's been a while" Rainer said.

"Do you know how much I would love to kill you" she spat furiously.

"Still holding onto those feelings of hate I see" Shay gave him an 'Are you serious!' look as he held turned her arm around trapping it behind her back and holding tight. Shay struggled as she tried to break free. He was too strong, she didn't stand a chance against him, at least not by herself. "What do you want?" she asked turning her head to the side unable to see him.

"My son and I am betting you can help me locate him" he said in her ear. "Shay my blood runs through your veins, just as it does mine…. As much as you want to deny it… we…are…Family"

"You're **not** my family!" she spat keeping her head turned.

"If you weren't Ysabeau's daughter, I'd end your life right now. Why don't we go and find your brother?" he said pushing her forward forcing her to walk to the building. They made their way up to the front door of the apartment. Rainer positioned Shay in front of the door. "Open it" he ordered. Shay refused until he threatened her by poking what felt like a blade of some kind, in her upper back. The girl grasped the handle and turned slowly. When the door opened, Both Bo and Lauren stood up scared for their lives and Shay's who they could see was being held hostage by a tall man with dark hair and a rather thick beard. Bo was about to rush him intending to save her daughter when Ethan spoke.

"Let her go….Father" he shouted. Bo and Lauren looked at their son and back to the stranger who was smirking at Bo as he tightened his grip of Shay's arm. Ethan went to step forward but stopped in his tracks when Rainer shook his head. "Now, Now son… you wouldn't want me to kill your little sister, now would you? You know if you had just obeyed like a good son, this wouldn't be happening right now" he said turning his head to Bo who was giving him an angry scowl.

"Ysabeau, so nice to finally meet you…. I do apologise for this debacle. You know how kids are, they just don't know any better. Now all I ask is that you return my son to me and we will be on our way" he said with a sick smile.

Bo stepped forward slowly addressing her father who still had a firm grip on her daughter. "Your son? That's funny, I don't remember you having a hand in his conception. If you want my son, you will have to kill me first" she said standing her ground. There was no way in hell that she was going to let this monster take her son away from her.

"Or I could kill your daughter instead?" he wagered, piercing the girl's back with his blade causing Shay to arch slightly in pain. "STOP! Father please, I will go with you…. Just please don't hurt her" he pleaded. Shay shook her head silently begging him not to give in. Rainer released Shay's arm but still held her in place with his blade. He then reached into his pocket pulling out a small vial. He threw it onto the far side wall, the vial smashing and opening up a Portal. Rainer walked over to the front of the portal, dragging Shay with him and stopping suddenly.

Ethan stepped forward until he was in front of Shay. Rainer witnessing the interaction was furious. He didn't raise a son to be defeated so easily, especially not by feelings or emotions. He knew he needed to make a point so that Ethan wouldn't dare defy him again. "You haven't exactly been a model son have you Ethan?" he addressed the boy.

"No I haven't… I am sorry Father" he said bowing his head.

"Consider this punishment for your disobedience…." The man trailed off right before he drove his blade through Shay's back, the dagger slicing through her heart as her back arched. Before anyone could react he pulled out his blade and sheathed it on his hip, not bothering to clean the blood off of it. He released Shay and watched her drop to the floor. Bo and Lauren rushed to her side as they watched their daughter bleed out through her chest.

"BASTARD!" Ethan yelled his eyes turning blue. He charged at the man, grabbing him by the waist and pushing them both through the portal. Before Bo could move the portal closed in a flash.

**Rainer's Castle (2039)**

Rainer's throne room was silent all day until now. The big portal opened up to both men crashing into a mahogany table, splitting it in two. Ethan was the first to get up and gather himself after the fall. As soon as he realised where he was, he walked over to the nearest wall and grabbed an axe that was one of 4 that where mounted to the wall probably as trophies. The hybrid turned around as he saw Rainer standing removing his coat and throwing it to the floor. The man then walked over to his throne and unsheathed his signature blade from the side of the chair.

"This ends now… **Rainer**" the boy spat, staring at the man with ethereal blue eyes.

"How quickly you forget Boy…. You would be nothing without me, I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!" he yelled walking forward, sword in hand.

"NO! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! Took me away from my real family…. Made me a killer!" he argued back.

"What are you going to do boy, kill me?" Rainer laughed.

"Yeah I was thinking about it" Ethan nodded. Both men charged for each other. They fought mercilessly, neither getting any closer to winning. After 20 minutes both Rainer and Ethan had minor bruises and scraped on their bodies.

Rainer used all of his strength and pushed the boy causing him to fall backwards and dropping his weapon. Not one for a quick kill, Rainer also dropped his weapon before walking over to his son, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up into the air, holding him there. He knew it wouldn't be long until the boy lost consciousness from the lack of air, and when he did he would finish him.

**Lauren's Apartment (2014)**

Bo and Lauren sat with Shay waiting for the girl to wake up. Lauren checked her pulse, she was alive but she wasn't healing. Could have been that it was some kind of mystical dagger. "Bo give her some Chi" Lauren looked at the succubus hoping that it would work. Bo nodded and leaned down to breathe a stream of red chi into the girl. Before they knew it Shay opened her eyes and arched her back. Lauren could see the wound on her chest starting to close.

Bo started to feel weak, before she could pull away herself Shay pushed her back to cut off the flow. Bo slumped to the floor and started to breathe heavily. "Bo! Oh god you gave too much" Lauren whispered as she held her fiancé's head in her lap. Before the blonde could say anything, Shay ran up the stairs without a word. Lauren looked down to Bo who was knocked out from the over exertion, she stroked the brunette hair as she heard Shay running back down the stairs stopping at Lauren's desk, pulling open the top drawer and grabbing an empty syringe.

She made her way over to her mothers and dropped to her knees, quickly opening the packet of the syringe and attaching the needle. She grabbed the needle with two hand and turned it over pointing to her chest. Lauren looked in confusion as she watched the girl plunge the needle into her chest and filling the syringe with her blood. Shay gently removed the needle and handed it to her mother. "Here, give her this and she will be fine" she said standing up. Lauren reached up and grabbed her arm stopping her before she walked off. "Wait! Where are you going?" she asked.

Shay sighed and opened her hand revealing a small vial that housed a Dark blue liquid. "I have to go back…. I have to save him" she said her eyes watering. Lauren nodded "Shay I uh-". She stammered.

"I love you too Mom" she smiled. "Look, just in case I don't make it back, tell Dyson to kill Massimo, if he releases Rainer, then all of this would be for nothing…. Tell him to do it for Stefan" she said almost crying. She turned to the wall and threw the vial, smashing it. The Time portal emerged, she turned one last time to Lauren and smiled her trademark smile before turning on her heel and running through. The Portal closing behind her.

**Rainer's Castle (2039)**

"You know if you hadn't have disobeyed me and acted like the son I raised you to be… I wouldn't have to do this" Ethan's eyes started to flutter as he started to lose consciousness. Rainer dropped him on the ground not caring how he landed or if he was hurt. He picked up the axe, it being the closest.

He walked over to the boy and raised it over his head, preparing to strike one final blow, and putting Ethan out of his misery. "Any Last words… son?" he hissed looking down at Ethan who could barely open his eyes let alone form a sentence. He was just waiting for death.

"Didn't think so" he smirked as he raised the axe higher hoping to get a good swing. "Actually I have two" he turned around to see Shay swing his own sword at him, quickly decapitating him causing him to fall to the ground, dropping his weapon. Shay stood over a now headless Rainer and threw his sword next to his lifeless body.

"Heads Up" she smiled.

The girl ran to her brother and helped him to sit up, he was already starting to heal. Which meant he would be fine he just needed a minute. "You did it" he said looking over to the man's body. "We did it…. Brother" she smiled. The two siblings pulled each other into a hug. Relaxing into the embrace knowing that this nightmare was finally over. As long as Dyson would get her message and stop Massimo in time.

"We can't go back, you know that right?" Ethan said to his sister. Shay turned to him and sighed, "I know…. I used the last potion to come here to save you" he grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"It's going to be ok Shay… You did your job, now they have theirs, it will all work out… I promise" he smiled.

Shay knew he was right, these last 5 months were everything she ever wanted. She got to see Lauren again and get to know her. She also patched up her relationship with Bo, now knowing that what she hated her for wouldn't happen. She was sad that she could never go back, but she knew that her parents would make sure that the future she came from would **never** come to be.

**1 year later (October 2015)**

It precisely one year since Bo and Lauren bid farewell to their future children. After Lauren had injected Bo with Shay's blood, she told the succubus what happened and where Shay had gone, Bo was distraught. Not only was she upset that her children were gone, but she was also worried that she wouldn't be able to find out what happened when they got back to their time. Lauren told her Shay's message, and even though it was Dyson's son that Massimo killed, the druid also broke her daughter's heart and for that she wanted a hand in his death. As long as Massimo was dead her father could be released. Her children would be safe. After Dyson and Bo took care of Massimo together things started to settle down. Bo was surprised that the Morrigan didn't come after them considering they killed her son but she never did. Guess she really didn't care about her own son.

Dyson and Tamsin made their relationship official, Bo was shocked to say the least, having never pictured them as anything more than partners/friends. But she was happy for them both, especially for Dyson. Knowing the wolf had finally found his true mate and that Tamsin was receptive. Kenzi and Hale also took a big step when they moved in together and with Kenzi and Tamsin gone from the clubhouse, Bo and Lauren had the place to themselves. Lauren was hesitant at first, saying that is wasn't very baby proof. Bo promised her at the time, very pregnant fiancé that everything would be fixed and taken care of before Ethan was born which made the blonde feel a little better.

When Ethan was born, Bo freaked out more than she thought she was going to. When Lauren woke her fiancé up in the middle of the night and told her that her water had broken, Bo fell out of bed and started panicking. She made sure she did everything right, had everything that Lauren needed and drove her to the hospital promptly. Lauren's labour was fairly easy than she anticipated, she was convinced that she would have been in labour for at least 10 hours but by the time 4 hours passed baby Ethan had made an appearance. When the nurse handed the baby boy to the couple, they couldn't stop crying. They looked down at the blonde bundle of joy and immediately saw the older young man the met 9 months earlier. They cried tears of joy as he smiled back at them instantly feeling safe in the eyes of his mothers. They had one child now all they had to do was wait until they would meet their baby girl for the second time. They never had the chance to ask Shay when she would have been born, not that she would have told them anyway, future rules and all. It just would have been nice to know. Or maybe she didn't tell them because when the time came for her conception she didn't want to give them a massive case of performance anxiety. It was a coin flip.

That brought them to this day, Trick was having his annual All Hallows Eve party at the Dahl. It wasn't your average Halloween party, no one dressed up and if they did it was something weird. Bo and Lauren didn't want to leave Ethan with some nanny just in case of any Fae that may want to attack. So they opted for the safe option, bringing him to the part but leaving him down in Trick's lair in the capable hands of the lovely Bruce, who was remarkably amazing with children, Ethan loved him. Sometimes more than his own parents. This way they could have fun without having to worry about how their son was doing and if he was ok.

Bo had to wrangle Lauren a couple of times to stop her from going downstairs to check on the baby. Lauren knew he was safe with Bruce, she was going through that stage of separation anxiety that all new mothers have. Bo had the same worries but she knew she needed to let go a little, she didn't want to turn into an obsessive mother. The Party was finally coming to an end, as everyone had cleared out leaving the little tight knit group to have the bar all to themselves. Bruce came upstairs when he heard the music stop with a tuckered out Ethan asleep in his car seat all ready to go. That's when it happened.

"Yo Brushi! Take our pic" Kenzi said handing him Trick's camera.

Everyone gathered in a small huddle. Kenzi with her arms wrapped around a very happy Hale, next to him was Dyson with a beer in one hand and the other around the waist of what looked like a very drunk Tamsin, in front of her was a smiling Trick, and finally behind Kenzi was a loved up Bo and Lauren looking into each other's eyes. Lauren's hands wrapped around Bo's neck and Bo's arms wrapped around Lauren's waist. Both women smiling contently.

****The Fam (October 2015)****

**Epilogue**

The last 5 years of Bo and Lauren's life were amazing. They watched Ethan grow up into a very happy child, he was the kindest little boy you would ever meet. Bo knew that he would end up taking after Lauren more than herself, which didn't bother her in the slightest.

The two women also got married 2 years after Ethan was born, they didn't want be like some couples and drag out the engagement, they wanted to solidify their bond with a life commitment that neither woman had any intension of breaking. They vowed until death and that's what it would take to tear them apart.

Another 2 years after that they finally had the thing they had been waiting for. Baby Shay had entered the world leaving both mothers speechless with how beautiful she was. They had missed her so much, and now they had her. If it wasn't for Shay they wouldn't have this life, they would have been doomed to repeat history and suffer under the rule of Bo's father, but thanks to Shay they didn't have to live that life. Words could not describe how proud they were of Shay. What she did was tremendously noble and they would spend the rest of their lives making sure the girl was loved and treasured.

It was nearing the children's bedtime and Lauren was currently laying with Ethan on his big boy bed, reading him a story. The little boy was snuggled up in his space pj's snuggled into his mother's side as she half sat on the bed reading him his favorite book, Dr. Seuss' Cat in the Hat. He would ask for the same story every night, Lauren would protest but as soon as he gave those puppy dog eyes that Bo gave her every time she did something wrong she melted.

After finishing the story the blonde looked down to see her 4yr old snoring softly holding onto his precious teddy bear which he named Rex, Lauren had no idea why he chose that name but he thought it suited it so she didn't want to argue. Lauren closed the book and quietly got up off the bed and walked over to his little bookcase, and put the book back in its usual place knowing she would have to take it out again tomorrow night. She walked back over to the sleeping toddler and gently pulled his Buzz lightyear duvet over him, keeping him warm.

She gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and smiled. "Good Night Buddy" she whispered before walking to the door and turning off the corner lamp, which left the night light on, bathing the room in a dim blue light. She quietly walked out of the door closing it slightly, she turned to walk downstairs, turning the baby monitor on as she went.

The doctor made her way down to the bottom step of the stairs, hearing nothing but a baby girl's giggles and an older women's laughs. She turned the corner of the now renovated clubhouse to see Bo tickling a 1yr old Shay causing the infant to have a fit of giggles. "Ok wonder twins that's enough" Lauren smiled as Bo looked up giving an apologetic smile as she lifted the baby girl in her arms, who after the tickle fight was starting to tire. "Oh, someone is getting very sleepy" Bo said as she watched Shay's eyes start to droop down.

Lauren reached her hand out and smoothed the little girl's dark brown hair, "What do you say we put the little monkey to sleep and have some BoLo time?" Bo winked at her wife with a mischievous grin. Lauren laughed and nodded before kissing the baby on the head. "Good night monkey" With that Bo disappeared into the girl's bedroom and placed her in her White crib, kissing her on the head. "Sweet Dreams baby girl" she watched the girl, drift off quickly laying on her back with her dummy in her mouth and her hands flat on the crib mattress.

After ten minutes Bo returned to the living room to her wife pouring a much needed glass of wine for them both. Bo plopped down on the couch putting her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. Lauren copied her wife's actions, doing the same before handing her the glass of red wine. "For you" the blonde said with a smile. Bo sipped the wine savoring the fruity taste. "Mmmm, thanks babe" she said giving the blonde a quick peck on the lips.

"Trick said Ethan was well behaved today when he was with him" Bo said.

Lauren nodded, "Like always… I'm glad though, it gave Trick time to bond with him" she said happily. Bo hummed in agreement as she placed her free hand on Lauren's thigh, "And it gave us time to bond more with Shay. Who knew having two kids would be so much work" she sighed. Lauren laughed, "Well they are **your** kids" she joked.

Bo slapped her playfully on the leg. The succubus leaned in for a kiss that quickly ended up taking on a life of its own. Before they knew it they ended up in their bed, both out of breath and sweating from their earlier escapades. Bo held Lauren from behind burying her head in the blonde's neck planting soft kisses on her collarbone.

"If you had told me when we first met that we would end up here someday, I probably would laughed in your face" Bo said chuckling. Lauren smiled and placed her hands on top of Bo's. "So would I".

"But one thing I do know is that I wouldn't trade this life for anything…. You, Ethan and Shay are the best things that ever happened to me… I love you" she whispered.

Lauren held her wife's hands tighter and sank back into her embrace, "I love you too…. Everything turned out the way it was supposed to, Rainer and Massimo are gone, Ethan and Shay are safe. It all worked out Bo…. It's a brave new world"

Both women drifted off to sleep peacefully knowing that whatever happened in the future that they would deal with it head on as a family. Lauren was right it was a Brave New World.

**A/N: Well there you have it, I hope that everyone is satisfied with the ending. I just want to say a hug thank you again to all of the people who took the time to favourite, follow and read this story, to be honest I am sad to see it go. I haven't decided whether to continue it in a sequel, maybe one day. Thank You again , you guys are amazing x ****J**


End file.
